Under construction
by Araxiel
Summary: A cat youkai and wolf youkai are causing a disturbance in ningen schools, the reikai tentai then confront both of them, what will happen? damn I suck at summarys. Hieixoc Kuramxoc
1. Rooftop meeting

A young girl about 3 or 4 ran across the snow clad in just a plain white kimono with purple and pink sakura blossoms and a pink obi holding a stuffed panda toy tight to her chest, the moon shun down on her, casting a slightly angelic aura. Weeving in and out of trees and past bushes, her long white kimono catching on various branches tearing parts of the elegant silk kimono. The young two toned cat hanyou ran on, tears stinging her eyes and blurring her vision.

As she ran she could still hear the pounding of footsteps behind her gradually gaining, too frightened to stop and too frightened to turn around she ran on.

She had kicked her open toed sandles off sometime back and now she wished she hadn't, they may of slowed her down but atleast they stopped her feet from hurting, her feet had now gotten so cold from running in the snow that she couldn't feel much pain anymore.

A sudden numb pain shot through her foot as she ran and she faltered slightly before continueing to run as fast as she could, she looked down towards the ground at her foot, the one that had the numb pain going through it and focused on it trying to see through her tears. With blury vision she saw a red substance covering parts of her footprint after each step she took, dying the perfect white to red.

There were no second thoughts in her head, the substance was definately blood, she then started to cry harder, thinking of what just occured a no more then 5 minutes ago.

(Flashback)

Ayame flitted through the forest,lost,nervously fingering her tail letting the other drop down behind her. both stuck out through a hole made in her kimono, the soft fur reminded her of her fathers bushy tails and comforted her.

she had two black cat ears that sat on top of her head peeking out between her dark blue bangs and her purple shoulder length hair, her bangs came just to her eyes sometimes covering them when she didn't feel like showing the world her pure and innocent orbs, one purple and one darkblue, Two long dark blue bits of hair came down by the side of her face to about midchest, her stuffed panda toy was now hung rather carelessly from her hand but still holding on tightly.

Her (cat) ears suddenly twitched as she heard a (manly)scream come from her father on the other side of the forest, without a second thought she ran off deeper into the forest till finally she found her father but it was too late.

Ayame bent down next to her father but he wasn't breathing,a sword was stuck through his chest. The young two toned girl hugged her now deceased father ignoring the sticky crimson liquid that was getting all over her kimono.

She then heard loud pounding footsteps behind her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayame woke up with a gasp, beads of sweat had formed and were rolling down her frail body ''Was that a dream? or a flashback?''

She sighed then got off the bed and walked over to the full sized mirror and stared at herself.

Her body was frail and extremely thin from lack of food, a navy sleaveless tank top hung from her shoulders,showing off her dangerously thin stomach. A pair of navy shorts clung desparately to her waist, the strings were tied as tight as they could but still they seemed too big for her, on her waist their were three claw marks that'd been there for as long as she could remember but they definetly weren't birth marks.

Her long hair was like a tiger's mane, the back was a nice purple flowing silkily down her back to the backs of her knees, the front of her hair was dark blue, her bangs came just below her eyes and two other bits of dark blue hair came down past her neck resting on her skin.Four silver hoops hung from her left ear that'd had been there from since she was a child. A ying yang pendent hung from a black peice string made from leather, on either side of the ying yang hung two purple amythest beads. The pendant was one of the only things she had left that her father had given her along with two matching wrist cuffs that prevented anyone without a high spirit awareness from seeing her cat ears and tails.

Ayame crept across her room and pulled off the shorts and top then put on a pair of black baggy combat trowsers, a black sleaveless tanktop, a black ski jacket with purple markings to hide her body shape, and slipped on a pair of black soft soled shoes that were good for running in.

She turned back to the mirror to fix her hair, she put it in a low ponytail behind her that fell down to her knees, the front left out covering her eyes making her look like a boy. She then took a long black scarf and wrapped it once around her neck leaving the other two bits to fall down her back to the backs of her knees.

She perked her (cat) ears up listeneing around for any noises then leaped from where she was onto her windowsill in one bound, then jumped out of the window and into a tree and the next and the next looking like just a black blur to those with trained eyes, and being nothing but wind to those without.

Ayame carried on jumping from rooftop to rooftop to tree looking through peoples windows as she went, she stopped outside a window when she'd spotted what she needed, not hearing any movement inside, she put her finger(Ash:the one next to the thumb, forgot the name ; index or something) upto the window, then extending her claw, she cut a hole in the glass and let it drop into the grass outside the building, then put her arm through the neatly cut circle and opened the window.

She pulled a black fabric bag (Ash:kinda like those ones old robbers used to use) out of her top and looked around the house then started to throw things into her bag,any money or anything that she could pawn off, in the bag it went.

After she'd done this to about 4 other houses the bag was full and she started to head home via rooftops and trees.

''Damn i hope that bastard dosn't catch me out late again, please let him be asleep,or atleast drunk.''

That bastard was her step father, he used to take everything out on her mother untill her mother left and abandoned her,leaving her with that cruel sadistic man.

Just as she was blurring from rooftop to rooftop, a small black blur tripped her over sending her flying off the rooftop

''this isn't good, cats don't have wings'' She whined to herself as she fell off the roof, she flipped in the air and landed on her hands and feet in a cat like stance _I'm sure i sensed a youkai,_ she thought then started to put all the stuff that had fallen out of the bag back in when something tugged at her tails

_Shit _she thought before turning around and seeing a boy holding onto her tails glaring at her, in a flash he unsheathed his katana and held her up against the wall, the katana at her neck, his crimson eyes glaring into her mismatched ones.

''Come with me to see Koenma'' He said monotonously

''Hell no baka''Ayame spoke up catching the boy off guard with her feminine voice.

''Y..your and onna?'' he stuttered then caught himself and put on the same monotonous voice.

''Naaah i'm a guy'' Ayame said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ayame quickly pulled his katana away from him cutting her hands on the blade slightly,she then tripped him over backwards and blurrred off with her bag of stolen goods.

When Ayame got back to the forest near where she lived, she quickly brought the bag to a pack of cat like creatures with two tails ''look after this for me''she said, then muttered something about a baka boy and blurred back to the house.

She jumped up onto her windowsill, she could hear Raymonds breathing, _Kuso_,

The twotoned girl jumped into the room and landed on the floor standing up only to be kicked in the chest straight into a radiator winding her and cutting her back, _I'm not about to let him have the pleasure of seeing me in pain_ she thought while standing back up, The man walked over to her and kicked her back down onto the floor and stomped on her rib cage a couple of times while shouting mutiple threats and curses.

''I let you stay here even after your whore of a mother abandoned you, and this is how you repay me? by going out, i told you the only time your allowed out is when you have school, you wouldn't even go to school if it wasn't against the law not to'' He shouted then walked out the room slamming the door.

Ayame stood up and instantly fell back down again, the room was spinning and she felt lighteaded, she ran to her bathroom (its joined to the room) bumping into many things on the way, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl, which was painfull because all she had in there was some strange,white,soft rectangular rock type thing that had been cut into slices,which she found in one of the ningens houses.(Ash: You'll find out what that is in one of the later chapter. try and guess what it is)

The reason she was puking was because she hadn't had any food for so long and her metabolism wasn't used to it. She peeled off her blood and sweat covered clothes and stepped into the shower washing the blood and sweat from her body, she then poured some of that ningen soap onto her hair and tails rubbing it in then rinsing it off.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself,then walked over to the wardrobe which had been the towel cupboard and put on some black, baggy, lightweight cargo pants and a long sleaved purple tight top that showed off her middrif, the neck came half way up her neck.

She stepped up to the mirror and stared at herself then pulled her trowsers down a bit and ran three of her fingers along the three claw marks trying to remember where they had come from.

Ayame then pulled her trowsers down all the way and fixed two dagger sheaths to the outside of her thighs and put her daggers in then readjusted her trowsers and walked out the bathroom into her own room.

She stared up at the clock which read 06:15, the school bus came at 07:00 she usually walked well not like a ningen, more like blurring through the trees but today her back was in too much pain. So she just lied back on her mattress not needing covers as she was always warm, the good thing about being a fire demon, and fell asleep.

She awoke again at 07:58 and jumped straight off the bed pulled on her extra grip trainers and her wrist cuffs, (go back up and read again if you don't remember) then ran down the stairs carefull not to wake her father and ran out the door just in time for the bus.

She got on the bus and walked to the four seats at the back that were allways vacant,she heard giggles coming from kelsie and her lapdogs but just glared at them and sat down.

As the bus was driving along she remembered she'd fogotten to tie her hair up and didn't have any hairbands with her so her purple mane fell down past her but which she was now sitting on, at the next stop 3 boys that she had never seen before got on, _hmm newbies_, the first was really tall with long red hair that kind of spiked out at the bottom, he had emerald eyes and when he walked each step was taken gracefully and carefully he had a femininity about him_ great a bishie_ ayame thought as the girls on the bus erupted into giggles and gossip.

The next boy wasn't as tall as the bishie dude but definetly still taller then her, he had short dark brown hair but had put way too much gell on his head giving him a green tint, and had brown eyes.The next was nearly as tall as bishie dude which was her nickname for him(shuichi), he had orange hair in a sort of elvis style and beady brown eyes, the look on his face told Ayame that he was lost or he just always had a clueless expression on his face.

They came and sat at the back next to Ayame seeing as it was the only place that wasn't crawling with fangirls, bishie dude sat next to Ayame then the orange head and then the gel dude.

''Hello i'm Shuichi Minamino'' The red head said '' this is Kazuma Kuwabara and Yusuke Urameshi'' Shuichi said pointing to the orange head and then the gel head.

''Ah! so you're the Urameshi kid Keiko was telling me about'' Ayame said directing her mismatched eyes toward the boy sitting furthest from her.

''You know Keiko?'' Yusuke asked

''Yea...''

''WOAH! ARE THOSE CAT EARS?'' Kuwabara shouted cutting her off,

''Hn. No'' she replied monotonously then flatened her ears down annoyed and pulled her hair over them.

The three boys gave her suspicious looks then the bus came to a halt at the front of the school, everyone piled off, Ayame started to the schools entrance when Kuwabara started to laugh,

''I guess we can't call Hiei shrimp anymore'' Ayame stared at him coldly, '' I know, we can call him shrimp and her shrimpette'' Kuwabara said to Shuichi and Yusuke, Yusuke started to laugh at this aswell untill Ayame walked up to him and puched him in the gut knocking him out.

''Hn. baka'' She said before walking into the school.

Yusuke and Shuichi stared at her horrified then Kuwabara reawoke and joined them

''Woah shes just like a female Hiei,shamefull,stupid and short'' With this the fire apparition jumped out of a tree landing next to Shuichi and glared a Kuwabara as he continued his sentance,

''Except she's a girl and that makes it worse. You atleast don't have 'That Time Of The Month' Hiei'' Kuwabara said to Shuichi, Yusuke and Hiei, While Hiei scowled at him

_I guess Hiei dosn't know much about the other sex _kurama mused while biting down on his thumb to hold back laughter.

''What is it?'' Hiei asked looking up at Shuichi.

Kuwabara and Yusuke stopped in mid giggle and just stared at Hiei with a look of absolute astonishment on they're face then fall into each other laughing, while shuichi bit down on his thumb eveb harder then before. Hiei narrowed his eyes at them.

''Oh that was a classic,'' Yusuke said returning to his feet with a plesent look on his face.

''I have to agree with you Urameshi.'' Kuwabara said whilst fighting back another fit of giggles.

Hiei just glared at all of them, Shuichi then patted Hiei on top of his spikey yet surprisingly soft hair, receiving a squirm in response, ''You still havn't answered me''

''You really don't know''? Yusuke asked while Hiei who wasn't about to admit anything stay silent just staring at them,it's not too bad not knowing something Kurama or the detective knew, but not knowing something the moron does is just too humiliating for words.

Wow i can just imagine myself trying to explain to a most decidedly innocent Hiei. Kurama thought to himself.

Maybe i should let him ask Keiko about it. Now that would be a fun conversation to eavesdrop on, cause i am not about to initiate a conversation about sexuality with this hotheaded, and very innocent fire demon.

Ash: This story was thought up by me Ash, and my best friend, nearly sister, Alex. Most of the chapter will be done by both of us, i'll be doing the gorey action scenes, and she'll be doing the the romance stuff, seeing as i detest it.

Alex: We'll have the next chapter up pretty soon, we've allready typed it up, but we want to see what kind of reaction we get from anybody that reads this.


	2. School tour

Ayame was just about to take her seat at the back of the class when a pink blur glomped her knocking Ayame over onto her back.When Ayame looked up there was a girl with shoulder length pink hair that flicked out at the ends, she was sitting on Ayame's stomach stradling Ayame.

''Where were you yesterday? I was worried, and so was Keiko'' The pink head exclamied.

''Calm down Miirei, and would you mind getting off of me,'' Ayame said hoping she would forget what Miirei asked her. By now most people in the room were looking at them, mutters and giggles could be heard throughout the room.

''I'm not moving untill you tell me where you were yesterday'' Miirei said with a smirk.

''Fine, that bastard that i'm forced to live with hurt me again and i couldn't come to school, i hid out in the forest with tezra and the pack,'' With that Miirei got off of Ayame and helped her up, The pink haired girl was now a head taller then the two toned girl.

''Why don't you just finish him off? it'd only take you like a second, then we can go back to the makai.'' They both sat down in their seat and Miirei started to play with Ayames hair.

''Yes,Yes i know, but what if we get caught then sent to prison? i couldn't deal with being stuck in a cell with nothing to do, i'd rather be dead.''

''Well if you won't do anything about it, i will, i'm going to stand by and watch him beat you till you're dead can't you just manipulate the fire from the cooker or fireplace so that it 'accidently' sets him on fire?.'' By now Miirei had put the back of Ayame's hair in a very long braid at the back of her head leaving her fringe and two long dark blue bit of hair out, Ayame then pulled the braid over her shoulder so it was hanging down in front of her.

''Yes that would be funny,but i can't, anyway last night i was out getting more stuff to pawn off...'' Ayame was inturupted by their home form teacher coming in with Keiko and four new boys behind her, She walked to the front of the class.

''Ohayo Gozaimasu class'' Their teacher Kugasaki sensai said, most of the class said 'Ohayo' back this not including Ayame and Miirei.

''Well the headmaster has decided that theres not enough people in my home form so all four of the new boys get to be in this class. Boys would you like to introduce yourselves?'' Miss Kugasaki said as more of a command then a question,Yusuke stepped forward.

''Anyway as i was saying when i was up on the rooftop and this boy knocked me over...'' Ayame started whispering in Miirei's ear before Miirei interupted her.

''AND THEN WHAT? YOU SHOWED HIM HOW TOUGH YOU WERE, BUT HE KEPT COMING! YOU STRUGGLED MIGHTILY, BUT HE OVER POWERED YOU! AND THEN HE DID XXX TO YOU AND THEN XXX AND A LITTLE MORE XXX UNTILL FINALLY HE XXX'D YOU, RIGHT! AM I RIGHT?'' Miirei shouted getting the attention of the whole class including the teacher and the four new boys.

''NO BAKA!'' Ayame shouted at miirei then turned to see the whole class looking at her ''Are you going to stop staring at me willingly or do i have to make you?'' She said in a deathly quiet voice, everyone quickly turned to the front of the room.

''Ayame report to my room at the end of the day, you have a detention for that appalling outburst'' Kugasaki sensai said to Ayame then turned back to the boys.

Ayame grabbed Miirei's chin lightly with her hand then started to whisper into her ear.

''No he didn't 'XXX' me he knocked me off the roof,accused me of being a boy,and threatened me with a katana, but the weird thing is, he could see my tails because he pulled them''

''Do you think hes a youkai?'' Miirei asked.

''I'm not sure but the other three over there could see my cat ears on the bus so i'm wondering if these accesories have stopped working''

''I don't think so, because noone else has made a comotion about you, those guys might be the youkai that are going around killing the ningens''

''Maybe so, but that tall red head smells oddly like a kitsune, we should be care...'' Ayame couldn't finish her sentance because she was interupted by Kugasaki sensai.

''Ayame and Miss Higure, could you stop making orchestral manuevers at the back there, and pay attention''

''Look old woman, just because your minds in the gutter, don't make accusations about me and my friend here, we know your a sad old woman that spends her life downloading porn and chatting up young boys and girls on the internet,'' Ayame said in a angry voice ''but if you need to imagine me and my friend here doing stuff like that to be happy then go ahead'' She said in a lighter joking tone of voice, ''Go shove your accusations up your wrinkly old ass, i'm sure its lonely sleeping by yourself. If you want to have a dream about me and Miirei its okay i guess'' Ayame finished with a smirk on her face and leaned back on her chair with her feet up on the desk.

''Well i never, for that Ayame you can help Keiko escort these boys around the school, Now leave Miss Higure alone and ...'' Kugasaki sensai said before getting interupted by Miirei.

''Why the hell do you never address me by my first name? you called Ayame by her first name and Keiko by her first name but n-o you call me 'Miss Higure,' What the hell is it with you?

''Fine miira..'' Kugasaki sansai started before getting interupted by Miirei again.

''MIIREI, its Miirei, no wonder you never call me by my name, you don't even know it,'' Miirei shouted out loud then folded her arms across her chest and mumbled to herself: ''damn ningens and their limited brain capacity, I'm glad you're old becuase you will die soon and i won't have to put up with your infernal ramblings''

''Fine 'Miirei', for that outburst you can help Ayame and Keiko escort the boys around the school.''

''Great babysitting'' Ayame said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

''It's not babysitting, it's escorting people around the school,'' Kugasaki sensai said starting to lose her patience and sanity.

''Like i said, babysitting''

''It's not the same''

''Whatever'' Ayame then leaned back into her chair again, put her feet on the desk and shut her eyes.

Kuwabara stepped up to the front of the class in order to do his introduction.

''Hey ladies, my names Kazuma Kuwabara, but you can call me honey, or love whichever you prefer. He said then winked making the whole class groan and get those blue lines on the side of their face (hopefully you know what i mean)

''Uh...very nice Kazuma'' Kugasaki sensai said with her eye twitching. ''Now Shuichi would you like to be next?''

''Gladly'' Kurama said in his plesent voice ''Ohayo Gozaimasu everyone, I am Shuichi minamino, it's very nice to meet you all'' Shuichi said then bowed making the class erupt into giggles and mumbles form the girls, Ayame opened one of her eyes and looked discustedly at the girls in the class practically throwing them selves at that 'boy', a low growl erupted form her throat and she closed her eye.

''Now Hiei would you like to go'' Kugasaki sensai said

''Hn'' Hiei said monotonously then started to walk out of the class.

''No! i mean would you like to introduce yourself?''

''Hn''

''Don't you want to introduce yourself''?

''Hn''

''Uh sorry about Hiei hes a bit...shy'' Shuichi said jumping in and receiving a cold glare from Hiei for speaking for him.

''Fine well take your seats and copy the stuff of the board into your excersize books'' Kagusaki sensai said then took her seat.

Keiko took her usual seat at the front of the room and the boys walked to the back of the room. Kuwabara sat next to Miirei,Yusuke sat in front of Kuwabara, Hiei sat in front of Miirei, and Shuichi sat in front of Ayame. (there is one person per desk, but Miirei has moved hers right next to Ayame's)

''I'm really tempted to touch his hair,'' Miirei whispered to Ayame about five minutes into the lesson looking at Hiei.

''Yeah, same here, its sticks out and up but dosn't look like he uses any gel.''

''I think his hair is the biggest part on him.''

''Well you haven't exactlly seen all of him, have you?'' the pink head said with a wink.

''No, and i don't want to either,'' Ayame said sitting back in her seat and placing her legs back on the desk.

''Yeah you know you do, you like short people remember Ry...'' The taller pink haired girl started before getting cut off by Ayame putting her hand over Miirei's mouth.

''You mention his name again and i will remove your tongue from your mouth, walls have ears,'' Ayame said deathly quiet, looking Miirei in the eyes. She then took her hand off the girls mouth. ''Besides, he grew taller.''

''Ohhhkay, gomen, i stepped out of line there bringing him up, anyway they're just about to ring the bell so lets go,'' Miirei said putting her pen in a pocket in her red denim jacket and standing up, She had on a pair of black denim short shorts, a pair of socks that came up past her knees the same colour as her jacket,a black pair of sneakers/converse (they're the same thing), a tight black t shirt that came down in a v neck, under her jacket she had a pair of fingerless gloves that came up past her elbow, the same crimson as her jacket and socks, and around her neck was a oversized Black collar with a silver ring on the front for connecting a leash, her eyes were an eerie yellow, and on top of her head were two icy blue wolf ears along with an icy blue wolf tail coming out of her but.

They both walked over to Keikos desk ignoring the teacher, while Miirei spoke to Keiko, Ayame just leant her back on Miireis side with her arms folded over her chest and her eyes closed.

''Hey Keiko, the bells about to ring'' Miirei greeted.

''Hi Miirei, yeah okay then i'm coming, how are you?'' Keiko replied.

''Yeah i'm good, and you?''

''Same, Hi Ayame, it good to see you in school tooday'' Keiko said to Ayame then stood up just to hear the bell ring.

''Hn...Hi'' Ayame grunted without moving or opening her eyes.

''Not very polite is she.'' Yusuke said overhearing the way Ayame said hi and walking over with the rest of the Yu Yu gang.

''You try and get more out of her'' Keiko said to Yusuke with a smirk.

''Fine i will,'' Yusuke said and walked up to Ayame's face while the others looked on in intrest and Hiei Leaned up against the wall with his eyes closed and his hands in his pocket, not finding this interesting.

''Hello?'' Yusuke started.

''Hellllooo, anyone in there? Ohayooooo,'' Yusuke started to wave his hands in front of Ayame's face, Ayame now pissed off grabbed his hand with one of hers and dug her claws lightly into his skin as too keep grip then opened her eyes.

''Never wave your arms in front of my face, because next time i'll rip them off and shove them up your ass'' Ayame said deathly quiet with a growl, glaring at him with one purple and one blue eye, both the pupils slits.. She then threw his hand down and walked out of the class, Miirei following after her (not because shes a lapdog, but because shes a true friend),And Hiei opened one of his eyes and smirked

'' See what did i tell you'' Keiko said with a smirk.

''Bu..but she was a totally different person when she was at the back of the room'' Yusuke stuttered still stunned at the change in personality.

''Thats becuase she dosn't trust others especially humans, its taken me years to get her to just say hi to me, the only one she fully opens up to is Miirei. I don't know too much about her but i think the reason she dosn't trust people is because her step father abuses her,'' Keiko informed them once everyone including the teacher had left the class.''So why are all you guys coming to my school suddenly?'' Keiko asked the guys with intrest.

''Well theres been quite a few murders around here, that i'm sure you've heard of,'' kaurama said

''Yeah all the highschool girls'' Keiko replied.

''Well their were a bunch of feminine looking boys aswell, but anyway we were ordered by Koenma to find out what is killing all the highschool students, hes foundout that its a bunch of reptilian looking demons but we're here to track them down and bring them in for questioning'' Kurama said.

''Well good luck with that, we should be getting to class now, i'm goig to have to show you all around seeing as Ayame and Miirei aren't helping..'' Keiko paused for a moment whilst thing then giggled to herself getting strange looks from the boys all except Hiei who was leaning on the wall and had allready read her mind. ''Okay boys let go get your other guides back'' Keiko said cheerfully while holding back a giggle and walking off in the direction of maths.

When they had got to the classroom Ayame and Miirei were sitting at the back mouthing off to the teacher, Miirei was sat with her chair turned around the oposite way with her legs going around the backrest and her chin leaning on her hands which were leaning on the top of the backrest. While Ayame had her feet up on the table leaning back in her chair with her hands beside her head with a half bored half unemotional face.

''Do you two think your at home?'' Mr Watanabe they're maths teacher questioned to Ayame and Miirei.

''Yup'' Ayame answered simply without opening her eyes.

''Well, do you sleep here?'' Watanabe sesai asked.

''Yup'' Ayame answered monotonously not really listening.

''Well it dosn't matter if you live here or not, you can't sit like that in my class,'' the tall man said then started to walk over to Miirei and Ayame.

Watanabe bent down to try and get Miirei to sit up straight when Ayame growled and opened one eye not moving any other part of her body.

''Uh uh uh, if you touch Mii-chan we have a class of witnesses and could get you done for physical asualt'' Ayame said in a half monotone half growling voice, knowing that most of the class were too scared to not do what she said and the others didn't like their math teacher and would gladly help out.

Before anything else happened Keiko inturupted

''Watanabe sensai, Ayame, Miirei and I have been inscructed by our homeform teacher Kugasaki sensai to show the four newboys around'' Keiko said politely and bowed.

''Oh, yes of course, take them,'' The tall man said with a sense of urgency in his voice.

''No, we'd much rather stay here,'' Ayame said with a grin on her face and her eyes once again closed, knowing the tall man just wanted to get rid of them.

''No, you must show the boys around wih Keiko,'' Watanabe said hurridly, trying to get the two girls out of his class.

''Yes you must,'' Keiko said then walked over to Miirei and Ayame pulled them out of their seats and out the class closing the sliding door.

''I feel sorry for you now Keiko,'' Yusuke said.

''Huh?'' Keiko replied looking around, ''Why?.''

''Because you just pulled Ayame out of her seat, and if me just waving my hand in front of her face pisses her off then you physicly dragging her out the room must be like a deathwish,'' Yusuke replied

Ayame was over at the vending machine while this conversation was going on but of course she could hear it, _baka_ she thought to what Yusuke was saying then hit the vending machine making a bottle of water come out, she opened the water and went back over to the group and started to drink from her bottle of water while Yusuke just stared at her unbelieving she wasn't going to maul Keiko.

''So where are we going first?'' Ayame asked while Miirei smacked Kuwabara sending him flying into the wall for asking her out.

''Well seeing as everybody wants to see different parts of the school we should break up into groups,'' Keiko said cheerfully.

''Mii-chan you will go with Shuichi,'' Keiko said.

''Roger!'' the pink haired girl said saluting then going back to her normal stance.

''Aya-chan, you will go with Hiei,''

''Don't you mean Hiei will go with me?'' Ayame said not liking someone indicating she was following someone else.

''Yes sure, just take him to see whatever he wants.''

''Hai'' Ayame replied

''Yusuke and Kuwabara will come with me,''

''Oh, but i want to go with my sweet flower Miirei,'' Kuwabara wined.

''How about no!'' Miirei said before grabbing Shuichi by the sleeve and dragging him down the stairs to their right before Keiko could change her mind.

''Right, lets go,'' Keiko said enthusiasticly before marching off in the other direction leaving Ayame and Hiei standing up against oposite walls, Hiei with his eyes closed and Ayame drinking out of her bottle of water. They stood there like that for about 10 minutes untill Ayame had finished her water, she threw it down the corridor then spoke up.

''Well? where do you want to go?''

''Hn, Nowhere''

''Well my jobs done here, which means i get a free lesson,'' Ayame said then put her arms behind her head and started to walk down the stairs.

Hiei waited there for a while then got bored and followed his tour guide.

Ayame walked up onto the school field where there were some trees, it was spring so the sakura were everywhere, she walked up to the top of the field till she reached a certain tree then quick as a flash jumped up into the tree and sat down on a branch around about the middle of the tree with her back against the trunk of the tree and closed her eyes.

Hiei wandered around the ningen school taking in the scenary looking for any potential danger, for once in his life going at a normal speed, he did this for 15 minutes when a small red thing on the wall behind him starlted him by making a loud noise and moving, the fire demon quickly unsheathed his katana and sliced the red object through the middle, both peices landed on the floor and didn't move anymore after that. Hiei sheathed his katana and went over to the two red things that were laying on the ground and studying them, thinking he'd killed whatever it was he turned around and started to carry on with his tour when a sea of people piled out of classroom doors and into the hallway. Hiei's hand inscinctivly went to his katana but then he thought about them only being ningens and just blurred down the corridor till he ran into Miirei and Kurama outside looking at the school garden.

_I should of known the fox would of wanted to come here_ Hiei thought till Kurama and Miirei looked up at him.

''Wheres Ayame?'' Miirei asked.

''In a tree,'' Hiei replied with a grunt.

''Oh so she didn't show you around?'' Miirei asked again before starting to walk out of the garden.

''Hn.'' was all Hiei replied this time and followed Shuichi who was following Miirei.

Miirei walked up onto the field untill she got to the tree Ayame was in, cherry blossom were covering where she was so Shuichi didn't know what was happening, Miirei walked up to the tree very quietly then kicked it really hard making something in the tree shout out a loud Nya! then drop out of the tree next to Miirei.

''What the hell was that for?'' Ayame shouted at her with her ears pinned back and tails flicking wildly behind her.

''Why didn't you show Hiei around?''

''He didn't want to go anywhere,'' the two toned girl said dropping to the floor with her legs crossed and her arms folded across her chest.

''Well you should of still showed him vital places like the canteen and bathrooms,''

''Well maybe i didn't want to?''

''Well noone gave you a choice,''

''Yes, my brain gave me two choices, suck up to sparky like the rest of those brainless fools around the school and show him around, or have a nice nap in the tree.''

''Noone said you had to act like those bitchy bottle blondes, just show someone who is new around.''

''Well he didn't want to go, what was i meant to do? drag him along by his hair? hed probably decafitate me like that fire bell.''

''Huh? what are you talking about?''

''Oh, there was supposed to be a fire drill but Mr paranoia over there chopped the school bell for this part of the school in half.''

''What theres a fire?''

''No.''

''Well thats good and those fire drills bore the hell out of me anyway and the Ms mayes would probably put us in detention for looking at eachother or something pathetic like that, we should go and find Keiko.''

''Fine,'' Ayame grunted before standing up and and placing her hands in her back pockets before walking off with Miirei, Shuichi, and Hiei followed.

''Ayame-san how do you know where Keiko is?'' Shuichi questioned.

''Eheh Ayame jus...'' Miirei started with a nervous chuckle before Ayame cut in, in a monotone voice.

''Don't play dumb, you know we're youkais and we know your youkais,''

Ash: That lne up there that was full of XXX and screaming is a quote i stole from the gravitation manga 1, page 68. Said by Maiko Shidou, to Shuichi Shindou.

Phew! That took em a while to find out. Especially seeing how it's 03:45 am

Alex: Yay! I'm in this one. Or atleast my OC is.

Ash: Hehehe. We're listening to some song called Giri Giri Surf Rider by Halcali on winamp. It's a pretty mellow song, not usually my cup of tea. But i cant get this one out of my head.

Alex: sings along to the tune, using different types of food as lyrics

Ash: joins in


	3. youkai?

Ash: I'm sorry that it takes me a while to update. Maybe if i got a review it'd help me speed things up.

As the three of them being Shuichi, Hiei, and Miirei stood there, Ayame just carried on towards Keiko. Ayame stopped and turned around and looked at Shuichi and Hiei.

''What did you think i wouldn't be able to tell? You reek of fox,'' Ayame said to Shuichi ''And you forbidden child. Not many people have hair that sticks three foot in the air, and saying your real name in a ningen school wasn't very smart either.''

''So what are you two?'' Shuichi asked.

''Uh uh uh, i worked it out for myself and i'm sure Miirei also knew, so you have to work that out for yourselves, now are we going to find Keiko and other bakas or not? I still need to find out what they are'' Ayame said then started off again with the other three following.

''So Keiko how did your tour go?'' Miirei asked once they'd found her, Yusuke, and kuwabara.

''Fine except Kuwabara scared away any girl that walked towards us, so how did yours and Ayame's go?''

''Well Shuichi only wanted to see the school gardens for some reason and Ayame didn't show Hiei around, she just slept in a tree'' the pink haired girl said while glaring at Ayame Who was now standing at the back of the group with her hands in her pockets.

''Well i kinda expected that off Aya-chan,'' Keiko said getting a grunt of Ayame. ''Well anyway its lunch time now, we will show you four where the canteen is then you can do what you want'' When she looked around Ayame and Hiei had gone.

''Huh? where did the shrimps go?'' Yusuke said looking around.

''Ayame's on the school roof and Hiei's in the furthest tree over there'' Miirei said pointing up on the field.''Anyway lets go get lunch i'm starved,'' Miirei said walking toward the school building with the rest apart from Ayame and Hiei.

On the way to the canteen some girls swamped Shuichi and kept bugging him they finally got away and into the canteen. When they had gotten their nasty cafeteria food they took an empty table the nearest to the back and started to talk about Ayame and Miirei's episode in homeform and maths when Kelsie and her cronies started to walk over, Miirei who was the first to notice this growled a little.

''Whats wrong?'' Shuichi asked concerned.

''Kelsie and her minions are coming over,'' The pink haired girl said with a growl.

''Whos Kelsie?''

''Shes the main prep in our class and i'm still trying to figure how one person can say like so many times in one day.'' With this Shuichi chuckled.

''Like hi Shuichi!'' Kelsie said batting her eyelids.

''See what i mean,'' Miirei muttered while trying to get her fork into the food making Shuichi smile.

''Uh..hello'' Shuichi said backing away into Miirei making the pink haired girl move over aswell, but Kelsie just took that as a invitation to sit down.

''So like Shuichi,what are you like doing tonight?''

''Umm i have to go home and look after my mother,'' Shuichi lied.

''Oh well like would you like go out with me?'' Kelsie said in her preppy tone with loads of minions behind her.

''Oh um i'm very sorry but i'm allready going out with..''Shuichi said looking around thinking about saying he was going out with Keiko but saw Yusuke had his arm around her. ''Miirei'' He said getting a surprised look off of everyone.

''Hu...'' Miirei started when she realized it would really get on the preps nerves if she was going out with the person Kelsie wanted to.''Yeah thats right i'm going out with Shu-chan,'' Miirei said putting her arms around Shuichi's chest making him blush. ''And if you get too close you'll have me and Ayame to deal with,''

''So like where is Ayame?'' Kelsie said after moving away from Shuichi.

''She's staying away from you'' Miirei replied.

''Why is she that scared of me?''

''Well the way i see it shes holding back so she dosn't kill you''

''Oh? like how do you see that?''

''Well the way you tried to pick a fight with her on the first day of school, and the many times you've set your minions on her and its only resulted in you and them getting fractures and Ayame sitting there laughing at you,'' Miirei said letting go of Shuichi and taking a bite out of her apple and closing her eyes ''Tell me have you ever been able to get your hands on me or Ayame?'' Miirie said looking at her with her eerie yellow eyes and mirth in her voice.

''Errgh you like totally piss me off you just like wait untill after school, and like bring that bitch Ayame with you,'' the bottle blonde said before storming out.

''I don't appreciate you starting arguments that revolve around me,'' Ayame said monotonously seemingly appearing out of nowhere behind Miirei then taking a seat next to Shuichi so the seating plan went: the wall, Keiko, Yusuke, and Kuwabara on one side and on the other was: The wall Miirei, Shuichi, and Ayame.

''Uh... well that bottle blond was asking for it'' The pink haired girl said with a sweatdrop.

''So you had to bring me into it?''

''No i didn't have to, but it was fun''

''Well why don't you go and have your fun with Shuichi in a closet somewhere?''

''Shutup! that was just to piss Kelsie off. Hehe the look on her face killed me''

''I really wish it would have and anyOOF..'' The two toned girl said before getting barged further into shuichi by Hiei who had a really pissed off look on his face.

''What the hell was that?'' Miirei asked being squished into the wall by Shuichis back whom was being squished by Ayame who was being squished by Hiei

''Twas that baka Kajihenge,'' Ayame said to Miirei then turning back to Hiei ''Move, go sit next to Kuwabara.''

''No. i'm trying to hide,'' Hiei said with a stressed out look on his face and carried on looking around, then recognizing someone and ducking underneath the table into Ayame's legs.

''Hey get out of there you pervert!'' Ayame said in a freaked out voice.

''Hn.'' Hiei replied.

''Whats he doing down there Aya?'' Miirei said winking.

''Hiding from someone i think, and if you're implying anything i'm gonna' kill you'' Ayame said with one of those vains on her head.

''Well i'm implying something, yet i don't feel dead nor pain.''

''Well as soon as this per-oh god here comes miss prep.'' Ayame said with a growl pinning her ears down on her head.

''Great. I think this time one of us might have to knock her out. She's really pushing her luck''

''Yes...'' Ayame started but couldn't finish because she was inturupted by Kelsie.

''Like hi everyone'' Kelsie said flicking her peroxide hair expecting a reply from everyone, after the blatant ingoral she continued. ''Like has anyone seen Hii-chan?''

''Yes hes undOOOF'' Ayame started before getting hit by Hiei ''I mean no, hes not here.''

''Oh and like whos under the table?'' Kelsie said bending down so anyone that was behind her could see up her super short pink ''belt'' other wise known as a skirt. ''Oh like Hiei! what are you like doing under there?'' Kelsie asked not getting a reply so she then started to crawl under and pull Hiei by his legs which made him hold onto the nearest thing which unfortunetly was Ayame's legs.

''Come..On...Out...Hiei'' Kelsie said straining to pull him out.

''Get the hell off of my legs. And you get the hell out from under the table,'' Ayame shouted at the both of them.

''Like Ayame why don't you like let go of my Hiei and then we can like get out from under the table,''

''I'm not holding onto him, and why don't you learn to talk like a normal person? Your likes,so's, and totally's are giving me a freaking headache'' Ayame said with those anger vains popping out all over her head, she then jumped off of the bench seat pulling Hiei out from under the table and Kelsie under the table, the bell then rang before anyone could do or say anything, Ayame quickly kicked Hiei off of her legs and followed Miirei to art''

The two art lessons passed very quickly mainly because Kelsie wasn't in them so Miirei and Ayame went out and waited on the playgroung for kelsie, Ayame sitting in the tree and Miirei sitting down on the grass leaning against the tree just conversing through the telepathic link their minds had somehow made after being together for all these years.

''So, you like waited for me, i thought you two chickens might like run away,'' Kelsie said inturupting Ayame and Miirei's conversation.''Oh so like Ayame didn't show up just like i thought'' Kelsie said then clicked her fingers sending 4 jocks out of her group of cronies after Miirei who was still sitting on the ground smirking, when they came too close Ayame jumped out of the tree kicking the four boys over onto their backs and landing feet first on the two boys in the middle

''You were saying?''

''Yeah, its just like you to like cause a sneak attack to like try and flaw my perfect plan.'' Kelsie said.

''Well unlike you i don't need to spend two hours busting my brain thinking up a crappy plan. I'm just naturally better then you.'' Ayame retorted still standing on the two boys who were now trying to push her off while the others had run back to the cronie squad.

''Like what are you doing? go and beat them up!'' Kelsie shouted at the cronies, Ayame stepped backwards off the other two and kicked them into kelsie knocking her over. Ayame then turned to Miirei.

''Do you want to do anything more to them? Or can we go home?''

''Lets go home,'' Miirei replied '' They're not worth it.''

Ayame and Miirei walked out of the schoolyard with Kelsie and her cronies shouting after them.

''I really don't feel good today, can i crash with you tonight?'' The two toned girl said.

''I noticed you weren't upto it today, usually you would of played around with kelsie and her minions a bit more. Sure you can crash at my place but you gotta do me one favour,''

''Depends on what the favour is.''

''You have to sleep with my landlord so i don't have to pay him rent.''

''Huh? Wha?'' Ayame said surprised then calmed down, ''What do you mean landlord? you live in the middle of the woods.''

''Yup with your pack, and Tezuka,''

''Don't be stupid, anyway he is mated to Galatea''

''Yeah i'm only messing with you, so whats going on between you and Hiei?''

''What d'you mean?''

''You know.''

''What so you think that i automaticly get a crush or fall in love with a boy who crawls around under the table while clinging to my legs?''

''Maaaaaybe''

''Well anyway whats going on between you and Shuichi?''

''Nothing, the only reason i hugged him was to piss Kelsie off and anyway hes too polite and bishie looking for me you can have him, i wouldn't mind having Hiei though,''

''Heh just keep him away from me and i'll be happy.''

''Mhm,''

''Don't mhm me. I know something wrong and or pervertive is going through your head'' Ayame said before turning around and growling, her eyes looking reflective in the dark. ''Why are you following us?''

''We need to take you to Koema'' Yusuke replied

''Oh yeah were really going to just walk upto you willingly'' Miirei replied bearing her fangs.

''Well if not we'll make you'' Yusuke declared.

Miirei, if we escape lets meet back at the forest where Tezukas pack is. Ayame said telepathicly.

Sure, but for now lets split up.

Ayame blurred onto the rooftops while Miirei dashed into the forest.

''Kurama and me will go after Miirei in the forest and you two go after Ayame. Botan should appear if you catch her,'' Yusuke ordered but Hiei had allready gone, Kuwabara ran after Hiei and Ayame and Kurama and Yusuke ran after Miirei.

As Ayame was blurring along the rooftops she could feel Hiei's spirit energy (can't remember the word . ) behind her closing in and Kuwabara was very far back running along the ground, she quickly jumped into someones open window and out through a closed window smashing it with Hiei still behind her.

She stopped and turned around ready to take on Hiei but he wasn't anywhere to be seen, suddenly she felt his spirit energy behind her and quickly dropped down onto the ground and brought her foot around so to trip him over but he jumped into the air and disapeared again and was about to bring the hilt of his katana down onto her head but she caught it with her hands and started to force it upwards while Hiei was pushing it downwards.

Out of nowhere Kuwabara slashed at Ayame with his spirit sword creating a slash down her back, Ayame winced slightly then jumped into the sky and landed on a lamp post to catch her breath slightly. She jumped off of the post and kicked Kuwabara into a shop window making the burgular alarm go off and startling Ayame giving Hiei enough time to bring the hilt of his katana down onto the back of her head knocking her out. Hiei then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder then walked over to Kuwabara and started to kick him to try and wake him up.

Miirei ran through the forest that she knew like the back of her hand with Shuichi and Yusuke on her tail. While she was running she remembered Yusuke refering to Shuichi as Kurama, could he be the great and feared theif Yoko Kurama? nah its probably just a coincidence, suddenly the roots from a tree grabbed her foot tripping her over.

''What the hell?'' The pink haired girl shouted before slashing at the roots with her claws and getting back up and running, after a while of running she got to a clearing and stopped to take a breath she could smell the Urameshi kid and the fox but they wern't too close yet she then started to walk till some vines wrapped themselves around her body and arms making her fall to the ground.

The pink head started to chew through the bits of bamboo when Shuichi and Yusuke appeared seemingly out of breath from running. Miirei pretended to be unconcious and let her breathing drop.Yusuke and Shuichi walked over to her and Shuichi put his hand next to her to pick her up,but Miirei quickly clamped down onto his hand with her fangs, feeling kind of sorry for him but then remebered he was trying to capture her and Ayame and held on tighter making Shuichi wince and bite down onto his lip.

The red head then pulled a seed out of is pocket and put it in her mouth making her feel dizzy and loosen up on his hand after another minute she was completely unconscious. Yusuke then flung her over his shoulder and called Botan on his comunicator.


	4. Captured

A.N Sorry for the long wait. I tried to post it up before a went away for a week. To a place where I'd have no internet. But Fanfiction wouldn't work for me :s

Ayame awoke in a pitch black room. Not recognizing where she was she quickly tryed to jump up but found she was tied down. She calmed herself down and concentrated on her surroundings. She was bound to a bed with leather straps, the only light in the room was coming in through the bits that the curtains failed to cover, the room had no objects or personal accesories in to tell whos it was, but the scent gave it away, there were many scents but the main one was Hiei's. Ayame growled remembering how the four of them attacked her and Miirei. Her mind quickly went to Miirei, where was she? How was she? Did she escape? Was she caught? these thoughts ran through the two toned girls head till she heard footsteps coming closer to the door, she quickly started to chew at the leather straps that were binding her arms and feet to the bed.

When the four boys walked in, they turned on the light making Ayame hiss they saw she was bound to the bed chewing at her straps like an angry animal.

''Was it necessary to bind her to the bed, Hiei?'' Shuichi asked.

''Hn,'' Was the monotone reply the red head got.

''Where's Miirei?'' Ayame asked in a deathly quiet voice giving up on the leather straps.

''Shes sleeping, but should be awake in a couple of hours.'' Shuichi replyed

''Untie me.'' Ayame demanded.

''Only if you promise to not try to hurt any of us, and not try to escape,'' Shuichi said.

''No deal,'' Ayame said then blue flames engulphed her and when the flames had died a black cat with silver tipped ears stood there. The left ear had four silver hoops hanging from it ,two tails that were also silver tipped, and had a silver crescent on her but/side upper leg(like on a my little pony),and two cuffs were on her front legs, they both shrunk with Ayame's body.

''Awww look at the cute little cat,'' Kuwabara shouted making Ayame growl at him, she then jumped off the bed and bounced herself off of Kuwabaras head towards the open door untill Hiei appeared infront of her and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck dangling her in the air. Suddenly a blue blur leapt at Hiei knocking him into the far wall making him drop Ayame, when everyone had finished looking at where Hiei was they turned to the door to see Miirei whom was now holding the cat version of Ayame.

''How did you get out?'' Shuichi asked unbelieving

''Simple, i'm not your everyday weak demon,'' Miirei said then threw Ayame into the air, in mid-air blue fire engulphed Ayame's cat form and when the fire had died Ayame was standing next to Miirei in her Human-ish form.

''We need to take you to Koenma,''

''Fine whatever,'' Ayame said putting her hands into her pockets, everyone looked at her disbelievingly then Yuusuke pulled out his comunicater getting a couple of chuckles from Miirei. He glared at her then called Botan whom appeared only 5 seconds after.

''Hi Yusuke,'' The perky blue haired girl cried.

''Koenma ready to see these two?'' Yuusuke replied.

''Sure,'' The bluenette that was floating on an oar said before opening a blue swirly portal and floating in, Yuusuke followed in after her and then Kuwabara.

''No way am i getting in that,'' Ayame said pointing at the portal. ''How do i know where it gos? or whats on the the other side?''

''Theres nothing wrong with it, its just a portal that will transport you to Koenma's,'' Shuichi comforted.

''I don't care, i'm not getting in and thats final. Can't we just Waaaaa''(was meant to be walk) Ayame started before getting picked up by Hiei and thrown over his shoulder, he then jumped straight into the portal with Miirei and Shuichi following.

''When they got through the portal they were confronted by two large stone doors that slid open automaticly producing a very long corridor.

''You can put me down now,'' Ayame said to Hiei angrily.

''Yes, put her down so she can walk next to me,'' Kuwabara said.

''On second thoughts i'll stay up here,'' Ayame said quickly making everyone laugh, Hiei smirk and Kuwabara scowl.

They finally came to another set of large doors, Botan went and spoke into a little box on the door making them open, inside the doors loads of ogres were rushing aroung with bits of paper and shouting things, a couple of the ogres cowered and some ran away when they saw the group. They then walked through the mass of ogres till they got to yet another door.

''How many doors has this baka place got?'' Ayame whined while shifting uncomfortably on Hiei's shoulder, ''Y'know Hiei your too boney.

''You can talk, i've had tubs of sweet snow that were heavier then you,'' Hiei replied in a monotone voice making the YuYu gang stare at him because he said more then two words to someone.

''Well excuse me for being thin''

''Thin? anoxexic is more like it, i bet if we pulled up your top we'd be able to see your rib cage,''

''And if you ever dared to pull up my top i can garantee you'd be unconscious,''

''Hn,''

''There's the Hiei we all know and love, you were starting to worry me there,'' Shuichi said with mirth in his voice just getting an indignified Hn from Hiei.

The two giant pink doors slid open automaticly and the gang walked into the office looking place, Hiei threw Ayame onto a couch that was in front of the large desk and took his normal place leaning against the wall at the back. Miirei took a seat on the couch that Ayame was on, Kurama sat down on a seat that was near the back, and Yusuke and Kuwabara sat on another couch that was at the side of the room.

The big red chair then turned around revealing a baby that was like 10 times smaller then the chair.

''I am lord Koenma,'' The baby said in a very childish voice making Ayame and Miirei do an anime fall out of there seats, they then gathered themselves up and sat back on the sofa Ayame sat stretched out with her hands behind her head and her eyes closed, and Miirei sat with her legs folded leaning her back on Ayame's side.

''Tell me your full names'' Koenma ordered,''

''Ayame Rath Honoo''

''Miirei Ruin Higure'' They both replied making Koenma,Shuichi, and Hiei stare at them.

''Are you the merciless theives that go by the name Rath and Ruin?'' Koenma asked still staring at them

''Yeah'' Miirei replyed,

''I guess we are,'' Ayame replyed.

''OGRE,'' Koenma shouted making Ayame and Miirei wince, An ogre suddenly rushed in,

''Yes Ko..Koenma-sama,'' the ogre said.

''Bring me the files for Ayame Rath Honoo and Miirei Ruin Higure,'' Koenma ordered, the ogre quickly rushed out and returned less then a minute later with two files he put them on Koenma's desk then rushed off quickly, closing the doors behind him.

Koenma picked up the files and looked through them.

''Ayame's father was killed when she was very young, she was then watched over by a friend who is still unknown untill he left her by herself. She travelled through the Makai untill she was captured by some bounty hunters who beat her and taught her how to fight and use her powers, soon they became to fear her after she killed some of the bounty hunters so they abandoned her she then wandered through the Makai fending for herself and killing any other demons that approached her untill she met up with Miirei Higure. They both became theives and got the nicknames Rath and Ruin that soon became a part of their real names. When the bounty on their head got too big, it seemed everybody in the Makai were after them. They both escaped into the Nigenkai. From there Ayame caused havok in different schools then transfered when anyone found out too much or when they got kicked out. Ayame wanted to find out about her human mother so she sought her out and found she had a partner, Ayame started to live with them because they seemed like a nice family, like one she never had, but after one day of playing happy familys Her mother's partner started to beat her mom again, after a week of that Ayame's mother abandoned Ayame leaving her with her new step dad, whom got drunk and beat her everynight. Ayame is one of the proud Ayashitens.

''Whats a Ayashiten?'' Kuwabara asked stupidly. Yuusuke didn't know either but felt it was better to stay quiet. Someone would eventually tell him.

''An Ayashiten is a demonic creature from the Makai that resembles a human cat but with the exceptions of having two tails instead of the normal one, and theres a little mark on their forehead which allows them to comunicate telepathicly with other creatures. they can also change into large tiger like creature which is their beast form. They usually go around in packs of about twenty or more and have an imunity to fire.''explained Shuichi who was the only that could be bothered.

''But usually two tails that also have a human form are either royalty, or a packs leader.'' Shuichi added as an after thought.

''So you're telling me that Ayame controls a pack of two tails?'' Yuusuke asked unbelieving.

''No. i passed the honor onto a male called Tezuka. They moved to the Nigenkai when me and Miirei did but will probably be looking for us now because we haven't been to see them, Miirei got made a member of the pack a while ago and even went out with...'' Ayame said before Miirei clamped her hand over Ayame's mouth.

''Shutup. That was because of certain complications, if you ever bring that up again i'll be forced to bring up you know who.''

''Fine fine, just forget i said anything,''

''Anyway.'' Koenma inturupted ''The first part of Ayame's life is unknown, she got amnesia and the files have been tampered with so we're not too sure about her first years.'' The godling explained. Making Ayame smirk. Miirei was sold by her mother to a market place for slaves then sold to a demon who beat her daily and made her clean his house and other chores. When she got older and her body developed he tryed to rape her but she had been training daily in the forest and she killed him then escaped. Miirei made her way in the Makai by herself for awhile untill she met and partnered up with Ayame. Thankfully Miirei calmed Ayame down, so Ayame stopped detroying whole towns, and massacring everyone she met. After a while they got a bounty on their head and nearly the whole of Makai was after them so they escaped to the Ningenkai, she stayed with Ayame while Ayame sought out her mother, when Ayame went to live in the house with her mother Miirei found a small cottage type place in a forest where she decided to live with Ayame's pack.'' Koenma finished, looking down at the two demoness that didn't look bothered.

''So you brought us here to tell us our life story. How nice and insightfull.'' Ayame said sarcasticly.

''Well you two have 3 choices seeing as how many crimes you have comitted,'' Koenma started

''Wait! Do we three have two choices. Or do us two have three choices?'' Miirei asked. ''And can one of them involve food? I'm hungry. Y'see i hadn't eaten the whole of yesterday. Then your grunts. No offence.'' Miirei said to the others in the room. ''Came and kidnapped me.''

''You can either spend the rest of your long life rotting in spirit prison, get executed, or join team Urameshi, What do you pick?''

''I pick execution'' Ayame declared not even bothering to open her eyes.

''As do i. Atleast i wont be hungry.'' Miirei declared.Koenma started sorting through some papers and started to read from one in his hand.

''Well my executioners are on strike so you will have to spend about three months in prison before you get executed, do you want to go through with that?''

'' Hell no! the reason i picked execution was because its quick, i'd rather do anything then get stuck in a freaking cell for 3 months,'' Ayame said angrily, sitting up properlly on the couch, with her legs crossed.

''I'll join your stupid team Urameshi,'' Miirei said still leaning on Ayame's side.

''Good, well when my executioners come back i'll inform you two and if you still feel like it you can be executed, you will be living in a big house with the rest of the Urameshi team in the Ningenkai and i will summon you when any missions come up'' Koenma said then opened a portal, ''I'm expecting you all to be at school tommorow ontime, any questions?''

''I have one'' Miirei said raising her hand then putting it back down, ''If i go through that portal with a fly or something like that, get its molocules mixed up with my molocules ending up with my head on the flys body and the flys head on my body which will go on a rampage and try to kill my friends?'' Miirei asked while the rest of the room just stared at her like O.o with their mouths open.

''Okay, i think someones been watching the t.v a bit too much,'' Ayame said before pulling Miirei off the couch and into the portal with the others apart from Botan and Koenma following.

They appeared in a large living room type place, it had a t.v, DVD player,gamecube,Ps2 near the front of the room then there was a red sofa with a matching red love seat and reclinable chair, the walls were a cozy red colour and the carpet was orange with a large red mat in the middle of the room that had strange black aztec looking signs on it, the kitchen was attatched by a large doorframe type thing it had all of your kitchen needs and a large dining table was also in there.

''So where's my room?'' Miirei asked looking aorund.

''I'll show you both your rooms, follow me,'' Shuichi said walking up the stairs and along a corridor till he got to two doors.''Miirei this will be your roome and Ayame yours will be this room on the right of Miirei's, Hiei's is on the right of Ayame's, mine is opposite Miirei's Kuwabara's is opposite Ayame's'' Kurama informed making Ayame shudder. ''And Yuusuke's is oposite Hiei's. there are separate bathrooms in each room and another one downstairs if it becomes blocked or the hot water runs out, i'm going downstairs to start the dinner. All your belongings have allready been delivered by botan, just ask me if you need anything,'' Shuichi said walking down the stairs.

''Lets see what your room looks like first,'' Ayame said opening Miirei's door.

The walls were an icy blue with silver and dark blue snowflakes going around the middle of the room, the curtains were icy blue with silver snowflakes just like the cover on the canopy bed, the carpet was silver making the room look magical, and there was a refreashing smell of pepermint lingering in the room.

''Woah, i hope my room suits me aswell as yours suits you,'' Ayame said while walking out of the room and to her own with Miirei behind her, Ayame opeened her door then screamed extremely loudly making Hiei who was in his room run out and the other three that were downstairs run up.

''What's the matter?'' Shuichi asked.

''What the hell happened to this room? it looks like a bunch of carebears have vomited all over the walls,'' Ayame said looking disbelievingly at the pink walls.

''Well you see Botan was the person who last had this room untill she moved into a different house with Keiko and Yukina.'' Shuichi explained after regaining his breath.

''Great. I had to get stuck with the room that that bubbly bluenette had, so who's Yukina?'' Ayame asked

''She's Kuwabara's girlfriend'' Shuichi explained making Kuwabara blush and Hiei glare at Kuwabara then storm into his room slamming the door behind him. '

'jeeze whats his problemAyame thought.

''Well can you get Koenma to get me some paint?'' Ayame asked, Kuwabara and Yusuke returning to the t.v downstairs.

''Um sure, what colours would you like?''Shuichi replied.

''Black and silver please and a black carpet to fit this room,''

''Would you like some help with painting?''

''Nah. I'm good.''

''Okay well i'll go get the stuff,'' Shuichi said before leaving. Ayame quickly whipped the baby blue covers off the bed and the curtains that were draping of the canopy bed and threw them out the window.She then started to pull the blue carpet with pink swirlys up, Ayame extended her retractable claws and cut parts of the carpet off and put them in a pile by the corner, Shuichi then appeared from a portal with some tins of paint and a roll of black carpet.

''Oh thanks, akage. I can handle it from here,'' Ayame said taking the roll of carpet onto her shoulder with one hand and the three paint tins in the other hand, she then put the carpet and the tins in a corner of her room, Shuichi watched her for a moment then left to do his cooking, Ayame quickly looked through her bags and pulled out a baggy long sleeved black top and a pair of purple shorts, she walked into her bathroom and took her clothes including her socks off(she kept her underwear on)then put on the purple shorts which fit her just right and then put on the baggy top which came down to her knees so she pulled it up a tied a knot in the side just at the top of the shorts.

Ayame put her previously worn clothes in the washing basket in the bathroom then exited the washroom and started to pick up the bits of pink carpet and throw them out the window. The catgirl picked the roll of black carpet up out of the corner and layed it down on one half of the room slicing off the excess with her claws, she then moved the canopy bed onto the freshly lain carpet and pulled the carpet over the rest of the bare floor cutting the excess off and throwing it out the window.

She opened the tin of silver paint and stood it on a spare towel then started to paint the skirting board when Shuichi shouted dinner from the bottom of the stairs. As soon as Shuichi had finished the word, Yuusuke and Kuwabara or what rightly sounded like a stampede, rushed out of their rooms and down the stairs followed by Miirei opening her door and walking to the end of the hallway civily then jumping down all the stairs and Hiei opening and closing his door then blurring soundlessly down the stairs.

_'I'll just skip dinner tonight, I need to finish painting my room anyway' _Ayame thought to herself and carried on painting the skirting board.

Ayame had finished the skirting board and was trying to reach the alcove with the silver paint when Shuichi knocked on her allready open door.

''Come in.'' Ayame said then stood up from where she was sitting at the windowsill.

''You should join us at the dinner table before Yusuke and Kuwabara inhale all the food,'' The red head said with mirth in his voice.

''I'll skip tonight, I need to finish this,'' Ayame said motioning to the room.

''But you won't have enough strength to continue if you dont eat anything, and i'm not going to stop bugging you untill you come down''

''If i had a mother, i'm sure she'd act like you, fine i'll come down let me just wash my hands,''

''Good i'll meet you downstairs,''

Ayame went into her bathroon then washed her hands and face and started down the stairs, when she got to the dining area she took a seat inbetween Shuichi and Yusuke, so the seating plan went: Shuichi at the head of the table, then Ayame and Yusuke at the side and Hiei at the bottom of the table and on the other side of the table opposite Ayame was Miirei and opposite Yusuke was Kuwabara.

Ayame's P.O.V:

I looked around the table studying everyone, there was a bowl of ramen before everyone and a large plate with riceballs on in the middle, Yusuke and Kuwabara were just stuffing the food in there mouth only stopping when they choked then quickly carryimg on with their food. Shuichi was eating civily with his chopsticks, Miirei had started to eat with her mouth like she would when we were in the wild, but after getting a strange look from Shuichi she picked up her chopsticks and is now fumbling with them trying to pick up her ramen with them but failing miserably, shuichi then laughs at her making her blush, i thought she was going to go after Hiei, but now i see she likes Shuichi, its probably because of his hair, she's always had a thing for red heads except that time she went out with Sasuke that silver haired thief. I then look over to Hiei, he's waiting until he thinks noones looking then quickly taking nearly invisible mouthfulls,the only real proof thats he's actually eating is the contents of his bowl is slowly dissapearing, he then looks up from his bowl and glares at me so i glare back, we don't break the glare untill Shuichi speaks up.

Normal P.O.V:

''Aren't you going to eat anything Ayame?''

''Uh umm i'm not really hungry,''

''Oh yeah, like thats true, how can you not be hungry when you haven,'' Miirei started before Ayame jumped over the table knocking Miirei out of her chair, Ayame then landed on her hands and feet her back perfectly rounded like a cats with no sign of pain from the position she was in. Ayame then leapt over to Miirei grabbed her by the mouth and ran out of the dining area and out of the front door so noone could hear them speak then let go of Miirei's mouth.

''What the hell was that for,'' Miirei nearly screamed.

''I don't want you bringing up my being starved because i don't trust them. They'll just pity me,'' Ayame said with a hiss.

''Well i understand that, but why weren't you eating?''

''Well the last time i snuk into a ningen's house i found some soft white stuff in the kitchen, its in Shuichi's kitchen aswell,'' Ayame said while Miirei just looked at her clulessly. ''Okay wait here i'll go get it,'' Ayame then ran back into the house grabbed the soft white substance and ran back out then handed it to Miirei.

''Y'mean bread?'' Miirei said looking at the loaf of bread that was handed to her.

''If thats what its called then yes. Anyway i had some of that then the next morning because my stomach wasn't used to food i has to puke up the contents of my stomach into the toilet which was quite painfull,''

''So what do you plan on doing? never eating again? sooner or later you're going to have to eat and its better to start sooner then later, at the moment you look extremely thin, frail, and pale, I bet you wouldn't even be able to take on weak demons from the Makai in this state.

''Fine i'll eat the food, but if i feel like puking i'm gonna come and do it in your room,''

''You should do it in the spikey dudes room, that'd be class,''

''Yeah it'd be funny, but he'd probably decapitate me,''

''Ahwell, atleast you'd be dieing for a good cause,'' Miirei said walking back into the house with the bread in her hand and Ayame following behind her.

the guys P.O.V:

Ayame jumped over the table missing the food and tackled Miirei to the floor, Ayame then grabbed Miirei by her mouth and ran out of the house.

What the hell was that all about?'' Yuusuke asked, too shocked to carry on with his food.

''I'm not quite sure,'' Kurama answered still looking at where the girls left through.

''They're both crazy,'' Kuwabara said then wen't back to eating his food.

''I agree with you there Kuwabara,'' Yusuke said then went back to eating his food. Kurama and Hiei looked at where Ayame dragged Miirei then went back to eating aswell.

Ayame suddenly ran into the kitchen where the dining table was ignoring the guys and looking around for something, she then picked up the loaf of bread and ran back outside.

''Okay, why did Ayame just run outside with the bread?'' Yuusuke asked with a confused expression on his face.

''Maybe they're having a picnic?'' Kurama said.

''Woah, that sounds interesting, i'm going to watch,'' Kuwabara said in a disturbing pervertive voice, Yusuke then picked up a spare plate and threw it at Kuwabara knocking him out.

Miirei then walked back into the kitchen with the bread in her hand and Ayame behind her, Miirei put the bread back on the worktop in the kitchen then walked back over to her chair picked it up and sat in it. Ayame looked at Kuwabara knocked out on the floor then decided not to ask and sat in her seat.


	5. high on life

''What did you need the bread for?'' Yusuke asked Ayame.

''I needed to ask Miirei what it was.' Ayame replied whilst looking at the bowl of Ramen in front of her.

''You didn't know what bread was?''

''Yeah. I've never really eaten any ningen food before, just random stuff that I find or Miirei gives to me.''

''So have you been getting food from the Makai?'' Shuichi asked interested.

''No.'' Ayame replied bluntly not wanting to continue with the current subject.

''So what have you been eating?'' Yusuke said.

''Anything Miirei has said was okay to eat, but I prefer fresh meat,'' Ayame said then grinned when she saw the sickened look on Yusuke's face. She picked up her sticks what she heard other Ningens call chopsticks before then watched how Shuichi was holding and picking the noodles up with his chopsticks unawareably getting very close to him. Ayame then tried to hold the chopsticks the same way Shuichi was but they didn't stay at first, after a couple of trys they stayed firmly between her two fingers and thumb, she then practiced opening and closing them a couple of times. By now Shuichi was wondering why she was leaning across the table closer to his plate then started to watch her. Ayame then tried to pick up some noodles with the chopsticks but they slid out, she tried a couple more time then flopped her head onto the table.

''Would you like to use a fork?'' Shuichi sugested laughing mentally at how cute and childish she looked.

''No,'' Ayame replied stubornly and lifted her head back off the table '' I can do it,''

''A fork would be easier,'' Shuichi said with a sweatdrop.

''Don't bother,'' Miirei said to Shuichi ''She's too stubborn and hates anyone being better then her at anything'' Ayame then glared at her overhearing what she said then went back to trying to use her chopsticks.

After 20 more minutes of practicing with the chopsticks everyones else had finished Hiei was sitting on the windowsill just staring out of the window, Yusuke and Kuwabara were on the couch playing a racing game, Miirei was sitting on another chair watching them and Shuichi was keeping Ayame company at the table, Ayame had finally mastered the chopsticks and picked some of her ramen up with her chopsticks.

''Eugh, they're cold and yucky,'' Ayame moaned.

''Thats because you took too long to eat them,'' Kurama said laughing ''Let me stick it in the microwave.'' Shuichi took the bowl away from Ayame so she went and looked in the freezer for something else to eat a minute later Shuichi returned with a heated up bowl of Ramen.

''Thats okay I've found something much tastier,'' Ayame said poking her fingers into a tub of ice cream then licking the ice cream off her fingers.

''I'm not sure you should be doing that,'' Kurama said looking at the ice cream then back over at the windowsill.

''And why not?'' Ayame asked. Hiei suddenly pulled the tub out of her hands.

''Hey!'' Ayame cried then pulled the tub back out of his hands and jumped behind Shuichi, With Hiei standing on the other side of the red haired boy. A thought ran through Ayame's mind making her grin, she then heated her hands up to the point just before summoning fire, making the tub of ice-cream melt then chucked it over Hiei's head and stayed behind Miirei.

Yusuke and Kuwabara looked around just in time to see Hiei get covered in melted ice cream. They both looked at him for a moment then burst into fits of laughter. Hiei looked over at them and glared then looked back over at Ayame who was snickering from behind Miirei, Hiei launched himself at Ayame but she just ran behind Shuichi and jumped onto his shoulders then pulled the skin under her eye down and stuck her tongue out at Hiei. The fire apparition then growled and jumped out the window.

''What was all that about?'' Miirei asked confused.

''Hiei attacked me for no apparent reason,'' Ayame said from Shuichi's shoulders.

''Yeah like i'll believe that, and whats with getting so close to Shuichi?don't you usually not trust others?'' Miirei said with mirth in her voice.

''It's only Ningens i don't trust. And besides Shuichi is my adopted mom, isn't that right okaa-san?'' Ayame said to Shuichi making him sweatdrop. ''Why?are you jealous Rei-chan?'' Ayame then said with a her best Cheerleader smile and in a sugar sweet voice.

''Huh? Wait! stop changing the subject, Shuichi can't be your mother he's a guy,''

''And?''

''Well he can't be a mother,''

''Aww why not? I think he'd make a great mom, hes got feminine eyes, woman thighs, and soft skin like a mom,''

''Has he really? No. No. No! he can't be your mom,''

''Fine, I'm sure he'd would like to be a mom,'' Ayame said jumping off of Shuichi's shoulders.

''Sure sure Ringley,'' Miirei said rolling her eyes, Ringley or sometimes Ringleys was one of Miirei's nicknames for the small cat girl because of the four silver hoop earings she always had in her left ear.''I'm sure all boy's want there masculine birth names replaced by Okaa-san.

''I suppose you have a point there. Beside's I've got Galatea.'' Ayame said thoughtfully then started towards the stairs.

''Where are you going?'' Shuichi questioned curiously.

''To finish off painting my room,'' Ayame said then walked up the stairs.

Alex: Gah! i'm sorry about this chapter being so short. When i wrote it a certain green haired feind glares at Ash decided it would be fun to lock some boy that managed to beat her at rugby, in a porta' potty. And on top of that, she tipped it over. When the school janitor found the boy all covered in turds and trapped in the porta' potty he said I did it as well. The nerve! So I got banned from the internet for a couple of days, And Ash was still banned, she was even grounded, so the recent change in her character was made by me to get back at her. Don't worry all you people that want her grumpy or whatever, she'll be back to normal by the next chapter, just pretend she's really high on life.

Ash: Thankyou everyone that reviewed. I can't be bothered to go back and look at the names of the people that reviewed, because my stupid parrot stuck his head over the steamer and now half of his head is bald, so I gotta' take him to the vet. He keeps nodding his head like some mental person. It's actually kinda' creepy. I'll read out the names next time.


	6. Pink! But why is it pink?

Hiei got back to the house very late that night, he had gone away to calm down. What confused him was that he usually would just kill or brutally injure anyone that dared to piss him off, but he had gone and calmed himself down. After thinking this over he went into the city and bought something.

Hiei then jumped into his bedroom window and went into his bathroom, he mixed some water wtih the substance that was in the bottle then jumped back out of his window and into the tree he saw Ayame sleeping in on the way into the house, the apparition rubbed the contents of the bottle into the front of the clueless girls hair then jumped back into his window,discarded the bottle and went to raid the fridge while noone was about.

Miirei awoke just as the sun started to rise.

_'thats unusual' _Miirei thought while scratching her head _'I must have woken up becuase my body isn't used to this place yet' _

The pink haired girl got out of bed then slipped off the oversized t-shirt she used to sleep in and staggered into the bathroom and took a shower. After washing and drying herself she came out and started to dress, she put on a white sleeveless dress, then put a pair of tight black shorts on underneath just incase her dress blew up. A black long sleeved jacket over the top of the dress and two black belts with dagger sheaths on around her waist. She then put on a pair of black socks that came up past her knee and a pair of black and white sneakers/converse/chuck taylors. (they're all the same in my book) Miirei put on the loose collar that hid her ears and tail from being seen by anyone without a high spirit awareness and went out of her room and into Ayame's.

Noticing Ayame wasn't there she looked out the window and saw the cat girl sleeping in a tree branch, Miirei then jumped out of the open windows into the tree shaking it and making Ayame fall out of her place in the tree.

Ayame woke up and swiftly caught the branch with her tails.

''Damn it, you know how much that hurts.'' Ayame said getting back onto the branch while rubbing her but, glaring at the snickering pink head.

''It's nothing you can't handle, hurry up and get changed then come downstairs.'' With that Miirei jumped back in through the open window and went downstairs for breakfast.

''Baka,'' Ayame muttered then jumped into her nice, dark bedroom, She chucked the paint splattered clothes into the closet then took a shower. When she got out and had dried herself the neko-jin put on a pair of baggy black trowsers that were held up by a black belt which had a sheath for her daggers, she then put on a tight grey t-shirt and then put on her wrist gauntlets (Ash:i changed the name) (see previous chapters) pulled the brush through her hair and put it in a braid, then went downstairs.

When Ayame got down stairs she walked into the kitchen curious at to what the smells were and who was making them. Yuusuke whom was waiting at the table shouting at Kurama to hurry up stopped in mid sentance and just stared at Ayame then suddenly burst out laughing for no apparent reason.

''Yes?'' Ayame said monotonously with her hands in her back pockets. With the comotion Miirei who had gone up to help Kurama finish the pancakes turned around and gawked at Ayame. The same girl that hated pink or any other bright colour was standing in front of her with pink in her hair.

''What is it,'' Ayame was now glaring at Miirei, she hated being stared at and she definetly was not a morning person.

''Why did you dye your hair?'' Miirei asked still gawking receiving a puzzled but now interested look from Ayame instead of the previous bored one.

''What?''

''Your hair, its pink,''

Ayame just blurred into the sittingroom to look in the mirror she saw there yesterday, when she looked in the mirror she saw that the back of her hair was fine and purple, but the front was now pink!

_'That baka kajihenge did this grrrr, but why pink? it just had to be pink didn't it.' _Ayame thought to herself seething,then jumping back a bit when there was a reply in her head.

_'Yes'_ came the sound of a stern yet amused males voice.

'_So it was you, and how are you in my? so you have telepathic powers? Damn baka oni, i'm gonna' get you for this'_

_'Hn'_

Ayame then walked back into the kitchen seething.

''So how did your hair suddenly turn pink?it wasn't that way earlier,'' Miirei asked while sitting on the worktop.

''Oh Hi,''(the begining of Hiei's name.) Ayame started till she stopped herself 'I_f these find out i'll just get laughed at more and that baka will have the upper hand,' _''I dyed it just now but forgot,'' Ayame said receiving a funny look from Miirei.

''But why pink? i thought you hated pink,''

''I do, but i wanted to do something spontanious,''

''Well you sure shocked me,''

''Hn.''

Shuichi then put a large plate of the pancakes in the middle of the table and sat down. Yusuke started grabbing pancakes and shovelling them into the back of his throat receiving a look from Ayame.

''Would you like some pancakes, Ayame?'' Shuichi asked cheerfully.

''No,'' Ayame said then started to walk out of the kitchen.

''Could you do me a favour please Ayame, could you go and wake Kuwabara and Hiei up for me a tell them breakfast is on the table,'' Shuichi asked hopefully getting a hn from Ayame then watched her stalk up the stairs.

''Whats up with her today?'' Shuichi asked Miirei who was still sitting on the worktop, now eating a pancake.

''Nothing's wrong with her.'' the pink haired girl started after finishing her mouthfull, ''Her moods just change, bi-polar or something.'' Miirei muttered while eating.

''Strange. I wonder why?'' Shuichi said contemplating the information he was just told.

Ayame walked along the corridor upstairs and walked into Hiei's room first finding him on his windowsill with his eyes closed.

''I know you're awake. Shuichi said breakfast's on the table,'' the two toned girl grunted then walked out of the room, the next room was Kuwabara's. she walked in and called his name, not getting a reaction she stepped upto his bed and called into his ear really loud, but again the carrot top didn't move, Ayame was about to push him off the bed when Kuwabara's arms reached out quickly and pulled her into bed.

The newly pissed off cat girl then pushed him off with no trouble and kicked him into the wall waking him up, She then turned around to go downstairs but saw Hiei leaning on the doorway in his normal black trowsers with the bottoms bandaged up and a black muscle t-shirt on, a smirk on his face, Ayame pushed past him then stalked down the stairs and past the kitchen.

''Where are you going?'' Shuichi asked seeing her walk past the kitchen,''

''Out.'' Ayame replied monotonously then went out the front door.

She had been walking for a while and was a little worried, she had decided to go to her step fathers house, it was true that Botan had gotten all of the stuff she'd needed like her clothes, but she forgot one of her most treasured possesions, Yuki her stuffed toy panda.

Ayame laughed to herself, Botan must of thought it was weird that she didn't have any tampons or towels, the reason for this is Ayame's race which is mostly Ayashitenl don't have periods, they can still have children but its up to them if they want to have a child or not, that means the female two tails can have sex as much as they wan't but don't have to get pregnant.

Her mind then went to her step father. How was she going to get into the house and get Yuki back without him finding out? And if she was caught what would he do? well that wasn't really a question, it was obvious what he would do if she was caught by him after not being home for two days, he would beat her, but would she be able to hold back? Not in her current mood. She was inturupted by the feeling of someone poking through her mind.

''Baka, why are you following me?'' She asked in a monotone voice.

''The fox sent me,'' The spikey haired boy answered from his position in the tree.

''Why?''

''He wants me to keep an eye on you,''

''I'm going to get yuki, I don't need babysitting and since when have you been the akage's spy?'' Ayame said then carried on walking, leaving the fire youkai behind.

Hiei went back to the house and stayed in his room, he came out after 10 minutes then blurred down the stairs and into the kitchen and opened the freezer searching around for some sweet snow,not finding any he went into the garden to find the fox.

Kurama was outside tending to the plants, he was holding a withered plant in his hand that was still rooted into the ground, The red head closed his eyes and the plant started to grow and regain its colour, when Kurama reopened his eyes the plant had returned to its normal state.

''Fox, we need more sweet snow,'' Hiei said from behind Kurama.

''I'll get some when I go to the store later,'' Kurama replied with a smile, '' Where's Ayame?''

''She said something about going to get Yuki, and i didn't want to watch her lock lips with her pathetic boyfriend so I came home.''

''Yuki?'' Miirei said from the tree she was in overhearing the conversation. She then started to laugh receiving a glare from Hiei ''Yuki isn't ayame's boyfriend, she's scared of others and where would you find a boy that would put up with her, find her attractive, be tough enough to not get knocked out by her, and love her for the person or demon she is all at the same time? Because thats what Ayame expects, even though sometimes I think she's just a guy with a rack. Anyway Yuki is her stuffed panda toy she always carries around with her, sometimes even at school, Botan must have thought it was just a stupid teddy, but Ayame treasures it. Miirei said while receiveing strange looks from Shuichi and Hiei.

''She carries around a panda toy?'' Shuichi asked unbelieving.

''Yup. Wait, that means that shes gone back to her step fathers place,'' Miirei said replacing her happy face with a worried one.

''So?'' Kurama asked.

''Well her stepdad always beats her and now that shes been missing for two days he's going to be furious, but at the moment Ayame is in a foul mood, I can sense it from here. And i'm not sure if she'll put up with it or just settle for escaping. What would happen if she were to kill her stepfather?'' Miirei asked Kurama, Hiei had allready blurred off to find Ayame.

''She would probably get executed or put in Reikai prison.''Kurama replyed concernedly.

Ayame walked down the street with her hands in her back pockets, some boys passed her on the other side of the street and started winking and wolf whistling but Ayame just ignored them and carried on down the street, thats what she hated most about this place, the boys that tried to chat her up couldn't handle her, noone had ever been able to handle her, many had tried to tame her but none succeded, she wondered if she would ever be tamed or broken down. Definetly not.

She jumped up into the tree near her old bedroom window, she tryed the handle only to find it was locked so she extended her claws and cut a small circle like shape in the window then pushed the piece of glass in and put her hand through the hole that was left and opened the window.

Ayame jumped in and looked around then heard some footsteps outside the door and dived under her old bed, accidently finding Yuki. The door handle turned and her step father walked in, he first walked over to the window and then picked up the peice of glass on the floor and looked around, he walked over to the closet opened it and peered it finding nothing out of the ordinary and closing it again, the whole time this was happening Ayame could only see his feet rushing about.

Suddenly Hiei appeared at the open window not yet noticed by Ayame's step father, he could sense Ayame's spirit energy, she was under the bed, and her step father was just bending down to look under it. The older by looks but younger by age man pulled back the covers and his eyes met with Ayame's mismatched ones. She quickly pounced out from under the bed knocking the old man into a wall behind him while growling.

Hiei grabbed the back of her top. He wasn't about to let her get executed all because of some stupid ningen, she then turned to him still growling then stopped and started out the window with Hiei behind her, they both blurred through trees till Ayame got pissed with this and knew he would be listening to her thoughts so she thought out:

_'Why are you still following me ,kajihenge?'_

_'So you don't go and kill your step father.'_

_'I'm not going to, now leave me alone.'_

_'No.'_

_'Why? are you my stalker now?' _she thought while smirking.

_'Maybe, maybe no.t'_

_'Well stop, it's really annoyin'g.'_

_'Hn.'_

_'I don't need babysitting, and if you keep following me I can't garantee your safety.'_

_'What are you going to attack me? I doubt that.'_

_'Not me but the others might, especially after they find out you knocked me out and kidnapped me'_

_'The two tails?'_

_'Right.'_

_'Hn.'_

_'Fine follow me but be carefull.'_

_'Hn.'_

Ayame jumped out of the trees and started walking along the woods with Hiei close behind when suddenly a brown blur shot out of a bush and tackled Ayame into another bush, Hiei's hand went instinctivly to his katana but relaxed slightly when he heard laughter coming from Ayame, she then rolled back out of the bush with a normal human sized cat with two tails and four silver hoops in its right ear and a silver lightning strike on its forehead.

Ayame then stood up and picked up the Ayashiten cub and started walking until she came to a small clearing on the edge of the forest that was over looking a very steep cliff. There were two tails everywhere of all sizes and not one had the same markings, the only thing the same was the four silver hoops they had in there left ears. An older female Ayashiten that had been grazing by the freshwater pool had walked over to Ayame.

Ayame put the younger two tail down and bowed to the older woman, then let out a series of Nyows, nyas,nyus and meows, then the older two tail did the same. A rather large male then walked over to Ayame with his hackles up, he wasn't small like the rest of the cats, he was was the size of a tiger with silver stripes on him.

_'This must be his beast form.' _Hiei thought from his place in the tree. The large two tail let out some loud brisk roars to Ayame who smirked, Hiei then watched her expression, her usual slit pupils had grown round, wild with excitement and her fangs had grown longer and were now sticking out past her lips, she let out a screichy meow and her face started to change and grow fur, the screech soon turned into a roar and it seemed as though her skin burst, when she had finished transforming there now stood an elegant large black tiger with silver tipped ears, the silver hoops were now larger, her two tails that were flicking about wildly were tipped with silver, on her front paws the two gauntlets were still there but had grown larger, and on her side top leg was a rather large silver crescent.

Hiei watched the amazing creature in front of him, running his eyes over every part of its body he came across three claw mark scars._ 'So they're still there.'_ The apparition thought with interest. He then shook the thought from his head watching what was happening in front of him.

The large male growled and pounced for Ayame but she swiftly leaped backwards then bounced off a tree and back to the male scratching him across the chest. The male then ran for her,but Ayame jumped over him, predicting this the male grabbed Ayame's stomach with his fangs and threw her to the ground.

She swiftly got back up and ran towards the large male tackleing him the the ground and biting his back in various places speedily then jumping back and waiting, the male layed on the ground for a while then when Ayame wasn't expecting it he jumped up and ran towards her then tackled her digging his teeth into her back and ripping a lump of flesh off making her roar out in pain. Ayame then grabbed his back leg with her fangs and chucked him off of her and pounced him digging her fangs deep into his neck, she stopped and backed off then lifted her maw up to the sky and let out a steady roar of victory, the male then bowed his head in defeat and changed back to his normal form,

_'Hiei if you follow me I swear I'll kill you'_ Ayame said to Hiei, knowing he was in her mind, then ran off with the mother two tail, Ayame still in her beast form.

A couple of minutes later Ayame appeared again but she was in her human form and in a black kimono with silver squiggles and spirals and a silver obi with black squiggles and spirals, the kimono only came down to her knees showing of her legs and bare feet.

_'What are you wearing onna?'_ Hiei asked Ayame telepathicly.

'_I wouldn't be wearing this if I didn't have to, when I transform into my beast form as you must of seen my clothes rip so if i were to transform back to my human form infront of you I would be completely naked.'_

_'I wouldn't of minded that.' _hiei said with a smirk.

_'Yes i'm sure you wouldn't, anyway I wouldn't usually mind in front of my pack but becasue you're here I had to rush around to find some clothes and the only clothes Galatea could find was this stupid thing, I used to wear it when i lived in the makai'_

Ayame walked over to the wounded male that she had fought with ignoring her own wounds.

''Tezuka, here let me help,'' Ayame said to the male which just sounded like a bunch of cat noises to Hiei, Ayame put her hands over Tezukas wounds and summoned fire to come out of her hands, when the blue flames touched the cuts they instanly started to heal and after a while Tezuka was back to normal, he then stood up and Ayame did the same they both bowed to each other then Tezuka turned away to see his mate, Galatea.

''I must go back now but I will come and visit again and next time i'll bring Miirei next time'' Ayame told the whole pack but it was mainly directed at Tezuka and Galatea.

Ayame then took the stuffed panda toy out of the cub's mouth and held it in her other hand.

''Be safe,'' Tezuka said in his tongue which was a bunch of meows

''I will,'' With one final bow Ayame walked off toward the tree Hiei was in limping a bit from all the wounds she had gotten, Hiei jumped out of the tree and walked beside her.

_'Why did you set that other cat on fire?'_

'Because to Ayashitens, fire heals their wounds.' Ayame said wincing a bit.

_'So why don't you just do the same to yourself?'_

_'because i don't have an imunity to fire like them'_

_'Why did you and him fight?'_

_'He wants to prove his leadership skills, Iused to be the leader of that pack but the only reason was because I also had a human form. So I passed the leadership duties onto Tezuka and when I became stronger I chalenged him and beat him so now everytime he sees me he has to fight me' _Ayame said telepathicly, her words becoming slower and more strained,she had also started to fall behind and this was pissing him off.

_'Hurry up, shoujo.'_

_'I'm going as fast as I can, if you haven't allready noticed, a part of my back was ripped out aswell as the many other cuts all over my body.'_

Hiei then turned back towards Ayame and went to grab her, but she gathered up some strength and jumped backwards still holding Yuki.

_'What was that?'_ Ayame asked

_'I was going to carry you because you're taking too long.'_

'I don't need you help, i'm fine by myself, you can go on ahead i'll get home later.'

_'Hn.'_ Hiei said before reaching out for the cat girl again, but she jumped away again then dropped down onto one knee panting, Hiei then took his chance and grabbed her and put her on his back holding her under her but then started to blur through the trees.

_'I'd swear you're enjoying this.'_ Ayame thought feeling where he had his hands.

_'Maybe I am.'_ Hiei said with a smirk on his face.

_'baka hentai.'_

Hiei just grinned slightly.

When they arrived back home Ayame quickly got off of Hieis back then walked into the house receiveing multiple strange looks from everyone

''Wow, you look so cute Ayame-chan'' Botan said in her bubbly voice, Ayame just grunted.

''I went back to visit the pack and get back Yuki,''

Miirei noticed the sticky crimson substance on Ayame's hands, The pink head then gave Ayame a 'What happened' look.

''Oh Tezuka challenged me again, no biggie''

''No biggie?'' Miirei half yelled before pulling her kimono down at the front to try and inspect her making Yusuke who was watching with interest get a nosebleed, Ayame quickly pulled the kimono back up and smacked Miirei upside the head.

''Atleast when you used to do that you charged people,'' Ayame said.

''I didn't mean it, i'm just worried is all, come on lets get you bandaged up. Go and wait upstairs for me in my room i'll be right up,'' Ayame then staggered up the stairs still holding Yuki and Miirei went to Shuichi's room and knocked on his door receiving a come in, she walked in and saw Shuichi on his bed reading a book.

''Do you have a first aid box or something with badages?''

''Um, yeah,'' Shuichi said getting off the bed then walking over to a shelf a pulling off a first aid box ''Whats it for? The tall red head asked while handing the box to her.

''Ayame went to visit our pack and she got challenged by Tezuka the leader again and now has some slight wounds,'' She said then looked up to see a worried expression on the femine boys face ''Don't worry though, she heals much faster then humans so she'll be fine,'' Miirei added as an after thought then went into her own room.

Ayame was sitting at the windowsill, she walked over to her after shutting the door and put the first aid box down beside her. She started by cleaning the wounds on her legs, they weren't too serious and had allready started to heal, she then moved to her back there was a lot of blood seeping through the kimono, she pulled the kimono down and gasped, its wasn't a cut it was a hole! A very deep hole, she then got out the needle and cats gut and started to stitch the serious wound up not receiving so much a bat eyelid from the two toned girl.

After she had cleaned all the wounds and bandaged or stitched them up, Ayame went back to her room to get a shower and change, Miirei gave the first aid box back to Shuichi then went downstairs,wondering why she could smell Keiko.

''Miirei do you wanna come shopping with us? Keiko's comeing to and we're thinking of a way to get Ayame to come aswell,'' Botan cut in.

''Well thats going to be tough to do, but yeah sure I'll come.

**Reviewer thanks:**

**Anorthunbound**

**Yuki Amida**

**Sonya-White-Angel**

**Lionheart555**

Ash: Eugh! I srewed all my documents up by accident and it took me ages to get them back to normal. I hope no one read the chapters thinking the story made no sense and giving up on it TT

Anyway. The more you review. The quicker I'll update. If I get 5 reviews. Yes only 5 out of the many people who have viewed my story. I'll update straight away. If not, you'll just have to wait until I get the time to update. Since I've been in year 10 I get 8 pieces of homework a night. And I'm in the loser maths class.

Alex: You should of studied.

Ash: The teacher has told me, that no matter how hard I try on my test, I can't get higher then a D. Nice, ne. At the moment we're learning how to write double and triple didget numbers in words -- Even I'm not _that_ bad at math.


	7. Truth or Dare!

Ash: I'm going to put a little Japanese dictionary here, mainly because I use a lot of Japanese words when I'm talking or typing.

Glossary:

Kajihenge: Fire apparition.

Baka: fool/moron/idiot.

Bakabakashi: stupid

Akage: Redhead

Aisuhana: Ice flower.

Neko: cat

Kitsune: fox

Ookami: Wolf

Ayame: blue iris (Ash: An iris is a flower. When I first got the name, I got it from the game Tenchu wrath of heaven, the female ninja.)

Honor: blaze. (So basically, Ayame's full name translated is blue iris blaze. Alex keeps messing around with different attacks for Ayame and Miirei. One of Ayame's was called Ayame Honoo ¬¬

Alex: It's a large, blue fireball in the shape of a flower. Magnificent idea if I do say so myself.

Ash: Ayame doesn't do flowers. That's Kurama's forte.

Inu: Dog

Is there any more I've left out?

Hiei: probably.

Ash: You're a fat lot of help. Anyway, if threes anything you don't understand, just ask in a review, or add us on MSN got changed into a baggy black top that had had the sleeves ripped off and some tight dark blue jeans that had slits in the knees and the ends were all frayed. She then put her hair in a very long braid leaving the front pink bits of hair out reminding her that she had to get Hiei back for dyeing her hair. Ayame walked downstairs and into the sitting room to find Miirei, Botan, and Keiko nattering away aimlessly to themselves.

'_I have a bad feeling about this.'_ Ayame thought to her self then started to slink back up the stairs when.

''You should've kept that Kimono on, Ayame,'' Botan shouted out receiving a grunt from the two toned girl ''Don't go yet, we're about to go shopping, and according to Miirei you don't have many clothes so you're coming with us,''

''I have plenty of clothes,''

''You can't live with only three different pairs of trousers and four different tops,'' Miirei stated

''Yeah, you should get some skirts and dresses to show off your figure,'' Keiko said.

''What figure? I refuse to wear a dress.''

''Then what about a skirt?'' Botan asked.

''No, if you want to take someone shopping so you can dress them up why don't you take Shuichi? I'm sure he'd love it,''

''He's a boy, and besides all the clothes you have remind me of something Hiei would wear,'' Botan said making a face and getting a Hn from the spiky haired boy who was sitting on the windowsill.

''Anyway, Ayame if you don't come I will dye Yuki the same colour as the front of your hair.'' Miirei said holding up the stuffed panda toy.

''You wouldn't dare,'' Ayame said searching Miirei's eerie yellow eyes with her own mismatched ones, not finding any doubt she gave up, ''Fine,'' Ayame said with a grunt. The pink haired girl threw the panda to Ayame who caught it then held it to her chest protectively.

The five girls wandered around the large mall entering every shop they liked the look of with Ayame following behind then with her hand in her pockets, after a couple of shops they had made Ayame get a few more tops and trowsers, Botan chose out a mini skirt and a bikini and forced the two toned girl to buy them, the girls had now wandered into a shop called 'Sanrio' even the outside of the shop was pink so Ayame stood outside away from the shop and leant up against a pillar with her bag, her eyes closed and her arms folded across her chest.

After two minutes some guys about 15 walked over and surrounded her.

''Hey, baby, what are you doing here by yourself?'' one of the guys said. Ayame just ignored him.

''Hello? Are you awake?'' The guy grabbed her shoulder but got burnt and pulled his hand away quickly with a yelp.

''There's something wrong with her,'' The same guy said holding his hand.

''Don't be stupid, I think she's asleep lets take her to the back of the mall,'' Another guy said.

_'This is freaking irritating, damn bakas' _ Ayame thought before blurring away, the six boys were left there looking around confused.

''She just disappeared,'' one of them gasped.

''See I told you guys she was weird,'' The boy that got burnt said still rubbing his hand.

Ayame stopped on the rooftop then blurred back to the big house she was staying in when ningens started to make a commotion. She threw her bag into her wardrobe and went downstairs to get something to eat.

''Where's the rest of the girls,'' Shuichi asked.

'' Still at the mall,'' Ayame replied monotonously.

''Are you sure they'll be alright? It's starting to get dark,'' Shuichi said looking out the window.

''Stop worrying about everyone; they'll be fine they do have Miirei with them after all,''

''Yeah I guess,''

''So what is there to eat?''

''There's a lot of things, what would you like?''

''Umm tuna, cod or any other meat,'' Ayame said with a hopeful face.

''I have some sardines that you warm up in the microwave,''

''Yeah okay,''

''Here you go.'' Shuichi said then handed the tin of sardines to Ayame, ''I'll be out in the garden if you need me,'' The taller red headed boy said then walked out of the kitchen. Ayame picked up the tin of sardines, now in a much better mood and looked around the kitchen '_What's a 'microwave'?'_ Ayame asked herself then turned to the spiky haired fire apparition that was sitting on the windowsill in the sitting room (remember the sitting room and kitchen are joined by a large door frame thing)

''Sparky! What's a microwave?'' Ayame asked receiving a death glare from the apparition.

''The black box in the corner, shoujo,'' Hiei said pointing to it, he had never used it before and wasn't planning on using it any time soon.

Ayame walked over to the microwave then looked at it and started pressing all the buttons till a door popped open making her jump back and hiss at it. After poking it with one of her tails she put the tin of sardines into the microwave then pressed all the buttons again until the little dish inside started turning around, Ayame sat on the worktop and started to eat an apple, after a minute the microwave started making zapping noises and little bits of electric started to come out of it, thinking this was normal Ayame kept on eating her apple until

**BOOM!** The microwave exploded and a little fire started, Ayame immediately subdued the flames after jumping off the worktop.

Hiei then ran into the kitchen with Shuichi after him.

''What happened? Are you alright?'' Shuichi asked

''Yeah I'm good but the microwave exploded,''

''What? Why?''

''I put the sardines in and started to eat an apple then it suddenly exploded,''

''See. I knew that box was evil,'' Hiei said then went back to his seat on the window.

''How long did you put it on for?'' Kurama asked.

''What do you mean?'' Ayame replied.

''How long did you put the timer on for?''

''What's a timer? I just pressed all the buttons till the plate inside started moving,''

''Did you take them out of the tin?''

''Was I meant to?'' Shuichi just looked at her unbelievably then started to laugh while Ayame gave him a 'what the hell' look

''Don't worry, Ayame'' Shuichi said patting her on the head receiving a squirm, Shuichi then started to clean up the mess, and Ayame went and sat in the sitting room in her normal place which was in front of the fire, whilst watching the T.V. A couple of minutes later the rest of the girls arrived back at the house with about 20 bags, when they had put there bags away they came and joined Ayame in the sitting room, Yusuke and Kuwabara were flopped down on the sofa moaning something about being bored,

''Ayame what happened? We looked around for you and couldn't find you, but I could smell your scent on the rooftop of the mall,'' Miirei asked.

''Some baka shounens annoyed me so I came home.'' Ayame informed them.

''Oh, okay,'' Ayame went back to watching the T.V.

''I'm bored,'' Keiko wailed _'Then go home'_ Ayame thought then smirked when Hiei voiced her thoughts from his spot at the windowsill. Keiko just glared at him.

''I've got a good idea,'' Botan said, Ayame quickly got up and started to walk out ''Don't go,'' Botan said then grabbed her by the legs and dragged her to the middle of the room ''We're all going to play truth or dare,''

''Then what about him'' Ayame said pointing to Hiei who was quickly evacuating the room.

''He's playing too,'' Botan said receiving a Hn from Hiei, she then grabbed him by the legs and forced him to sit on floor in the newly made circle.

'_Thanks a lot, shoujo.'_ Hiei said telepathically to Ayame in a grunt-ish voice

'_You really think I was going to let you get away if I couldn't?'_ Ayame said with a smirk on her face looking directly at Hiei, he then sent her a glare which she sent right back and didn't break until Botan chirped.

''Who's going first?''

''I will'' Shuichi said.

''Okay truth or dare''

''Dare''

''Okay I dare you to take'' Botan said looking around the room then fixed her eyes on Miirei ''Miirei to a club,''

''Fine,'' Kurama says ''But I have a group dare, all of you have to come to a club aswell''

''I'll only come if I get to choose the club we go to.'' Ayame said with an evil glint in her mismatched eyes.

''Okay so we're all going dancing next Friday seeing as how today's Sunday and the rest of you have school tomorrow.'' Botan announced.

''Okay Ayame it's your turn seeing as how you're next to Kurama, truth or dare?'' Botan bubbled.

''Dare'' Ayame says monotonously

''I dare you to wear that mini skirt to the club next Friday,''

''How can you call that a skirt? I've had belts bigger then that,'' Ayame said dramatically ''Fine I except your dare. Hiei truth or dare''

''Dare''

''I dare you to kiss Miirei on the lips.'' Hiei grunted then moved over to Miirei, he really didn't want to do this but he wasn't about to be beaten by the shoujo, He pushed his lips to Miirei's lips until she yelped and jumped backwards.

''Damn, your lips are really hot,'' Miirei said then ran to the kitchen and returned again with a glass of water, ''Ringleys are your lips that hot?''

''Wouldn't you like to find out'' Ayame replied with a smirk.

''Okay, Rath truth or dare, as if I have to ask'' Miirei said with a malicious grin on her face showing her sharp wolf teeth.

''Dare!'' Ayame near enough yelled.

''I thought so, I dare you to French Hiei for three minutes,'' The pink haired girl said with the same grin on her face while Ayame just stared at her, Botan then returned with a timer and set it. Ayame walked over and sat in front of Hiei.

''Go!'' Botan shouted and Ayame claimed Hiei's lips with her own, she then slid her tongue into his mouth with her eyes closed after the first minute Hiei pushed his own tongue into Ayame's mouth and started to move it around with hers and before they knew it Botan said stop and they both pulled away fast. Ayame then ran on all fours like a cat into the kitchen then appeared on her feet carrying a glass of milk. She sat down took a long drink from the glass then put the empty glass down and glared at Miirei until Botan spoke up.

''Ayame you have to pick someone,''

''Oh yeah, Miirei I dare you to dance with Kuwabara on Friday,''

''Fine, Miirei growled ''Hiei truth or dare?''

''Dare,''

''I dare you to wear all pink for a day,''

''Fine,''

''Fox, truth or dare,''

''I dare you to dye your hair black''

''Um sure I'll do it tonight''

''Botan truth or dare,''

''Dare''

''I dare you to dance with Kuwabara on Friday while holding his but,'' Yusuke then burst out laughing, making Botan glare at him.

''Fine, Ayame truth or dare?''

''Dare''

''I dare you sleep in Hiei's room with him tonight'' Ayame narrowed her eyes whilst glaring at Botan.

''Fine, Kuwabara, Truth or dare?''

''I'll pick dare of course, I'm a proper man and I have a code of honor...''

''Alright already, I didn't ask for your life story. Kuwabara I dare you to put on a nice big frilly dress and some make up, I'm sure Botan will have a dress for you,'' Kuwabara then walked out of the room with Botan, while they were out of the room Ayame turned to Miirei.

''You lot had better not be doing what I think you're doing,'' Ayame said in a deathly cold voice only Hiei and Shuichi could hear, her pupils going narrower, nearly disappearing.

''And what do you think we're doing, Ringleys?'' Miirei replied with faux innocence, Ayame just glared at her until Botan walked into the sitting room.

''Presenting Kuwabara,'' She chirped, Kuwabara then walked out, he was in a pink dress that came up past his knees with many flaps and frills, the shoulders came down like on a gipsy dress, on his face was a whole bunch of make up, and he was wearing a pair of pink high healed strappy sandles that were way too small for him.

Everyone except Hiei and Ayame burst out laughing, Ayame felt like she was going to puke.

'_That's the last thing I needed to see shoujo'_ Hiei said telepathically.

'_I agree, I think that's the nastiest thing I've ever seen in a dress'_

'_Then why did you dare him to do it?'_

'_I didn't know it'd be this bad, and what's with you calling me shoujo all the time? I've never heard you call anyone else it. Are you trying to say I'm weaker then you because I have the body of a girl?'_

'_Maybe, shoujo' Hiei smirked. Ayame just let out an annoyed noise._

Yusuke quickly took a few pictures with his digital camera whilst the others rolled around laughing.

''This'll come in handy when I see Yukina next,'' Yusuke snickered.

''No! Don't show my flower Yukina that picture,'' Kuwabara wailed, Ayame noticed the glare that Hiei sent Kuwabara but just shrugged it off. Kuwabara sat down in the circle again.

''Hiei, truth or dare? The orange haired idiot asked.

''Dare,''

''I dare you to strip down to your boxers and spend the rest of the night until tomorrow like it.'' Everyone in the room gave Kuwabara strange looks then started to laugh again, Hiei stood up and started to undress, Ayame met his eyes then looked away and looked at the ground. After Hiei had stripped he left his clothes in the centre of the circle then sat back down.

''Truth or dare Keiko?''

''Truth.''

''Have you ever seen Yusuke naked?'' Hiei said wanting the attention of the room to be drawn from him.

''Uh um'' Keiko stuttered shifting uncomfortably in her sitting position on the carpet, ''Yes, once but it was because he was changing and I walked in on him'' The brunette extremely fast with a pink tinge on her cheeks.

''I'm sure you loved it,'' Ayame said still looking at the ground, she didn't want to look at Hiei for two reasons, one she didn't want to be fueled by instincts that found him attractive and two out of respect.

''Truth or dare, Ayame,'' Keiko said.

''Dare'' Ayame said.

''I dare you to go upstairs, change into Hiei's clothes then come back down.''

''But I get to keep my underwear on right?'' Ayame said not minding the dare.''

''Sure'' Ayame gathered the clothes in the middle then blurred up the stairs and reappeared a minute later with what Hiei was wearing earlier, a pair of black sweat pants that were way too baggy so she had to but on a black belt and a black muscle top that had had the arms ripped off. It was similar to the top she was wearing earlier but was baggier and the neck was lower showing off her cleavage and her black bra slightly.

''Now we just need to spike her hair up'' Yusuke stated.

''If you spiked up my hair, it'd reach the ceiling,'' Ayame said while holding her braid. She then sat back in her seat.

After a couple more dares Keiko dared Hiei to dance with Ayame on Friday, they then stopped the game and put on a movie, Sympathy for Mr. vengeance, Ayame and Hiei seemed the only ones in the room that were actually enjoying it, there were plenty of killings and torturings. Somehow Hiei and Ayame had ended up on the three seater sofa by themselves. Ayame was laying across it with her head propped up by two cushions and her legs draped over Hiei's naked ones, Kurama was sitting on the love seat with Miirei, Keiko was sitting on the reclinable chair with Yusuke in front of her and the rest were on the floor.

While watching the movie Ayame's thoughts strayed, '_it's as I thought, they're trying to play matchmaker with me and Hiei, I'll show them, damn bakas, just because they want to be ruled by emotions and chase after boys doesn't mean I do_.

Hiei had seen her expression change to a scowl and listened in on her thoughts catching everything, he then looked over Ayame's face and she looked at him '_No! Must not let good looks change my mind'_ she thought then scowled at him and turned her head back to the screen.

At the end when the older guy (can't remember his name) slit the back of Ryu's feet and they got to see all the blood coming out and the big gashes in his feet. Botan and Keiko let out a loud high-pitched scream making Ayame, Hiei, Shuichi and Miirei jump up then hold onto their ears. Ayame was now on the middle cushion of the sofa just leaning on Hiei's legs. Ayame had come out of her position and was now on her hands and knees on the sofa facing Hiei giving him a really good look at her breasts. Oblivious to this, Ayame stayed in her position.

''What the hell did you two scream like that for? My ears are still ringing,''

''Sorry Aya but it scared me and he cut Ryu's feet open and all the blood came out and the gashes were really big and on his feet and the blood was coming out and...'' Keiko said until she was cut off.

''Okay! Okay I get it. You were scared, there was no reason to scream,'' Ayame said then did a front flip off the sofa and walked upstairs and reappeared a few minutes later with a baggy silk button up shirt with long sleeves and a pair of black silk shorts on, they were the pyjamas she had bought earlier then walked into the kitchen and reappeared from the kitchen holding a carton of milk up to her lips and drinking from it.

''At least use a glass,'' Botan said, Ayame just ignored her and carried on drinking. When she'd finished the carton she pulled it away then crushed it in between her fingers while looking at Botan.

''Why? So I could get a glass dirty, just to have to wash it.''

''But it's more hygienic; you might catch a germ and get ill,''

''I'm Ayame Rath Honoo. I don't get ill." The two-toned girl said proudly.

''Well I'll be off now,'' Keiko announced, giving everyone except Ayame, Hiei and Kuwabara a hug then left out the front door.

''Same for me,'' Botan said then summoned her oar and floated off through the wall.

''I'm going to bed.'' Ayame said with a yawn then stretched and started to walk up the stairs with Miirei following her. Kurama was switching off the T.V, Hiei was already in his room, Kuwabara had fallen asleep on the floor, and Yusuke was in his room.

Ayame walked up the stairs and to her door just as she put her hand on the door knob Miirei stopped her.

''What do you think your doing?'' Miirei asked

''Opening my door, what does it look like?''

''Uh uh uh, you're meant to be sleeping in _Hiei's_ room tonight remember.''

''Oh yeah,'' Ayame said scratching the back of her head and getting a sweatdrop_, 'damn, I thought she'd forget about that.'_

''Well in you go,'' Miirei said pushing the cat girl to Hiei's door. Ayame knocked at his door but no reply came so she tried the handle but it was locked.

''What's the matter?'' Miirei asked.

''The door's locked,'' Ayame replied then turned to see Shuichi coming up the stairs.

''What's the matter Ayame?'' The tall red head asked.

''Hiei's locked his door and won't answer me. I was dared to sleep in his room tonight,'' Ayame added after Shuichi gave her a funny look.

''Don't worry,'' Shuichi said then went into his room closing the door behind him.

''Fat lot of help he was,'' Ayame said with a scowl then continued to try and break Hiei's door down, Shuichi then came back out of his room.

''I keep spare keys to all the locks in the house,'' Shuichi said then handed the key to Ayame.

''Thanks.'' Ayame said looking at the key, not sure whether to be thankful or creeped out.

''That's okay, pleasant dreams, Ayame.'' Shuichi said with a smile then walked into his room and closed the door behind him. Ayame put the key in the door revealing a startled Hiei on the windowsill in only his boxers, still.

''Isn't your but cold?'' Ayame asked then walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

''Hn'' Ayame rolled her eyes then took of her wrist bands and put them on a chest of draws. She then rubbed her wrists whilst walking over to Hiei's vacant bed.

''Where do you think you're going shoujo?

''To bed, where else?'' Ayame asked, getting under the covers and laying her head on his black pillow.

''Not in my bed you aren't. You're sleeping on the floor.'' Hiei told her, getting up from the windowsill and walking over to the wardrobe and pulling out a futon, a pillow and a quilt.

''I have back problems,'' Ayame lied.

''That's why I saw you sleeping in a tree a last night,''

''I'm not moving, you'll have to drag me out,'' Hiei threw the bedding onto the floor then walked over to the bed and grabbed Ayame by her legs and tried to pull her out but she held onto one of the bedposts which ended up moving the bed. Hiei gave up on this idea and tried to pull her by her arms, Ayame then held onto the bottom bedpost with her feet.

''Stop pulling me, I'm gonna end up stretching.'' Ayame half yelled.

''Then get out of my bed shoujo.''

''No, baka kajihenge.'' Hiei stopped pulling Ayame, seeing this was getting them nowhere.

Ayame relaxed in his bed and started to drift of to sleep until she felt the covers being pulled back and the other side of the bed being weighed down, she then felt a leg being brushed against her own.

''What are you doing?'' Ayame asked with a hiss. Turning around and looking into two deep crimson pools.

''Getting into _my_ bed, shoujo,''

''But I'm in it,''

''So?'' Ayame then changed into her cat form and curled up in a ball and fell asleep until Hiei rolled over onto his stomach and squished her. She let out a couple of Nyas but he wouldn't stir, she then transformed back into her human form, immediately getting stuck under his body making her blush slightly. Hiei's eyes then opened and glared at her.

''What are you doing, shoujo?'' Hiei asked after feeling his body on top of her own.

''You squished me while I was in my cat form and I couldn't breathe so I transformed back into my human form. Now get off me!'' She said pushing him to the side then getting out of the bed.

''Where are you going, shoujo?''

''I...Uh...Had too much milk.'' Ayame said before running out of Hiei's room and into her own. She used the toilet and washed her hands then went back to Hiei's room and closed the door behind her. The walked over to the bed and got under the covers, at first her back touched against his own but she moved right to the edge of the bed away from him and dropped off to sleep.

Ash: whiney tone Aleeex! You cut the best part out of the story! Ayame was s'possed to beat up those boys then set fire to the mall in a rage.

Alex: Aw! You look so cute when you've been deprived of things.

Ash: And people wonder why I'm messed up. And why my hair's always different colours. I feel like Ling-Ling from 'Drawn Together' God I love that show. If you don't know. When people lick Ling-Ling, when he's disappointed, they get all high and happy. Alex gets high off me being deprived Oo

Sean: Don' forget about me!

Ash: What! You get happy in your pants when you see me deprived?

Sean: No. I get happy in my pants when I see you in your P.E uniform.

Ash: OO shudders

Sean: Seriously! Those shorts, and that white t-shirt are the most revealing clothes she wears.

Ash: Right. You seriously need to get laid. I have the pyjamas Ayame has. I love my pyjamas. They're so soft and silky. I can slide about on my bed in them. I also like to dance in them. I can dance in anything

Sean: Those pyjamas are actually pretty revealing aswell.

Ash: shudders and disappears.

Sean: husky tone Hey Alex.

Alex: Hah! Anyway. This chapter in out because Sean is visiting from London! (Even though we only live about 40 miles apart.) Yay. We love him. Even though he's a sick pervert. So Ash and I are very very sick and need at least a week off school. It's 4 am, and I'm sure Ash is drunk. She's very happy.

**Reviewer thanks:**

**Anorthunbound**

Alex: Woot! Our first, longtime reviewer. Will she/he be here by the last chapter? Let's find out. Hands a slice of strawberry cheesecake

**Makurayami Ookami**

Alex: Oooh. I like you! Wolves rock!

**Never Listening:**

Here it is. Early for once.


	8. Mystery of the fullmoon and the ningen

When Ayame awoke she was extremely hot because her blankets were wrapped around her so tight, being a fire demon she never needs heavy clothing.

_'Wait a second, my pillows don't raise up and down, that means i'm on someone.'_

Ayame panickly turned around and came face to face with Hiei's face, his arm was wrapped protectively around her waist, she had been sleeping on his chest, his strong warm chest, '_No no no! bad thoughts!'_

She tried to get out of his grasp but his grip was too strong, the sun was coming in through the parts of the windowsill that the curtains failed to cover, that meant people would wake up soon and find both of them in bed like that, Ayame started to struggle but only lightly, she was scared of what the kajihenge would do if he woke up. Hiei stirred then opened his crimson eyes looking straight into Ayame's mismatched orbs.

Ayame screamed not too loudly and pushed him out of the bed. He then jumped up and glared at her.

''What was that for, shoujo?''

''You were touching me, I don't like to be touched'' Ayame said then jumped out of bed and stretched, Hiei just watched her for a moment wondering if bending over backwards like that hurt.

''Woot! It's morning which means I can go back to my nice bed and you can put your clothes on,'' Ayame said rejoicing, she then walked over to the door.

''Shoujo, where are your tails and ears?''

''Oh shit,'' The girl said then ran to Hiei's window and opened it then looked into the sky, even though it was perfectly bright, sure enough there it was. There was a full moon up in the sky, it looked like a grey crater against the blue hue of the sky.

''So?'' Hiei said.

''Its nothing,'' Ayame said ashamed then continued to walk out of his room and into her own, she got straight under the covers then curled up and dropped in a restless sleep.

Dream:

A young girl was running across the snow, the loud pounding footsteps slowly gaining on her, too scared to turn around and too tired to think she carried on running, Her body weak from lack of nutrition that day and from running around in the forest for longer then she usually did, just gave up. As she dropped to the cold snow covered floor, everything was going in slow motion. The girl was thinking of how helpless she was and how her father died. When she hit the floor her pursuer would catch her and it would all be over, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and grab her before she hit the ground. She cowered and rolled into a ball in the person's arms wondering what they were going to do with her, it shocked her when she heard a familiar voice comfort her.

''It's okay,'' The voice said then held the small girl closer to his chest. The small two toned girl un-curled but made sure to keep a tight hold on her panda toy, she opened her mismatched eyes to see they were blurring through trees. Just before she passed out the scent of what her mind described as burning wood and cinnamon entering her nostrils and then blackness.

(END)

Ayame woke up with beads of sweat dripping off her body and her breathing ragged. She got out of the bed but dropped to the floor from dizziness. The neko-jin laid on the floor holding her head for a few minutes, after the slight pain passed, she pulled herself up with help from the bed, the floor spinning around her. Hiei then walked into her room without knocking, after seeing her about to fall over he blurred over to her and supported her, she instantly pulled away from him and fell to the floor.

''What's wrong, shoujo?'' Hiei asked in his normal arrogant tone.

''Nothing,'' She snapped letting Hiei see her teeth were no longer sharp but perfectly straight like a ningens. She then flopped face first onto her bed.

''Here,'' Hiei said holding out the wrist cuffs she had left in his room, she stood back up and took them, her dizziness gone.

''Just go,'' The two-toned girl said angrily slamming the door after he left. She stalked into her bathroom and after locking the door, she threw her clothes off and took a cold shower.

After getting washed and changed, she started down the stairs and sat at the dining table, banging her head against the table untill Shuichi walked over.

What is the matter, Ayame-san?'' He asked making Ayame look up ang glare at him. Shuichi suddenly gasped. "Where are your ears and tails?" Ayame was about to answer but Yuusuke who was sitting at the table next to Kuwabara spoke up.

''Y'know I once read this manga, I only got it because it had some naked girls on the front and was quite cheap,''

''Was there a point in this story?'' Shuichi asked.

''Oh yeah, anyway it was about these people that were born with cat ears and as soon as they had sex and lost their virginity the cat ears dropped off, maybe Ayame's like that and last night her and Hiei got upto no good. I did hear some screams coming from their room,''

''Don't be such a retard,'' Ayame said angrily ''If I were to have sex it wouldn't be with him, the only reason you heard me yelling at him was because he was pulling me by my legs to get me out of his bed, he nearly stretched me, damn baka. Anyway the reason I don't have any of my cat features at the moment is because today is the night of the full moon and for a whole 24 hours I lose all my youkai powers and become as weak as a pathetic little ningens. But I swear if any of you piss me off, When I egain my demon powers, you'll wake up on fire."

Everyone in the room just stared at her with anime chibi eyes until Miirei walked in.

''Hey everyone what going-oh no is it a full moon already?''

''Yes,'' Ayame groaned

Koenma then suddenly appeared in the kitchen in his teenage form.

''Whoa! Koenma is that you?'' Miirei asked being able to smell his scent.

''Yes, I have some important news for you, your school has set a new school uniform policy,'' The teenager Koenma said then summoned 7 packages, ''So I thought I'd deliver them to you,'' Koenma handed out a package to each of the team all the boxes had they're names on ''Oh and girls with long hair must wear it out with a middle parting,'' Koenma said to Ayame seeing as the only other girl was Miirei and her hair wasn't long.

''What about Shuichi?'' Ayame moaned now sitting on the back of the couch eating an apple,''

''He's not a boy,'' Koenma said then jumped into a portal.

Ayame being extremely curious opened her package from her seat on the back of the sofa and found a black pleated skirt, a white button up shirt with a blue tie, a pair of white legwarmers, and a pair of black, healed school shoes.

''No way am I wearing these,'' Ayame said holding the uniform out at arms length, ''It's like those uniforms from old men's perverted fantasies.''

''I think they're cute,'' Miirei said looking at the uniform.

''Youkai are not meant to be cute, this is sexist, biest(sp?), fascist, racist and discriminative!'' Ayame shouted.

'_Do you even know what half of those words mean?'_ Hiei asked Ayame telepathically.

'_No._' Ayame said inocently 'But that's not the point!'

''This has to be the worst day of my life, first I lose my power then I have to wear a skirt,'' Ayame ranted while stomping up the stairs with her uniform, Miirei following after her shaking her head.

Ayame put the uniform on and looked at herself in the mirror on the back of her wardrobe door. the black skirt came up past her knees, and the long sleeved top came just below the skirt started. She then brushed her hair out into a middle parting but keepng the front bits and the fringe as it usually was. She quickly got a pair of chopsticks and wound the back of her hair really fast into a bun and grabbed her black trench coat that went nearly down to the ground then put it on and buttoned it up.

When she got downstairs Miirei was already down there prancing about in her new uniform.

''You forgot your collar,'' Ayame pointed out to the wolf then leaned up against the wall.

''Oh yeah! Hey Ayame let me see what you look like in your uniform, I've never seen you in a skirt before.''

''No."

''Fine. But you'll have to take it off when you get to school Miirei said with a grin then ran upstairs to get her collar. After a couple more minutes the boys came down the stairs wearing their uniform which were black trowsers and a black school jacket over the top (like Ayumu Narumi's uniform from spiral) Hiei was wearing his with the jacket undone and a black t-shirt underneath, Shuichi was wearing his with the jacket done up properly, Yusuke was wearing his with the top clasps undone and Kuwabara was wearing his open with a white t-shirt underneath, They all had the same black sneakers on.

Yusuke looked at Ayame but saw the bad mood she was in and knew it was better not to ask.

They walked out the house as soon as the bus came and took their seats at the back. Ayame sat in the corner right at the back, Miirei had made Hiei sit next to Ayame, Shuichi then sat next to Hiei, then Miirei sat next to Shuichi so to keep an eye on Ayame, Kuwabara sat on the seat in front of Miirei and Yusuke sat in the seat next to Kuwabara. When Kelsie got on she sat in front of Hiei with her second in command, Emma.

When the bus started Kelsie turned around and moved a bit closer to Hiei making him move further into Ayame.

''Hiei, you look like totally hot in your new uniform,'' Kelsie said in her preppy voice whilst moving her face closer to Hiei's and batting her eyelids, she then moved back to look at Miirei who was busy talking to Yusuke.

''Shuichi you like totally suit that uniform,''

''Uh, thank you kelsie,'' Shuichi replied with a sweatdrop.

''So how do you like mine?

'_Kelsie's trying to seduce your boyfriend'_ Ayame said to Miirei through their special link. (Ash: Everytime I say special, I think of "Special" Stupid Sean.)

'_Huh? boyfriend? oh you mean Shuichi. He's not my boyfriend'_

'_Well you two are meant to be pretending your going out to save Shuichi, hurry up and say something to her I want to see Hiei squirm a bit more'_

Miirei laughed at what Ayame said then turned around over hearing Kelsie's question about how she looked.

''Yes Kelsie you look good,'' Miirei started.then just as the bottle blonde was about to open her mouth kelsie continued ''For someone who's been dragged through a hedge backwards.''

''Well I look better then you!'' kelsie shouted angrily..

''Uh huh. Is that why Shuichi and Hiei are scared of you?'' Kelsie just turned around and started to rant about Miirei to her cronies.

''Way to go Mii,'' Ayame said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, pissed of that she couldn't watch Hiei be uncomfortable.

''I guess I'm just too good.'' Miirei said rubbing her nose confidently.

''Dream on,'' Ayame replied and rolled her eyes.

When they got to school Ayame snuck off from the group to her locker, she took her trench coat off and put it in her locker. She then pulled the chopsticks out of her hair letting her purple hair fall just below the backs of hers knees. The youkai turned human then walked along the corridor avoiding as many people as she could until she got to class. She opened the sliding door and walked into the room then breathed a sigh of relief that the gang wasn't there yet.

''There you are!'' Yusuke said from behind Ayame, the two toned girl quickly jumped then turned around.

''Where did you disappear of to?'' Miirei asked.

''As far away from you as I could,'' Ayame said monotonously.

''Awww Kawaii! You look so cute, Ayame, like a doll, I never knew your figure was this good, when we get home I need to put some other dresses on you, oh I bet a cheongsam would look good on you. We'll have to make up for your lack of breasts with a gel bra though.'' Miirei ranted with stary eyes before Ayame grabbed her pink haired friend by the mouth.

''You. Are. Not. Dressing. Me. Up. As soon as the sun rises I swear I will kill you,'' Ayame threatened, she then let go of her friends mouth and took her seat.

Ayame first put her legs up on the desk in the usual position she sat in. She then remembered she was wearing a skirt and pulled her legs off the desk. She then turned the chair around and opened her legs to sit on the chair backwards but the skirt came up and started to show off her but. She then turned the chair around and sat on the chair normally with her legs crossed. The good thing about being small. Miirei just watched with amusement.

''You should wear colour more often,'' Yusuke said to Ayame from his seat.

''I do wear colours, black, red, silver, purple, dark blue, they're all colours,'' Ayame said smirking.

''Yeah but they're all dark, evil colours,'' Yusuke retorted, by now there were four boys standing at Ayame's desk complimenting her.

''So? What's wrong with ''dark evil colours''?'' Ayame said ignoring the boys.

''You have really perfect legs,'' One of the boys said just getting a dirty look from Ayame.

''Look just cause I have to wear this stupid uniform doesn't mean that anything about my personality has changed, I will still kick your asses if you keep pissing me off!'' Ayame shouted getting annoyed. The boys quickly went and sat in their seats only turning around every couple of minutes to get looks at Ayame and Miirei.

The classes passed very slowly to Ayame, she felt like killing everyone in the room more and more with every passing second. Finally after what seemed like an eternity it was lunch time, the gang went up on to the field where the tree that Ayame and Miirei usually spent their lunch was.

Hiei jumped into the tree straight away, and Ayame sat on the ground leaning her back up against the tree trunk seeing as how she was wearing a skirt and her demon powers were gone.

''We're going to get lunch you two stay here and protect the tree,'' Miirei said to Ayame then walked off with the rest of the guys.

_'Great, Miirei's really pushing her luck, I should find a way to get back at her'_.Ayame thought to herself and didn't notice the other guys approaching the tree. _'I know, Miirei can't hold alchohol when we go to the club on friday i'll get her drunk and get her to kiss Hiei then take some pictures.'_

'_You better not be thinking of doing that, shoujo_.' Hiei said telepathically.

'_Why Hiei, what ever are you talking about?'_ Ayame said with faux innocence.

''Hey babe,'' The jock of the school Takashi said knocking Ayame out of her conversation with Hiei, she scowled at them then stood up not liking the helpless feeling she had whilst sitting on the floor. ''What?'' Ayame demanded, angrily.

''How about we go out tonight,'' He said stepping away from his group and closer to Ayame.

''How about we not,''

''Aw but you look so cute,'' Takashi said cupping his hand under her chin, Ayame then shuddered and brought her fist up and punched him in the face sending him backwards into his gang who helped him up.

''Bitch!'' Takashi shouted then walked back over to Ayame with his gang this time, two of them held her arms against the tree while the other two watched. Takashi then put his hand on the tree next to Ayame's face, and put his other hand on her neck then started moving it slowly down her top over her yin yang pendant whilst moving his face closer to hers looking into her mismatched eyes, ''I always get what I want,'' He said until Hiei dropped out of the tree next to Ayame and kicked Takashi in the chest sending him flying. He then punched one of the boys that were holding onto Ayame's hands.

Ayame kicked the other boy that was holding her hand in the low down place where it really hurts then doing a spin kick to Takashi's face who had just gotten back up, the other boys just dragged the now unconscious Takashi away.

Ayame sat back down in her place under the tree and Hiei was back in the tree

''What the hell did you do that for?'' Ayame said angrily to the kajihenge in the tree.

'_You were losing, shojo.'_

'_No I wasn't, I was doing fine, I don't need your help!'_

'_Oh yes. Letting them rape you is doing fine.'_

'_They weren't raping me'_

'_Then what were they doing? It looked like he had his hand down your top.'_

''JUST SHUTUP!'' Ayame shouted at him she then got up and left jumping over the school fence with a bit of trouble. When the rest of the gang got back with some food they noticed Ayame was missing.

''Where's Ayame?'' Miirei asked Hiei who was still in the tree, but he just ignored her.

''Ayame got attacked by some boys then Hiei helped her she got angry and ran off,'' Shuichi answered.

''Well that's just great. Ayame had to run off on today of all days,'' Miirei said frustrated.

''Don't worry, Ayame will probably brood over it for a while then go home,''

''Yeah I suppose,'' Miirei said not believing it.

School had been over for hours, it was now dark and Ayame still hadn't come home.

''I'm really getting worried about her,'' Miirei said pacing up and down in the sitting room then running to the window every couple of minutes.

''Stop pacing up and down, you're gonna get stupid,'' Yusuke said from his seat on the sofa.

''Shut up! don't tell me what to do,''

''Snapping at people helps,'' Hiei said from the windowsill.

''You shut up aswell, this is all your fault for pissing her off in the first place, she's probably lying dead in a ditch or being feasted on by demons as we speak,''

''She'll be fine, she's lived in the makai for years. Hiei could you go find her please,'' Kurama said to the fire apparition.

''And why should I do that fox?''

''Because your the only one with a jagan eye and because you're the one who made her run off.

''And if I refuse?''

''Then no sweet snow,''

''Fine,'' Hiei said opening the window and jumping out into the trees.

Ayame had been wandering around on a beach like place for quite some time now. When she first left the school she had just wandered around, glaring at passing people. When it started to get dark she found herself in a forest, some large low class spider demons attacked her but she fortunately had her daggers strapped onto the outside of her legs under her skirt. Her uniform was now ripped and covered in her own blood, demon blood, sweat, and mud. Her long hair was for some unknown reason not too tangled but had demon blood and dirt in it. She had also managed to lose a shoe by kicking and sticking her foot into one of the spiders.

She now walked along the shoreline her socks and shoe getting wet, she had no idea where she was, and didn't know what direction her temporary home was. She looked up at the cloudless sky and glared at the moon whilst the wind whipped her gunky hair about. She then continued to walk along the beach, keeping her guard up and daggers in her hand just in case anybody or things decided to attack her.

After another half hour of walking, Ayame came to a place on the beach that had a shop that had been closed for the night, she went over to the shop and forced open the locks that were holding the metal lattice in place. She then pulled the metal thing up, smashed the window on the front door and turned the latch opening the door.

Ayame walked into the shop keeping her daggers in front of her just in case any one was there, and searched around for a light switch. Finding one she looked around then spotted all the food and dived on it, she started to eat it untill someone tapped her on her back.

Ayame quickly dropped what she was eating picked up her daggers and jumped to the side, then got in an attack position. When she realized it was only Hiei she sheathed her daggers then glared at him.

''The fox sent me to get you'' Hiei said looking her over.

''I don't need _your_ help, I'll get home by myself,''

''I'm sure you will eventually, but the baka onna's going insane,''

''Tell her I'll be back as soon as the sun rises,''

''I'm not anybody's messenger boy,'' Hiei then grabbed Ayame her and slung her over his shoulder with her thrashing about.

''You smell,'' Hiei said whilst blurring through some trees.

''You would too if you had been wondering around all day getting attacked by ningens, Youkai, and inu's.'' Ayame replied with a grunt.

After a while they had arrived back at the house, Hiei walked through the front door then dropped Ayame on her but and went and sat on the windowsill with some sweet snow Shuichi had given him.

Ayame got up and glared at Hiei until Miirei glomped her back to the ground.

''Oh Ayame! I wassoworriedhowareyouareyouokaywherewereyouwhydidn'tyoucomeback,'' The pink girl said extremely fast then scrunched up her face and got off of Ayame ''Why do you smell so bad? And where's your shoe?''

''I'm fine, I was on some beach somewhere, I was pissed off and then I got lost, I got in a fight with some spider demons, and as I was fighting with them I stuck my foot in one of them only to get my shoe pulled off and when I got it out of the bastards corpse I really didn't want in any more,'' Ayame answered the questions, then stood up.

''How did you defeat them?'' Miirei asked.

''Just because all my youkai power has been sucked out of me by the bastard moon, doesn't mean i'm as weak as normal ningens, and besides I had my daggers with me,'' Ayame unsheathed one of her daggers then replaced it.

''I'm going to take a shower,'' Ayame said then started out of the sitting room.

''There's another uniform in your room,'' Shuichi said to her as she left the room.

''Damn, I thought I'd gotten rid of it,'' Ayame mumbled to herself as she ran up the stairs.

After Ayame had taken a shower, she dried herself and got changed into her pyjamas. She went to the mirror to brush her hair, half way through brushing her hair she realized that the pink dye had washed out and was back to being dark blue, she quickly rushed downstairs into the sitting room and hugged everyone,(yes including Hiei and Kuwabara) when she hugged Kuwabara, Kuwabara at first was shocked then pulled her closer to him holding onto her but, she then kicked him into the wall knocking him out.

''What's all this about?'' Miirei asked.

''My hair,'' Ayame said pointing to her head. ''The pink! It's gone!'' The twotoned girl cried happily making Miirei chuckle, Ayame then wandered into the kitchen and searched through the freezer, she took out some ice cream then put it in a bowl and the rest back into the freezer then went into the sitting room. She took a seat in between Yuusuke and Kuwabara who were on the sofa playing games on the T.V.

Ayame was just watching them until Hiei came up behind her and stole the bowl of ice cream from her.

''Hey!'' Ayame cried before jumping off the sofa and chasing after the spiky headed demon, she then got it back off of him then started to run away and eat it at the same time giving her a brain freeze. Hiei caught up to her and stole the sweet snow then punched her in the arm and blurred away. Ayame let out a whine of pain then went and sat on the empty reclinable chair and held her head for a minute.

When she'd gotten over her brain freeze she got back up to get the sweet snow, but saw Hiei had eaten it, she then ran over to him and kicked him in the leg making him fall to the ground.

Ayame now sat in her room bandaging up the burns Hiei had given her on her arm.

''I have to be the most pathetic fire demon in history,'' Ayame moaned aloud to herself then flopped down backwards onto her bed.

'_You're right, Hanyou.'_ she heard Hiei's voice say in her head.

'_Shut up, Aisuhana'_ She then put her shields up and climbed into the silky black sheets on her bed and fell into for once a peaceful, comfortable and undisturbed sleep.

Alex: Whoa! I got 10 reviews in one day. That rocks. Passes around strawberry pocky

Review more and we'll update again!

**Reviewer thanks:**

**Makurayami Ookami**

Woot. Another longtime reviewer. Hope you're here till the end.

**Fire Aura**

Alex: oogles youko

Ash: Now she's in her happyplace I'm doing the review responses. Ahwell. I rock more then her. For I have! A SPORK!

Ew, Alex. You're drooling.

Karasu: Stares at Youko

Ash: Damnit! What is so good about Youko! Looks at youko and go's into a trance

Hiei: Hn. Baka

**Anorthunbound**


	9. Bloodlust in the night

Ayame awoke after the sun poured into her room through her curtainless windows, left that way to make it easier to get in and out of the window, she then rushed over to the mirror on the back of her wardrobe and looked at herself. Her ears and tails were back, so were her retractable claws and nice sharp fangs. She then leaned in to take a closer look at her mismatched eyes, the pupils were once again slits, Ayame did a happy dance then jumped into the shower after taking her clothes off.

When she'd finished in the shower and dried herself, she wrapped a towel around her self then went to her wardrobe to get something to wear, in her wardrobe was the horrible skirt and top she was forced to wear for school, getting an idea in her head she put on the skirt and top(after putting her underwear on obviously ¬¬) then ran out of her room she then stood outside Hiei's door, she could hear the shower going even from in her room with her great hearing.

She then opened the door and entered, luckily Hiei wasn't there and in the shower like she'd predicted. Ayame pulled out his uniform from the wardrobe and quickly took her uniform off then put his on, leaving the top clasps open, she then replaced her uniform on the hanger his was on, and closed the wardrobe door then ran down the stairs and into the kitchen narrowly avoiding Shuichi.

''Where did you get that from?'' Shuichi said being able to smell Hiei's scent on it.

''Um it was in my wardrobe so I put it on,'' Ayame said then grabbed some tuna salad out of the fridge and put on her black and white sneakers. Just as Shuichi was about to speak again, she rushed out the door and jumped into a tree, blurring over to the forest near her step fathers place to see the pack.

As soon as she saw Tezuka(remember the leader of the pack) he started to growl.

''Sorry not now Tezuka, I have to go to school in a while, I just popped in to say hi, eat this tuna salad and hide from a certain fire youkai who's not going to be pleased when he found out I stole his uniform,'' Ayame said in plain two tail dialect then started to eat the salad.

''What that cute spikey haired boy?'' Galatea, Tezuka's mate said in the same dialect. (every time Ayame speaks to the two tails or vice versa it'll be in neko dialect, got it?)

''He's not cute okaa-san,'' Ayame said to the mature neko that had raised her when she was young, the neko just gave her a motherly look then let it drop.

Ayame was now sitting in class in Hiei's uniform in her usual sitting position at school which was her legs up on the desk with her leaning backwards in her chair with her hands behind her head and her eyes closed, she hoped Hiei wasn't too angry, scratch that, he was fuming,

Flashback:

Ayame was sitting in the woods not five minutes from when she left the house and was rolling around happilly with one of the cubs when.

''**SHOUJO**!'' was heard all over the houses near where the big house they lived in was, the sound had traveled to her and the rest of the packs ears making them become alert.

End.

She was dead.

She sat at the table waiting for the lesson to start when Hiei blurred into the classroom and knocked her back off her chair and onto the floor, he then sat on top of her with his katana to her throat.

''Uh, Hi Hiei,'' Ayame said with a sweatdrop.

''Take my uniform off, hanyou, you've probably contaminated it,''

''but then I'd be naked,''

''I don't care, just take it off,''

''No.'' Ayame said sternly then Hiei started to strangle her, Shuichi then ran over and tried pull him off.

''Whoa she's turning blue...now purple,'' Miirei said while watching Ayame's face in amazement.

''A.. lot...of...help...you...are,'' Ayame managed to strain out then kicked Hiei off of her who landed on his feet.

Ayame got into a fighting position and Hiei got into his with his katana at the ready with Kurama trying to stop them both, they both lunged at each other, everyone else in the class except for the Reikai tentai had rightly cowered in the furthest corner away from the two maniacs.

Ayame flipped backwards then rushed at Hiei again, who quickly dissapeared behind her and kicked her in the back, she then quickly brought her arm around and grabbed his foot, kicking him in the stomach whilst still holding onto his foot, Hiei was knocked back a bit but stopped before he reached the wall then looked down at his sock clad foot..

Ayame looked down at her hand, in it was Hiei's black and white school sneaker, she then looked up at him to see him growling then chucked the shoe at his head and ran towards the classroom door with Hiei right behind her. The door suddenly slid open making Ayame and Hiei pile into and knock over their home form teacher landing on top of her, Hiei quickly jumped up and then so did Ayame, both of them then blurred into their seats.

''Ayame! Hiei,'' The old woman screamed after she'd gotten up, ''You have earned your self a detention after school,'' She said and glared at them then turned to the board and started writing on it.

'_great just what I need'_ Ayame thought sarcastically while putting her legs up on the table, her hands behind her head and rocking back and forth thinking of a place to go on Friday.

''Miss Honoo!'' Kugasaki sensei said knocking Ayame out of her thoughts and making the two toned girl just look at her, ''Where's your correct uniform?''

''It is the correct uniform, just a boy's version.'' Ayame replied.

''Well tomorrow I want to see you in a girls uniform like the rest of the girls in the class,''

Ayame just glared at her and folded her arms across her chest mumbling many cusses in plain Makai dialect.

After the lesson ended Ayame ran out the class and waited by a certain jocks locker, when she saw Takashi approaching with his gang she quickly blurred down the corridor. When he was getting his things out of his locker and his gang were standing on either side of him Ayame blurred back and stopped right behind him, When Takashi felt her hot breath on the back of his neck he dropped the book he was holding and turned his head a bit to see a purple and dark blue head. He quickly whipped his head back around and closed his eyes tight.

''Hello Takashi,'' Ayame said in something just above a whisper then started running her claws along his skin,

''Hello Ayame,'' The jock stutered out then turned around.

''Yesterday I wasn't feeling too well and you attacked me forcing that spiky haired bastard to save me,'' Ayame said then looked up into his eyes with bloodlust, ''And that just pisses me off,''

''Well you see Ayame, that was all a joke we were playing, we weren't really gonna do anything it was just a...'' The jock stuttered out very fast before getting cut off,''

''Urusai,'' Ayame said in a half yell then grabbed him up by his neck and held him against the locker with her claws digging into his throat slitting his skin.

''I should kill you for the humiliation you caused me yesterday,'' Ayame said looking into his eyes,

He saw her usually narrowed pupils widen with excitement when she said the word kill then thin again.

''But instead, I'm going to beat any bit of pride you have left into the ground after school, and leave you writhing in pain,'' Ayame then dropped him making him land on the floor and just stare up at her. "Meet me after school, if you prefer having your pride rather then a working body,'' She said whilst licking the blood seductively off her fingers. She then turned around and walked a different way to class so she didn't have to deal with the Reikai Tentai that had been watching her the whole time.

When she got to science, lots of people were looking at her and muttering, Ayame didn't care, she preferred to be feared and have no friends then to be surrounded by friends and not be taken seriously.

The rest of the Reikai tentai came into the room minus Kurama and Kuwabara who had music, she knew Kurama could play the flute, or any other musical instrument he put his mind too, but what then hell could beady eyes play?

Miirei, Yusuke and Hiei came and sat on the same science bench as her.

''You really freaked Takashi out,'' Miirei who was sitting next to her said excitedly.

''He deserved it, I really wish i could kill him ,damn bastard, damn the whole male race,'' Ayame said just glaring at the top of worktop of the science bench underneath her.

In science they had to work with some chemicals and unfortunately for everyone in the class, Nahara sensei put Hiei and Ayame together.

Miirei was going to work with Ayame then went of and worked with Yusuke.

By the time the lesson was over, Kelsie and the preps had managed to drop a few glasses and Ayame and Hiei had nearly blown up the lab.

Flashback:

Ayame started pouring some chemicals together and Hiei was just standing there. Ayame then asked him to get the beaker that was right next to him.

''Science is beneath me,'' The proud Jagan replied.

''I don't care about your pride problems, I just need that beaker,''

''Get it yourself,''

''Well you of all people, three eyes should be able to see that my hands are full with a beaker and a test tube of chemicals,''

''And I care because?''

''Just get the freakin' chemicals,''

And after that they just started throwing insults at each other then broke out in a fight which made Ayame drop all the chemicals. When they dropped on the floor while Hiei was strangling Ayame, both of the chemicals mixed and exploded causing the preps to let out a high pitched scream making Ayame, Miirei and Hiei pass out on the floor.

Nahara sensei then kept Ayame and Hiei behind for a lunch time detention, Ayame and Hiei sat on oposite sides of a science bench just glaring at each other until Ayame's stomach let out a loud growl making Nahara sensei look at her.

''Hiro, I'm hungry, please let me go,'' Ayame said addressing the teacher with a shortened version of his first name Hiroshi.

''Would you please stop calling me that,'' The man with short silver hair that framed his face perfectly stopping at his neck, and purple eyes much like the one she had, said looking through his glasses at her.

''If you let me go, Hiei here will do double the time,'' Ayame said motioning her head side ways at the Jaganshi.

''No I won't hanyou,'' Hiei growled getting a look from Nahara sesei.

''Hanyou?'' He repeated, suspiciously.

''Uh, that's a nickname The spiky bastard uses for me sometimes,'' Ayame said with a sweatdrop receiving a glare from Hiei.

''Well you two can go now, you have a half hour left for lunch,'' Hiroshi Nahara said.

''Arigato, Hiro,'' Ayame said in a sing-song voice. She then rushed out the door with Hiei blurring ahead, when she reached the tree where the rest of the gang were eating lunch she tackled Miirei stealing one of her fries then sat next to Shuichi with big watery kitty eyes (like puppy eyes) just looking at him until he sighed and gave her his tuna sandwich, she then jumped up happily into the tree and sat on one of the lower branches making sure she was still covered by the leaves, leaning back against the tree trunk and chowed happily down on the sandwich.

'You seem happy, Shoujo Hiei's voice said penetrating her voice.

'Yes I am, I have a tuna a sandwich and managed to get a strange green goo stuck in Kelsies hair

'It probably has something to do with female emotions and that teacher.'

'Heh you wish, and i don't have "female emotions"'

'Hn.'

'Is there ever a time your not in my head?'

'No.'

'Well thats a creepy thought.' Ayame said in her mind, she then fell asleep in the tree with Hiei in the same tree somewhere above her.

When the bell sounded, Miirei called for Ayame but getting no reply she then jumped into the tree and started to poke her till she woke up.

''Lunch is over,''

''Huh? oh okay,'' Ayame said jumping out of the tree only to see three first year girls come up to her, by the way they looked they were probably outcasts.

''Hi Ayame, we saw what you did in the hallway and we think it was really cool,'' One of them started.

''Well hurray,'' Ayame said in a faux happy cheerleader voice then walked to her next lesson being followed by the three girls until she quickly turned a corner and blured away.

Ayame ran into math class and into the seat in front of jagan boy after hitting him upside the head.

''I swear those girls are creepy,'' Ayame said to her pink haired friend that was next to her, feeling Hiei trying to burn his way through her body with his glare. ''They're worse then Takashi,''

''What they tried to rape you?'' Miirei asked shocked.

''No, and no matter what Jagan boy said, Takashi didn't try to rape me,'' Ayame said receving a look from Miirei. ''Oh come on, Rei, you believe me don't you?''

''Yes. Of couse I believe you,'' Miirei said with sarcasm clear in her voice, ''You are the most trustworthy person I know, that never keeps anything bottled up to herself and always lets people help her,''

''Well that's good to know,'' Ayame said cheerfully and started to doodle on the front of her math book.

After school she waited at the school after the others went home for Takashi to show but as predicted he didn't, she then went into the Forest to vent her built up frustration on Tezuka and some nearby demons. She had taken Hiei's school uniform off before she transformed from fear of dieing in her sleep.

Ayame had arrived at the front door, in her beast form, and opened it with her mouth, crushing the metal door handle, when she walked into the sitting room she was instantly tackled by Yusuke and Kuwabara, she then shook them off and growled getting ready to fight. Just as she was about to lunge at them, Shuichi who was in the kitchen and had heard the racket rushed out and told them to stop.

He then explained to both of them that it was Ayame in her beast form but it took a while longer for it to register in Kuwabara's brain(if he has one) that he shouldn't attack it. Ayame then threw Hiei's uniform at the Kajihenge that was sitting at his place on the windowsill as usual then padded up the stairs to get changed, have a shower and bandage and stitch her wounds.

When she'd finished she got changed into her pyjamas and jumped out of her window then sat in the tree next to her window just staring at the moon, a part of her yearned to go back to living as a thief, fighting and killing everyday, never knowing what new adventure awaited her, never knowing when she would die, would she die of assassination? In a battle? Of illness? Of old age? Those were the thoughts that used to run through her head, but now she knew. She was going to stay at this house until she got old and wrinkly which would take a hell of a long time.

What was holding her back? No it wasn't Koenma and his punishment, it was Miirei, the wolf girl had grown accustomed to being around ningens, Ayame might act heartless sometimes but she couldn't pull her best friend who was one of the closest family she had including the pack, away from true happiness.

Also she had grown to like the youkai and ningens that resided in her prison, she could leave, they probably wouldn't even care, but there was something else holding her back, something that she wouldn't admit to her self.

Hiei sat at his windowsill looking at the moon, how it looked like someone had taken a bite out of the side of the large silver crater, Ayame then jumped out onto a tree branch,

'_Wha'ts that baka shoujo doing'_ Hiei thought suspiciously watching the tricky cat girl that at the moment was just sitting on the tree branch looking at the moon. He then decided to listen to her thoughts to find out what she had up her sleeve.

Hiei listened to the thoughts until Shuichi put a large black bag in the garbage outside knocking her out of her thoughts.

''You're going to get cold up there in just your pyjama shorts and top,'' Shuichi said looking up at her, Ayame then jumped out of the tree landing in a crouching position then standing up.

''No I won't, I'm half fire youkai remember,'' She said with a smile that Shuichi saw through.

''Is anything wrong?'' Shuichi asked, seeing pain and sadness in the cat girls eyes, Ayame then realized and put on her unemotional mask.

''No,'' She said monotonously then jumped back into the tree and into her room then fell asleep on top of the canopy bed.

Dream:

The young Ayame awoke on a makeshift bed made out of leaves and over plants, she looked aroung but her vision was still blurry all she could see was bright light white. 'A_m I dead?'_ she thought while sitting up and feeling dizzy, like all the blood had just rushed to her head. Suddenly a black shadow appeared in front of her, he had been watching her while she got chased by the demon that wanted her for only satan knows what, to feast on, to sell? to use?

''W… Whos there?'' The girls stammered out in a brave voice.

''Don't worry, Singe,'' The voice said then moved close to her, cupping her chin in his hand and caressing her cheek with his thumb.

''Is that my name?'' The girl managed to choke out, her mismatched eyes watery, ''Is Singe my name?'' she asked.

The male sounding shadow then let go of her chin stood up and turned around, the girl watched as the black shadow got further and further away.

''Wait,'' She called then held her hand out toward the shadow trying to grab it.

The shadow then turned around and looked at her, but this time she could see two crimson eyes staring back at her, he then disappeared. She passed out, falling backwards onto the well cushioned makeshift bed keeping those crimson eyes in her head.

End dream:

Ayame woke up with sweat rolling down her forehead, she sat up and put her aching head into her hands, after a few minutes the pain passed, Ayame then jumped out the window and blurred into a tree blurring from rootop to tree to lampost invisible to the untrained eye, she didn't know where she was going and she didn't know why she was outside dashing about.

She finally stopped when she came to a large forest, at first she thought it was the same one Tezuka and the pack lived in, but she then realized it was different, it smelt completely different, she walked through the woods, her bare feet not bothered by the ground and rocks, she was used to going bare foot.

She came to a cliff and jumped off it falling to the ground that was about 60 feet below. She landed elegantly on her feet and hands then looked around. The two-toned girl walked over to a freshwater pool and sat on a rock dipping her feet in the water and moving them around making and watching the ripples until Hiei appeared behind her.

''What do you want, Sparky?'' She asked monotonously and stopped moving her legs just letting them dangle in the water.

''What are you doing out here, Shoujo?''

''What? Can't I go anywhere without you having to baby sit me?'' Ayame said getting angry.

''Answer the question, shoujo.''

''And if I don't?''

''Then i'll get it out of you one way or another,'' Hiei said unsheathing his katana, Ayame quickly jumped to the side narrowly avoiding the angry Kajihenge, she carried on avoiding his sword seeing as how she hadn't brought her daggers with her, getting in punches and kicks sometimes.

She was finally knocked to the ground by the kajihenge who was sitting on her stomach with his katana to her neck.

''Now answer the question, shoujo,''

''No,'' she said then glared at him from her position on the floor, he then dug his katana in further to her neck cutting it slightly.

''Now tell me.''

''No.'' She said and continued to try a burn a hole through him with her glare, Hiei then moved his katana away from Ayame's neck then licked the blood that had come from the cut he gave her.

''What're you doing?'' Ayame said, freaking out, her eyes widening.

''Tell me why you were here, hanyou,'' Hiei said then continued to lick and kiss her neck hungrily.

''I was just thinking, and clearing my head,'' Ayame said trying to get away from the passionate attack on her neck.

''Thinking about what?'' Hiei said now holding onto her hips, his katana back in his sheath, still licking and kissing her neck.

''Nothing, nothing!'' Ayame said trying to push the surprisingly strong kajihenge away from her.

''Tell… me... shoujo.'' Hiei said in between licks and kisses, now biting bits of skin aswell.

''No,'' Ayame said stubbornly, Hiei then claimed her lips with his own, pushing her head into the ground, Ayame tried to pull away but couldn't so she bit his tongue which was straying around inside of her mouth, Hiei then bit her bottom lip and pulled out of the kiss to lick the blood coming out of her lip.

While Hiei wasn't concentrating Ayame took his katana out of its sheath and hit the fire demon over the head with the hilt, knocking him out. Ayame pushed him off her and blurred back to the house then got into bed falling asleep after tossing and turning for a while.

Alex: Muhahahaha, we have a bit of fluff in this chapter.

Ash: It's not fluff, it's lust. The only reason Hiei kissed her was because of his bloodlust.

Alex:Blah, blah, blah.

Ash: Let's see if we can get 6 reviews this time. Grins at reviewers Please! (Lips quivers)

Ash: To begin with this was going to be a yaoi and yuri fic. But I decided I didn't know too much about males emotions, or how tey get turned on. And I'm not going to ask Sean. The amount of perverted things which will come out of that convo.

(Looks at Fire and silver with Youko and fluffy-sama(sesshomaru))

Alex: (looks away from Youko for a moment.) Oooo, Ash is jealous!

Ash: (Sneaks up behind Hiei, jumping on his back)

Hiei: Get off me, baka, shoujo.

Ash: (pulls out a tub of ben and jerrys, wafting it infront of Hiei's face teasingly.) You were saying?

Hiei: Grabs the tub and starts eating the sweetsnack.) Hn.

Alex: Seeing as I'm all alone (Glares at everyone) I'll do the reviewer thing.

**Reviewer thanks:**

**Yuki Amida:**

Woo. Haven't seen you in ages! Well here's track 9 for you.

**Makurayami Ookami**

Thankies!

**Anorthunbound**

A very popular Japanese snack food, Pocky is long skinny wheat crackers dipped in various flavored mixes, the most common being chocolate. There are other Pocky with strawberry (Strawberry Pocky), almonds and chocolate (Almond Crush), dark chocolate ("Men's" Pocky), and Milk (White Pocky), among others. The packages are all usually the same size, though some "giant" Pocky packages with larger versions of this snack are not uncommon. Pocky is made in Thailand according to the box that's in my hand. . And yes. The pocky was for everyone.

**Silverwindand Fire Aura**

I'm jealous and the only person left here at the moment is Karasu. No way am I going near that freak.

Karasu: (Face falls)

Ash: Aw! (jumps off Hiei's back and over to Karasu, taking the icecream tub with her, Hiei following whilst glaring at Karasu) Leave the crow alone. He's strange in a good way! (Pats Karasu on back and is about to hand him the tub of ice-cream, but gets tackled by Hiei.

Hiei:Mine!

**Craaazy LOONY**

Here's the update.


	10. Ayame dies?

Ayame had been rudely awakened by Hiei who put her in the shower then turned it on. After the freezing water had made contact with her body Hiei had already gone. The irate cat-girl then shot blue fireballs out in random directions; thus her room was now charcoal.

Ayame got changed, after taking a shower in Miirei's room, into her normal white school shirt and instead of a skirt she put on a pair of black shorts, she then put on the white legwarmers and black and white sneakers.

Grabbing a brush out of her walk in wardrobe which fortunately was not harmed, she started to brush her hair into the middle parting the school had said it was meant to be in.

'T_his is pissing me off, I'm not going to be told what to wear' _ Ayame thought, then put her hair in a long braid and tied the hair at the bottom of the braid around a large and rather heavy silver hoop

The Ayashiten walked downstairs and raided the fridge while no one was around, she didn't know why but she didn't really like it when people watched her eat, it gave her an uneasy feeling.

She spotted a plate of fresh fish in the fridge (y'know before the fish has been gutted and still has the eyes, bones and whatever else) she cut away the cling film with one of her claws then took the three fish and ran outside to eat them in the tree outside her bedroom. After eating the fish she dropped the bones on the floor and went back in the house.

By now everyone except Hiei and Shuichi was in the kitchen and sitting room, when Ayame waltzed down the stairs, she walked into the sitting room with a rather smug look on her face.

Miirei just stared at her clothes for a moment then noticed the smug look on her face, ''What, did you get laid or something?''

''Ayame who was now stretched out on the back of the sofa where people usually put there backs, stretching and yawning, after she heard Miirei's comment she did an anime fall off the sofa.

''Who was it? Yusuke? Or was it spiky?'' Miirei asked.

Ayame was now back on the back on the sofa.''I didn't get laid, and I wouldn't be happy if I had been, I'd be seeking revenge and destroying whatever was in sight,''

''So why do you look so smug?''

''None of your business,'' Ayame said while her tails flicked behind her in slight in annoyance, but otherwise was perfectly relaxed.

''Uh, huh,'' Miirei said then took a sip of her coffee; it was something she'd grown attached to during her time in the ningenkai.

As soon as Hiei walked into the room Ayame instantly tensed and kept her eyes on him the whole time, Miirei who noticed the change in Ayame's spirit energy looked from her spot on the worktop to just see Ayame staring at Hiei who was walking over to the windowsill, with narrow, untrusting eyes, Miirei was just about to make comment about Hiei being a very lucky fire demon, until Ayame pounced from the sofa and tackled Hiei to the ground sitting on his stomach and strangling him.

'_I guess I was wrong.' _The pink haired wolf girl thought with a sweat drop.

Hiei had turned it around so he was strangling her, they then both broke apart and stood at opposite sides of the sitting room, Hiei swiftly unsheathed his katana and lunged and her, while Ayame unsheathed her daggers and lunged at him, they both met in the middle with Ayame's daggers holding off Hiei's sword and vice versa. Seeing as how they were in an enclosed space and couldn't move properly both got the same idea and jumped out through the open sitingroom window.

Miirei moved to the windowsill with her coffee and Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped out through the window to watch the fight.

Both of the fire demons had disappeared and all that could be seen was the sparks from the colliding weapons. This carried on for a while, both of them only getting slight slashes, until Shuichi ran outside in a towel.

''Stop,'' the red head yelled running out onto the battlefield, they both stopped suddenly, removed their weapons from each others throats and just stared at Shuichi with chibi eyes.

''Akage, you might want to put some clothes on,'' Miirei said from the windowsill after breaking herself out of a trance.

Shuichi then looked down and saw he was still in a towel making his cheeks go nearly as red as his hair. ''No more fighting,'' He said quickly in a stern tone then ran indoors.

''Well that was disturbing,'' Ayame said and walked inside along with the rest of them. Whilst Ayame was bandaging up her small scratches, her attention was brought to the three claw marks on her waist, she ran her fingers along expecting something to jolt her memory, but nothing ever did.

Miirei then walked over knocking the cat girl out of her thoughts.

''Are you okay?'' she said crouching down next to Ayame.

''Yeah it's just a couple of cuts,''

''You know what I mean,''

''Huh?''

''Don't bother Ringley,'' Miirei said moving the hair out of Ayame's eyes so she could look into them. ''I know exactly what you're thinking at the moment,''

''Yes I'm fine with that also. Don't mother me, I'm probably older then you,''

''How old are you anyway?''

''I don't know, amnesia remember,'' Ayame said in a 'Duh' voice.

''Well I'm still taller then you."

''I'd rather be small then extremely tall, it's easier to sneak around and get out of difficult positions and crowds,''

''I suppose you're right, there,'' Miirei said standing up and holding her hand out to Ayame.

Ayame just ignored the hand with a grunt and jumped up, ''I'm capable of standing up by myself, Ookami,'' Ayame said with a glare.

''Sir glares a lot.'' The pink haired girl stated.

''And don't you forget it,'' The neko said with a smirk.

''What do you think they were talking about?'' Yusuke asked nudging Shuichi in the side.

''Something to do with Ayame-san's amnesia problem.'' Shuichi replied.

''If your going to talk about us, atleast do it somewhere we can't hear,'' Ayame said monotonously whilst eating an apple she got from the kitchen.

Yusuke and Shuichi just sweat dropped.

When the Reikai Tentai got into their form room they all took their normal seats and everything was going fine until Kugasaki sensei, their home form teacher tried to confiscate Ayame's daggers which resulted in her jumping out the window when the old woman got to close, Ayame then landed on her back on the ground purposefully without hurting herself and just laid there not moving.

All the students ran to the window and looked down at the non-moving girl, Miirei then shouted out:

''Kugasaki sensei killed Ayame,'' Which got all the students yelling accusations at the teacher causing her to have a nervous breakdown and run out the room screaming,

''She's gone,'' Miirei shouted down to the cat girl, just as she said this Ayame got back up and scaled a tree then jumped into the classroom.

Shuichi gave Miirei a look.

''What? it was fun.'' Miirei said sheepishly to Shuichi then sat down in her seat, the rest of the class got back in there seats as principal Nakano came running in with Kugasaki sensei.

''What happened here?'' The old balding principal said.

''I was trying to get those daggers away from Ayame but she then backed into the wall and jumped out of the window,'' Kugasaki sensei said freaking out.

''What the hell! Like that's true'' Ayame said standing up a waltzing over to the principal then sitting on the desk in front of him, '' I've never even touched a dagger, nevermind owned one,'' Ayame said in a half confident half seductive voice, having given her daggers to Hiei earlier which he hid under his dress, cape thing.

''So why are there sheaths on your belt?'' The plump old man asked.

''Because I thought they looked cool. Kugasaki sensei was standing at the board, she then started having a go at me for not wearing a skirt, which in my personal opinion is sexist, and when I stated my opinion she shouted at me then ran over to the window, then screamed and ran out of the door.'' Ayame said looking directly into his eyes with hers, mesmerizing him. ''Besides, if I dropped from a four story building, do you really think I'd be here walking normally without a scratch on me?''

''No, I suppose not,'' The plump man said giving the shaking home form teacher of the class a look over, ''Class is dismissed, but make sure to get to your next class when this one is finished,'' The plump man said then walked out of the room with the shaking old woman.

The class erupted into cheers then ran out of the class.

''Hehehe, I love messing with ningens minds'' Ayame giggled walking over to the rest of the group.

''Good one Ringley,'' Miirei said doing a thumbs up sign, which resulted in Ayame grinning and doing the victory sign, (y'know when they make a V with their fingers)

They then went out of school for the half hour of free time they had left, Keiko didn't want to get into trouble so she stayed at school,

They stopped in a small park with swings and slides e.c.t in, Ayame then rushed over to the large swing set and jumped onto the swing at the end closest to the trees.

''I bet I can go higher then you Urameshi,'' Ayame called.

''Oh yeah? You're on,'' Yusuke shouted then ran over to the swing, as they were swinging Hiei jumped onto the top of the swings where the chains hang from and just watched the swings,

''I can see up your skirt from here,'' Ayame said with mirth in her voice.

''It's not a skirt, shoujo,'' Hiei growled.

''You're right, it's more like a dress,'' Ayame laughed receiving a glare from Hiei.

''Rei, we've got a new sir glares a lot,'' Ayame called to her friend that was on the round a bout going faster then possible for a human.

Miirei let out a chuckle.

Ayame kept on pushing the swing harder and harder.

''I'm winning Aya,'' Yusuke yelled to her from his swing.

''You're obviously delirious from going too high because I'm clearly winning,'' Ayame said then stood up on the swing that looked like it was going to go over.

Suddenly Ayame's swing went all the way over, Hiei moved out of the way just in time to miss her, she pushed herself off the swing then landed on the ground in a cat like stance.

''I win."

''It's not fair, three eyes up there kept on glaring at me and putting me off,'' Yusuke whined jumping off the swing.

''Life's not fair,'' Ayame stated then walked out of the play park and sat under a tree next to the river.

The Reikai Tentai ran down the road,

''Oh shit we're gonna be late,'' Yusuke cried.

''Heheh I'm not, see you at school Urameshi,'' Ayame said with a wink then blurred off.

''Damn cat,''

Miirei then took off after her at a slower pace but definitely faster then any human, Shuichi did the same and Hiei was long gone, leaving Yusuke and Kuwabara to run down the road.

Yusuke slid open the door to his class receiving a look from the teacher, Kuwabara had gone to English while Ayame, Shuichi and Hiei were in art, Yusuke glared at his friends that had left him behind then took a seat next to Ayame.

For work they had to draw the person opposite them, but in a different position with different things, Yusuke was drawing Hiei and vice versa, and Ayame was drawing Shuichi and vice versa.

Yusuke saw Hiei drawing some kind of scribble, was that meant to be him? Ayame was drawing Shuichi, and vice versa. The black haired boy then got an idea; He kicked Hiei but kept his concentration on his work, managing to keep a straight face.

Hiei looked at Yusuke but he had a normal look on his face and seemed quite engrossed in his work, he then looked at the shoujo, she had a small smirk on her face, so he kicked her.

Ayame looked up after being kicked, to see Hiei glaring at her. 'W_hat the hell is his problem?' _Ayame then glared at him andkicked him back.

While they were kicking each other Shuichi and Yusuke got some of the hits aswell, Yusuke joined in but Shuichi being the nice polite person he is, ignored them and pretended he didn't know him.

By the time the lesson was over, Hiei had drawn a nice angry squiggle, Yusuke had drawn a very small bad version of Hiei with eyes all over his body next to a very tall bad version of him, Hiei only came up to Yusuke's knees. Ayame had drawn Shuichi with a red fox tail and ears in a forest, amongst trees with him twiddling a rose in between his fingers. And Shuichi drew a picture of Ayame sitting down in a dead haunted looking tree with her knees up to her chest, she had her cat ears with the four silver hoops, her cat tails, which had silver bangles, and gave her black leathery dragon wings, she had an angry look in her mismatched eyes.

''Very good, Shuichi, I like the cat ears and tails, very original'' The teacher praised, Shuichi then showed it to Ayame, She took it in her hands and stared down at the picture.

"S'nice, I'd rather have black angel wings, though.'' Ayame said staring at the picture. Ayame said then handed the sketchbook back to Shuichi.

After school Hiei and Ayame went to their detention, Ayame snagged her usual seat at the back in the corner next to the window and listened to Due' le Quartz on her MP3 player.

Hiei sat at the back in the other corner after making some other kid move.

A boy taller then Hiei with shoulder length blonde hair and blue streaks in a shaggy skater style, and with dark blue eyes walked into the classroom, he looked around before spotting Ayame staring out the window and took a seat next to her and tapped her,

''Huh?.. Oh hey Riku, they got you to, eh?''

''Yeah,'' The blonde head replied in a depressed voice.'' Why haven't you been coming to band practice lately, Rath?''

''I've been kinda' busy, I moved out of that bastards house and into some new place with Ruin,''

''Heh, it's about time, well how about after school we get some ice-cream and then go practice?''

''Not today Ri, I'll come tomorrow though, I need your advice on something anyway,''

''Sure, I never thought I'd see you in a skirt before Monday,'' Riku snickered.

''It was forced on me by Ruin.'' Ayame replied glaring at the table.

''So who's small, dark, and angry over there?'' Riku said nodding his head in direction of Hiei.

''Oh that's Hiei; I'm being forced to share a house with the spiky bastard.''

''Heheh, lucky you,''

''Well I've done my time so see ya later,'' Ayame said when the teacher called out for her and Hiei to leave, and walked out of the classroom nodding her head to what she was listening to with her hands in her pocket.

'_Who was that?'_ Came the usual male voice in her head, she stopped her walkman.

'_Riku'_

'_I thought you didn't trust ningens'_

'_Why? Are you jealous?'_ Ayame asked with a smirk, after seeing Hiei glare, she continued. _'Who said he was a ningen?'_

'_Hn. so what is he?_'

'_That's for me to know and you to try and find out'_

By now they were both already home, as soon as they walked in through the front door a big wolf like dog tackled Ayame and started biting her, Ayame smacked it off her and into the wall with her hand, she then jumped up and got into a fighting position that was crouched with her hands held out in front of her. Ayame's claws extended as a growl exited her lips which were curled back, revealing her fangs. The large dog got up and ran at her, she was just about to attack it when Miirei ran out and grabbed the dog preventing it from attacking Ayame.

''What the hell is a dog doing here?'' Ayame shouted angrily, standing up but still alert.

''He was abandoned by his owner, and was hungry so I brought him here,'' Miirei replied while scratching the large dog's belly.

''You know me and muts don't get on, no offense Miirei or Shuichi where ever you are,''

''Oh, but look at his cute little face, who's got a cute little face? Yes you have yes you have.'' Miirei said in a baby voice rubbing the dog and getting licked, '' Let me keep him, I swear he'll be good,''

''Fine but if he attacks me, pees in my room, gets in my room, eats the ice cream or fish I'll kill him,''

''He wont,''

''Is that your new boyfriend?'' Ayame asked with mirth in her voice.''

''Yes, why? Are you jealous?'' Miirei replied jokingly.

''No but don't you think Shuichi might be?''

''No, we're just messing with the preps heads, me and Keroberos are going hunting,'' Miirei stated then changed into an ice blue wolf with eerie yellow eyes.

''Is that its name?'' Ayame asked still glaring at the large black and white dog, the blue wolf just nodded then barked at the smaller dog on the floor making him stand up and follow her out the front door.

''Make sure nothing in heat finds you,'' Ayame called after her with mirth in her voice then closed the front door.

Ash: I'm sorry about this taking so long to come out, but like I said, school is evil, and if I don't get 5 reviews, I won't make a special effort to set this chapter up. God! Since I've moved into year 10 everything is just evil. So much homework and coursework. At the moment I have to finish 2 essays which should be atleast 850 words long, and I have to finish a natural forms painting before school tomorrow which starts at 08:40 and It's now 08:01 I definitely not getting any sleep tonight.

You people reading this are probably like: ''I know who Ayame, Miirei, Hiei, and Kurama are going to end up with. It's so-o obvious! BUT YOU'RE WRONG! (Sorry, felt like doing a quote from the cartoon, two stupid dogs. Does anyone remember that show? It really sucked, but Miirei always used to force me to watch it because it had dogs in it. I just provided the sarcastic remarks. Sean helped me.

Alex: I did not used to watch that show.

Sean: Pssh, And Ash isn't a schizophrenic psycho.

Ash: Hey!..Okay,so maybe I am. Backs away nervously Hiei!

Hiei: This is your problem, Shoujo. Not mine.

Ash: Baka.

Alex: Anyway, Riku belongs to our very good friend Sean.

Ash: Who reminds me of Youko sometimes, lecher, thief, pretty sarcastic, but in a smart way which preps don't usually get. And is Bi.

Sean: No I'm not!

Alex:Psssh, you flirt with anything that's good looking.

Sean: And you would know how?

Alex: Ash stalks you sometimes, then brings the information back to me.

Ash: Hey! Now, he'll be weary. Next time we see him, he'll be talking to a tree, accusing it of being me.

Sean: Actually. I already did that.

Ash and Alex: What! When?

Sean: You remember that time I went out on a date with Charlotte right? Well as we were walking through a park, I saw something that looked like Ash in the bushes. After shouting at it, I went into the bushes to find it was a shadow of some branches.sweatdrops

Ash&Alex: Burst out laughing

**Reviewer thingy:**

**Makurayami Ookami**

Thankies!

**Yuki Amida**

Whao, that's weird. Double checks her box Yup, definitely Thai.

Alex: WELCOME BACK! Glomps

Ash: Well now that you've deafened and killed one of our reviewers, I'll be moving onto the next reviewer.

**Anorthunbound**

You really have to try pocky, it's great. Where do you live? Damn…that's a stalkerish question. -,-;;


	11. Untitled so far

''Arghh,'' Ayame was shuffling around on one of the many hard wooden benches, it was thursday morning assembly, she'd only been there for 10 minutes, yet her bum felt numb allready. Surprisingly enough, these benches were more uncomfortable then trees, maybe it was because some teacher was standing at the front of the hall droning on about something or other.

Ayame couldn't hear, at the moment Merry go round by Psycho le cemu was playing on her walkman, the two dark blue purple bits of hair covering the earphones. The pink haired wolf girl was sitting next to her and smirking at her discomfort, she had a big thick tail to sit on but when Ayame sat on her tails they just added to the discomfort.

The odd eyed neko-jin started to think about the dreams she'd been having, were they dreams? If so why was a midget version of her in them? Maybe they were bits of her past?

She quickly stopped when she felt a prodding at her mind, knowing the spiky bastard was behind her didn't give her a good feeling.

''Miss Honou,'' The teacher at the front of the assembly hall who Ayame recognized as Mrs King snapped her out of her thoughts.

''Huh?''

''Pay attention please. Or else the detention room you've grown so accustomed to, awaits.''

''Hey Ruin, are you coming to band practice after school?'' Ayame said from her seat in history.

''Oh yeah! I forgot about that,''

''Well Riku's taking me to get some ice cream first and then we're going to meet with the rest of the band, you coming?''

''I'd like to, but i'd feel kind of like a third wheel,''

''Why?... oh no, don't start that again, getting ice cream doesn't serve the same purpose as a date,''

''In some people's minds it does,'' Miirei added sheepishly.

''Well they are sad and delusional, besides I'm staying ''unattainable'' as you like to call it,''

''Oh, but it'd be cute if you got a boyfriend,''

''Yeah, well I'm not here to be cute, and why don't you go and get yourself a boyfriend?''

''Because I have to look after you, make sure you don't get killed or kill anyone and that takes up all of my time allready,'' The pink haired girl said getting the attention of some of the people in the class.

''I didn't ask you you look after me, I'm probably older then you, and if anyone dies its their fault for getting in my way, and if I die then its my fault for being careless.''

''Yes but don't die, if you did I'd miss you,''

''Hn. Baka,''

''And besides, who would I sell off as a cute mini Youkai when I run out of money?''

(Ash: skip to Friday after school because I have no idea what to do.)

Ayame was walking down the school hallways, the rest of the gang had allready gone home, and it was time for the dreaded anger management, suposedly it was Ms Mayes who was going to 'interogate' her. Great, The Mayefly allready asked her enough questions as it is.

45,46,47, ah the dreaded room 48, Ayame opened the door and took in the room. The woman was quite thin and looked as if she might break, her mousy brown hair came to her shoulders, a pair of glases hid her brown eyes, she was wearing a combination of colours that gave Ayame a headache,she had on a long brown skirt that came just above her ankles, a pair of dark green boots that came to her ankle, a brown cardigan with pink diamonds, and a pink t-shirt underneath, if it wasn't for the green boots, Ayame thought she would've looked like a strawberry coated weetabix. The frail woman was sitting on a chair with a little side table bit on, on a separate table was a little kitty timer that was supposedly meant to look cute.Mayes sensei had several files and bits of paper, and there was an extra chair with a little desk bit attatched a in between hers and the window.

''Ah! Welcome Ayame, please, take a seat,'' The old woman said motioning to a seat in front of her, Ayame sat on the seat then shuffled it back further from Mayes causing her to make a "Hm." and write down on her pad of paper. ''A student from this school is going to be watching over our sessions." She said quickly "He's studying psychology." She explained when Ayame narrowed her eyes at her.

'_Great, an audience, well maybe this'll be fun.'_

''Shuichi, you may come in,''

_Huh? wait, is this the fox?_

The sliding door opened, and the tall red head walked in, he bowed then took a seat next to the thin brunette woman, Ayame just sat in her seat completely ignoring the both of them.

'_Figures. What better way to learn about ningen's heads and how to screw them over, then by coming a psychiatrist?' Ayame thought. _

''Okay, Ayame, how about we get started on what you real name is?'' The woman said studying Ayame through her glasses, Kurama then looked away from the window interested.

''Where's your proof that Ayame isn't my real name?'' The two toned girl said not paying much attention to what was going on.

''Well on your school file, which has been partly destroyed, a found the initials S.R.H, and I know that your last names are Rath and Honou so your first name is?''

''Heh, like I'm going to tell you something only one person other then myself knows.''

''Well then what about your family?''

''My family is dead,''

''What all of your family? surely there's atleast one member alive,''

''I have a half brother, but he resents me,'' Ayame said monotonously.

''And why is that?'' Ms Mayes said writing on her pad of paper.

''Because I was there when our father died and he wasn't,'' Ayame said like she was talking about something as ordinary as the weather.

''And how did your father die?''

''He was stabbed several times then left to die in my arms,'' Ayame said in the same tone stretching forwards in a catlike way.

''And do you know who killed him?''

''Not a clue, and the person who did better pray I never find out,''

''So what about your mother?''

''She left,''

''So who do you live with?''

''Miirei,''

''So where is your mother?''

''No clue,''

The little kitty timer then rang, Ms Mayes the picked it up turning it off.

''Well that's all we have for today, I'll see you again next week,'' Ayame had walked out in the middle of her sentence, leaving Ms Mayes to just stare at the open door.

As soon as Ayame got home and stepped in the door, Miirei, Botan, and Keiko tackled her, grabbed her and run upstairs, with her shouting the whole way, the rest of the boys except Shuichi who hadn't arrived home yet just stared disturbingly at where the girls had run off with Ayame.

''What was that about?'' Kuwabara asked.

''I think they're getting ready for tonight,'' Yusuke replied then winced from the large shout that had come from Ayame.

''Oh yeah, I forgot about that, where are we going?''

''Ummm some place down town,''

Suddenly a door was thrown open and Ayame ran down the stairs with her hair out of its usual braid and a brush stuck in it, she looked around desperately looking for an escape, spotting the front door she ran towards it only to be caught by Miirei who grabbed her then ran back upstairs with the cat girl struggling and shouting.

''Poor girl,'' Yusuke said sympathetically then turned back to the T.V which was currently on some Mexican soap opera, him and Kuwabara hadn't been watching it but laughing at it and saying what it looked like the people were saying.

''Get the hell off me, i'm not a doll!''

''Calm down Aya-chan, we're just doing your hair and clothes and makeup,'' Botan chirped whilst struggling with the stubborn cat girl.

''No way in hell am I painting my face with that crap, and don't call me Aya-chan!''

''Fine, you don't have to, but your still wearing a skirt,'' Ayame just growled in response, folding her arms over her chest whilst making her fangs and claws more apparent then they usually would be, as a way to intimidate the girls.

At around seven pm the guys had already gotten changed and were waiting outside Miirei's room where the girls were getting changed, Kuwabara was wearing a white t-shirt with a dark blue jacket and a pair of jeans, Yusuke was wearing a white sleeveless muscle top with a pair of black jeans and two black sweatbands around his wrists, Shuichi was wearing a white long sleeved chinese style shirt with red stitching. On the bottom of the shirt were some thorns and roses that went up the side of the top. And Hiei was wearing a black long sleeved shirtwith the top few buttons undone showing off his chest slightly, and a pair of form fitting black jeans.(Ash: Chosen by me , i was gonna' put him in leather trowsers and a collar but Hiei seemed to disagree . Hiei: damn right I did, I'd look like a gigolo. Ash: So mean xD)

''What's taking them so long?'' Yusuke whined from his seat on the floor.

''They have to paint their faces,'' Hiei answered. Making Kurama's lips twitch into a smile.

The door all four of the guys were standing outside of opened and the girls came out.

Botan was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans with a dark blue spaghetti strap top, Keiko was wearing a pink t-shirt with a collar that showed off her midriff and a sky blue pleated skirt that came up past her knees(Ash: but like those magical sailor moon skirts, never showed off her underwear ), And Miirei was wearing a pair of tight black jeans that flared out at the end, on the outside of the thighs there were two slits that went along, (Alex: cant remember the proper name, its the oposite of going down, like landscape ;)

There were also slits in the knees and the ends were frayed, she had on a sleeveless icy blue top with a v neck and a pair of black fingerless gloves that came up past her elbows her usual loose (dog)collar and a pair of black and white high top sneakers, her hair had been streiked with black.

The guys stared at the girls for a moment before Shuichi shook himself out of it.

''Where's Ayame?'' The tall red head said then looked in the room the girls had come out of.

"When we finally got her sorted out, she jumped out of the window, shouting about her "Dollishness"." Botan said in a disappointed voice.

"Don't worry," Miirei spoke up whilst fixing her collar. "She'll meat us there."

"Where is "There"?" Yuusuke asked.

"You find out when we get there." Miirei answered.

When they got closer to the club they could hear music and someone singing, the more they walked the louder the music got. When they got to the entrance, loads of people were flooding in, attracted by the music, like moths to a light. As the Reikai Tentai, (And Keiko) took in the appearence of the club, they noticed that most of the people going in were male.

"Akai sora ga machi wo kogasu tameiki no kawari ni

Sugi yuku hito ushiro sugata kage wo nokoshite

Modokashisa ni ashi wo torareru hodo

Kimi no kotoba hoshiku naru kono yo de

Subete ga moetsukiru made"

''Is there a live band here?'' Kurama asked with interest, being drawn to the lovely singing like loads of other people.

''Yeah, I wanna' meet the chick that's singing!'' Yusuke said picking up his pace slightly. Miirei just smirked at their antics, even Hiei seemed drawn to the music.

When they got in they saw Ayame up on the stage in front of a microphone, she was wearing a black tight skirt that had a slit going up one side of it, with a black belt that hung slightly lower on one side with a ruby stone in the middle. On the opposite side of the slit in the skirt there was a sheathed dagger, when she moved and the slit in the skirt opened, you could see there was a dagger with a sheath around her leg. Her top looked like an ordinary work/school shirt, except the arms got wider the further down they got. The top few and bottom few of the shirt's buttons were undone, revealing some of her cleavedge and toned stomach. Around her neck was a thick lace collar with a strange, purple amulet hanging from it. There were two flaps on the shoulders that looked like those you would find on a army jacket. The top itself was a dark bluey colour, with silver stitching.

One of her sleeves had been folded up to reveal a large, black, spicked wristband.(Ash:like chun-li off of street fighter) and was wearing a pair of black boots that came up to her knees with many buckles and belts. From the side, out could see the boots had a large feminine heel at the back. Her hair had been done up in two buns ontop of her head, white cloth wrapped around them. (also like Chun-Li) with the front bits hanging down.

But the thing that was really strange, was the fact, she didn't have her wrist bands on, and her cat ears and tails were showing.

''Is that Ayame?'' Yusuke asked just watching the cat girl that was singing, Mesmerized.

''Yup,'' Miirei replied with a grin on her face.

''Why is she letting everyone see her cat features?'' Shuichi questoned, trying his best not to look at the girl.

''She's using a part of her demon power to attract a large crowd,'' Miirei answered.

''Huh?'' Kuwabara asked stupidly, still gawking at Ayame,''

''She can attract males by singing,''

When Ayame had finished singing, and the music had stopped, the crowd, which was mostly compiled of guys, started howling, and wolf whistling.

''The evil culprits that stuck me in this getup have finally arrived,'' Ayame shouted into the microphone, pointing to The gang at the back.

''Hurry up, Ruin, your guitar's getting rusty,'' Riku, who was playing the drums, shouted. Miirei then took off her collar gave it to Shuichi to hold then ran up to the stage and grabbed the guitar then stood next to Ayame.

''Heheh, do you think there's enough people here yet?'' Ayame asked Miirei, the rest of the crowd except for any youkai, not beingable to hear.

''Um, I think we could do with a few more, theres still some space over there,'' Miirei said motioning to a corner of the room.

Both of the girls stood side by side singing into the microphone, swaying side to side to the music. Their tails about.

Let me introduce myself  
Let me introduce my bad self  
Hundred beats per minute baby  
Don't mean shit to me, to me

This ain't no blast, this ain't no blast, this ain't no blast From the past  
Future, oh oh, this ain't no blast from the past  
Future, no future, your future

My dick's the bomb - baby  
Future, your future, your future

Let me introduce myself  
Let me introduce my bad self  
Hundred beats per minute baby  
Don't mean shit to me, to me

This ain't no blast, this ain't no blast, this ain't no blast From the past  
Future, oh oh, this ain't no blast from the past  
Future, no future, your future

Future, oh oh, this ain't no blast from the past  
Future, no future, your future  
This ain't no minute for me

When the music stopped Miirei put her guitar down, with Riku's stuff,

''Well that's all for us,'' Miirei shouted making the crowd 'Oh' in dissapointment.

Clones by ASH started blaring from the speakers making the floor vibrate, Ayame and Miirei jumped off the stage and into the middle of the dancefloor then started dancing closely with eachother, a bunch of the other people joined in aswell, but some just stood and watched them. After the song had finished, another song started blaring from the speakers, Ayame and Miirei stopped dancing and went over to meet the rest of the gang, Botan and Keiko went off with eachother to dance, Yusuke and Kuwabara went off to dance and look for girls, Shuichi went off with Miirei because he needed to talk about something private, Hiei had stayed at the bar by himself, and Ayame got in a fight with Hiei then melted into the crowd.

When Ayame had come back to the bar, her hair had been taken out of its bun and put in an extremely long plait,her boots had been exchanged for a pair of black knee socks and a pair of black and white high top sneakers, she took a seat next to Hiei then ordered a drink.

''What happened to the stuff you were wearing earlier?''

''I exchanged it with some boy I don't know.''

''You mean there's some boy wondering around with those boots on?''

''He will be after he wakes up,''

''So what did'ya want?'' Miirei who was now in the crowd with Shuichi dancing, they had been sitting down at the side but Miirei got bored and led him out onto the dancefloor.

''Today in Ayame's session, I had to watch over it, and Mayes sensei who was questioning Ayame, said that her real name wasn't Ayame.''Shuichi who was trying to dance next to Miirei but getting pushed back by all the girls that were crowding him.

''Yeah, when I found Aya, she didn't have a name, I gave this current name to her, after a while of travelling around the Makai we met up with her brother, and he told her, her real name, and last name, then she left, I nearly got left behind,''

''Why was that then?''

''Ayame is scared of getting close to people, after being abandoned by everyone that she cared about, I suppose her heart closed itself off."Miirei tried to shrug whilst she had her arms over her head. "When I first met her she tried to kill me, but when I tried to comfort her she cowered from me. It was really weird."

''So do you know her real name?''

''Nope. She wouldn't tell me. Now let's go and find the two vertically challenged fire apparitions and get them to dance together, they still have to complete that dare,'' Miirei said grabbing Shuichi by the hand and leading him through the crowd searching for Ayame and Hiei.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had been dancing with a group of girls until Kuwabara tripped over and knocked into Yusuke, Kuwabara landed with his hand on some girls breasts, and Yusuke landed ontop of this girl, whos skirt had become hitched up.

Which resulted in both of them getting smacked then wandering out of the crowd holding their cheeks.

Ayame was sitting at the bar with Hiei drinking an alcopop

Ayame was now sitting at the bar leaning her head in her hand, and swirling the Illuminous blue liquid with her finger then licking it off boredly. Until some guy came and sat next to her trying to chat her up, Ayame just ignored him until he tried to get her attention by touching her, Ayame brought the hand she was leaning on before, up and smacked him into some people that were dancing.

'_Trouble just follows you around.'_ Came the usual voice in her head.

'_Yep, i'm like a giant magnet.'_

'_Hn.'_

'_Well isn't that discriptive...goddess this is boring.'_

'Then do something.'

'_Oh, like you're helping the current situation. I know! How about I take you trolling for girls, you get to turn them down, and i get to see the disappointment on their faces._'

'_No.'_

'_What? Are you scared? Is the great forbidden child scared of some overly affectionate girls hurting him?'_ Ayame said in a mocking way.

Hiei hit her upside the head, Ayame swiftly hit him in the gut, and before they knew where they were, both of them were on the floor trying to strangle eachother. A crowd had gathered around them and were cheering different people on. As Ayame was ontop of Hiei, she picked up Miirei's scent and knew what she wanted. Just as Ayame then tried to jump away from Hiei he then rolled over on top of Ayame making several people wolf whistle.

''Hiei, I suggest you get off of me and get out of here,''

'Urusai shoujo' Hiei thought the two toned girl was threatening him, making him angrier.

'_Maybe you want to dance with me, but i really don't want to dance with you.'_

Hiei thought about this with a slightly puzzled expression on his face. He then remembered about the dare and jumped off of Ayame only to be caught by Shuichi. Ayame quickly jumped up and blurred into the crowd only to be caught by Miirei.

The crowd that was watching the fight between Hiei and Aya had broken up and gone back to what they were originally doing. Yusuke and Kuwabara then wandered over and started laughing at the two angry fire apparitions. No one could find Botan or Keiko, there were too many noises, scents, and youki in the large room like place, the flashing lights and loud music disorientated youkai who had heightened senses.

Shuichi stood in the crowd holding onto Hiei, and Miirei was pushing the desparate neko-jin towards him. Ayame swiftly turned to face Miirei then held onto the wolfs leg with her claws, Miirei at first tried to ease her off with comforting words, but these just pissed Ayame off because she felt she was being patronized. Miirei then shook her leg about in a desperate attempt to shake the two-toned girl off. But still the relentless two toned girl clung to her leg.

Miirei then eased her hand behind one of Ayame's cat ears and started scratching lightly, before Ayame knew what was going on, she was purring involuntarily, and had been eased off Miirei's leg and pushed toward the angry spikey head. Seeing no other choice they both started dancing together to the fast music, suddenlly the music stopped and a slow song that Ayame didn't recognize came on. Ayame quickly looked upto where the DJ was and saw Miirei grinning and waving. Ayame then started to walk off the dancefloor before Shuichi stopped her.

''You still have a dare to complete,''

''It _has_ been completed, I danced with captain sunshine for one song, which suddenly stopped for some reason in the middle,''

''Nope, your dance lasts atleast five minutes,'' Miirei, who was back, chirped, Ayame then glared at her and stalked angrily back over to Hiei, she looked at all the other couples then looked back at Hiei and put her arms around his neck, Hiei then growled at her with a scowl on his face and put his hands tensely on her waist, Ayame shuddered at the touch and restrained herself from castrating the spikey bastard, they then started swaying back and forth to the music.

'_Just five minutes, just five minutes.'_ Ayame chanted the silent mantra over and over in her head.

After a while Hiei wasn't so tense, his hands sat nicely on her waist, and he wasn't moving like someone had shoved a pole up his backside. But Ayame on the other hand was extremely tense, her eyes kept straying to Hiei's hands that were rested on her waist, her cat ears had started to twitch nervously, and her tails were dropped down behind her in a straight line, the ends flicking about nervously.

Hiei watched the small girl fidget about, curiously (Alex: He watched her fidget with curiousity, not he watched her fidget curiously, i hope that made sense ;) A large guy was then thrown into Hiei making him fall over and land on top of Ayame, the large guy on top of Hiei.

''Can't...breathe,'' Ayame managed to strain out whilst being squashed.

Hiei then knocked the guy off of him and stood up, Ayame blurred up onto a fixture on the ceiling that was holding one of the normal coloured lights that pointed towards the stage but wasn't on at the moment, she looked down and observed what was going on, it was nothing major, two guys were fighting, probably drunk or something. A bunch of other people had formed a circle around them and some were joining in.

The cat girl then jumped off the light fixture landing on one of the guys in the middle then started to walk away like nothing had happened, the guy that she had landed on suddenly jumped up and threw his fist towards Ayame's back, Ayame just dodged efortlessly and smacked him in the face with one of her tails, leaving a red mark. Ayame continued walking away again not even bothering to turn around.

Another guy then grabbed out for Ayame, grabbing her by the tail, Ayame's ears then went straight up then flat down on her head, her other tail flicking wildly about, a low growl erupting from her throat.

''Oh, crap,'' Miirei, who had been watching with the rest of the reikai tentai, said then pinched her nose to prevent to oncoming headache.

''What's up?'' Yusuke asked watching the now tense Ayame.

''Aya hates anyone or thing pulling or touching her tails, she wont stop now until either she's knocked everyone in the room out or is knocked out.

Hiei's pov:

I was leaning on a pillar with my eyes closed, I suddenly felt Ayame's youki raise and opened my eyes to see some ningen had grabbed one of her tails and she had tensed up, Miirei then explained about Ayame getting extremely pissed when anyone grabs her tail. I'll have to try that sometime She was currently on top of one of the male ningens, repeatedly punching him in the face, I felt something spark deep within me when i saw the ningen straddled between her legs but shrugged it off. Once she had finished beating the crap out of the ningens in the surrounding area, she then turned up and looked at me still growling with her fangs showing.

Normal pov:

Ayame swiftly finished off the ningens in that area. The rest had fled upstairs or out the doors, she then turned around instantly locking eyes with Hiei. She rushed at him, nothing more then a blur of colour to ningens eyes. Hiei quickly jumped away from the pillar and for a moment all anybody could see was the sparks that were most likely coming off Hiei's katana and Ayame's daggers. Ayame got knocked to the ground, hiei then put his katana to her neck, whilst sitting on her stomach with his legs on either side of her, he quickly shook off the lust that he felt and pushed his katana further into her neck when she tried to get up,which made a slight cut on her neck, as the blood started to seep out of the fresh cut, Hiei found it harder and harder to resist her, he then remembered what Miirei did earlier to calm the wild neko-jin down and took one of his hands away from his katana and reached it behind her head then started to scratch lightly behind her ears.

Ayame almost immediately calmed down and started purring, the rest of the guys and girls,including Keiko and Botan who had found their way through the crowd when they all ran upstairs and out the doors when Ayame had gone on a rampage, were all now standing at the side watching Hiei and Ayame.

''That's a very compromising position, guys,'' Yusuke shouted to Hiei and Ayame in a perverted tone, making Ayame open her eyes.

''What the hell are you touching my ears for? Get the hell offa' me,'' Ayame screamed then pushed Hiei off her and stood up then walked over to Miirei whilst muttering incoherently. ''And why am I bleeding?'' Ayame shouted. Miirei then licked the cut on the cat girl's neck. When the wolf moved her mouth away, the cut was sizzling, after a few seconds the sizzling stopped and skin was perfect again.

''What the hell was that?'' Kuwabara shouted while getting closer to Ayame's neck observing it, making Ayame wince and hold her ears then step away.

''My saliva has healing properties moron, and don't ever shout near me like that again, my head's still ringing.'' Miirei scolded.

''Lucky me has healing properties in my blood. That way it only helps the people that drink my blood, excluding me.'' Ayame sulked.

It was about 11 pm, they had been at the club for quite a while but couldn't get the crowd to come back after Ayame had gone rabid on them, so the yuu yuu gang started home, seeing as none of them had a drivers licencse or looked old enough to drive they ended up walking.

Ash: when Alex first wrote this she wanted Shuichi in a chinese style top but thought it was called a cheongsam, so our crimson haired fox went to the club in a dress bursts out laughing

Shuichi: ¬¬

Ash: I've just noticed we've been added to something called a "c2" Could anyone enlighten me on what it is, and how I got added?

Alex: This is coming out right after the last because I'm in a happy fluffy mood, and seeing as I typed it, I get the rights to this story. Stamps property of Alex on the paper

Ash: Stamps property of Ash on Alex's but then flits away whilst laughing

Alex: Huh…HEY! BITCH! Tries to get the mark off her but

Sean: Review please! It'll make these two happy, you know you want them to be happy

Alex: Loads more people have read the story, yet none have reviewed. When I posted the last chapter up only 50 people had reviewed, and now 85 people have, so I'm guessing this 'c2' gives us more advertisement?

TT Still… no people have reviewed. My warm fuzzyness is leaving quickly. Does noone like my chapters! OH GOD I'M SO UNLOVED.

Ash: And remember! Eat cheese; it makes you happy!

Alex: In the process of rubbing the mark off her ass O,o

Sean: O,o Right…


	12. Heeeeeres Youko!

''Miirei….." Ayame said in a purely innocent voice, whilst hanging onto the wolf.

''Yes?'' Miirei said full well knowing Ayame wanted something. Kuwabara had gone with Botan to visit Yukina and Genkai at the shrine. Yusuke had walked Keiko home, after being pressured and smacked upside the hide by Keiko. Something about it not being safe for a lady like herself to walk home alone. Ayame just laughed at this and said that even Karasu wouldn't rape her, making the brunette scowl.

Leaving the cat, the wolf, the fox, and the dragon. To walk back to the large mansion place, Kurama and Miirei were walking like normal people, Hiei was jumping from tree to tree at a slow speed keeping an eye on the other three, and Ayame was doing allsorts, it seemed she was hyper. Sometimes she walked normally with Miirei and Shuichi, sometimes she jumped into the trees to pester Hiei and try to wind him up, and sometimes she jumped from lamp post to lamp post very elegantly, only using her toes. (She was wearing shorts under her skirt)

''You know that you're my favourite person in the world, and I love you more then anything in the worlds right?'' Ayame pestered.

''I'm not sure you should be saying you love me,'' The pink haired girl said thoughtfully.

''Why not? Because Shuichi will get jealous?''

''No, I was thinking someone else might. But anyway what do you want?''

''Ice-cream!''

''No''

''Oh, but...''

''No,''

''I love you?''

''No''

''I hate you!''

''Good,''

Ayame gave up on Miirei and jumped onto the much taller red head's shoulders, she bent forward so she could look into his eyes, Shuichi just stood there with a weird look on his face looking at the upside down cat girls face and into her mismatched pools.

''Shu-chan, can we go and get some ice cream pretty please?''

''I don't think there's an ice cream shop open at this time of night,'' Shuichi said mesmerized by the mismatched pools which seemed they were sucking him in.

''Oh, there is, I know a place, its always open, Riku works there, even if it isn't open, he'll open it for me, I'm a close friend,''

''...Oh...okay then...lets go...'' Shuichi said in a trance like voice.

''Miirei quickly knocked Ayame backwards, off Shuichi's shoulders, Ayame landed on her hands and flipped backwards landing upright and glaring at the tall pink head.

''Rath, you're not supposed to use that on friends. It could leave him in a permanent trance like state,'' Miirei said in a stern yet worried voice. She then shook Shuichi by the shoulders, waving her hand in front of his face.

''Don't worry, the akage has a strong will, he won't get stuck like that. Of course, you could always wake him back up with a kiss.'' Ayame said then jumped into the trees and tackled Hiei to the ground, ''Sparky, do you want to come and get some ice cream?'' Ayame said in a playful tone while standing with her hands on Hiei's chest, and her legs on Hiei's legs, her ears up straight and her tails sticking straight up.

Hiei growled and pushed her off him, then got up. ''Don't call me that... Yes,'' Hiei said in a stern tone, but grunting the last part. He then jumped back into the tree, Ayame bounded back over to Miirei and Shuichi happily.

''It's three against one Rei, we're going to get some ice cream,'' Ayame giggled then poked Shuichi's cheek to see if he was okay.

''Damn it! Damn you, and damn you, and damn the male race, and damn your eyes Aya, and damn you, you spiky bastard, wherever you are,'' Miirei shouted at the sky throwing her hands into the air.

''Awwww, its okay, I'm sure if you get too upset, Hiei will comfort you,''

''Like hell he will,''

''What would you prefer, Shuichi?''

''Nope, I'll get Kero to comfort me.''

''Oh gods no!'' Ayame shouted then jumped into a tree whilst holding onto her cat ears.

''What was that abou...'' Shuichi started but was cut off by a loud ear piercing whistle which was only loud enough for animals and youkai to hear. Shuichi then dropped to the ground twitching, and both Ayame and Hiei fell out of different trees.

''What the hell was that for?'' Hiei shouted while advancing toward the wolf girl after recovering. Suddenly a large black husky type dog with white socks (paws), and one white ear ran in front of her and started growling at Hiei. Ayame quickly jumped out of the tree she was in and in front of Hiei facing the large dog while growling and bearing her teeth, the fur on her tails and ears had spiked out to make her look more intimidating.

''What are you protecting your mate Ringleys?'' Miirei teased.

''You know me and mutt face have a score to settle,'' the cat girl said, not taking her eyes off the large dog.

Miirei quickly pulled the large dog away from Ayame knowing she wouldn't back down. The pink haired girl hugged him and whispered something even Ayame couldn't hear into his big white ear, the dog the looked over at Hiei then to Ayame and nodded then glared at Ayame.

''What the hell did you say to mutt face?'' Ayame shouted.

''Oh, nothing,''

''Nothing my foot,''

''Aren't we going to get ice-cream?'' Miirei asked innocently. Ayame just let out a growl of frustration then tried to put her hands in pockets that weren't there. She then made a louder aggravated noise then jumped up to a lamppost and started to the ice cream store, hopping along the lampposts.

When they got there the store was closed,

''See like I said, its closed,'' Miirei said while stroking Kero.

''No, it was Shuichi that said it would be closed. Don't worry I'll get Riku to open up,'' Ayame then disappeared.

'_Why does Riku always leave his window open?'_ Ayame thought whilst started walking over to the bed where there was a lump under the covers. When she stood on a creaky floorboard, the lump under the cover suddenly moved then vanished. Riku suddenly appeared behind Ayame and knocked her face first to the floor whilst sitting on her back.

''Get off of me Riku!''

''Rath?'' The boy asked startled.

''Yes it's me, now get up!''

''First tell me why you snuck into my room?''

''To wake you up so I could get some ice cream,''

''Hmmm,'' The blonde and blue haired boy said thoughtfully while moving around, ''Y'know, this is an extremely comfortable position,'' Riku said while wiggling around more.

''Riku, if you don't get off me right now, I swear I'll castrate you,''

''Fine, fine,'' Riku said while getting up, he then held his hand out for Ayame to get up. ''Can't blame a guy for trying,ne? The sexy unattainable Rath,''

Ayame ignored his hand and jumped up, ''That is not my title; I am Rath the merciless thief. And you would do well to fear me,wench.'' She smacked the blonde upside the head,'' I'll be waiting outside,'' Ayame then jumped out the window with a glare on her face.

''What's up with you?'' Miirei, who knew full well what happened, asked.

''Baka shounen,'' Ayame growled angrily. The front door then opened greeted by Riku who was in his underwear, with a baggy t shirt, and his hair sticking up all over the place, he yawned then told them to come in.

Ayame instantly came out of her mood and ran over to the large freezer and started looking dreamily at the different flavours of ice cream while drooling.

''Ringleys, you're drooling,'' Miirei said with a disturbed look on her face.

''Oh, look at all the different ice cream flavours,'' Ayame said with a purr in her voice whilst rubbing up against the large freezer.

''Are you going to order something? or just stand there all night admiring it?'' The blonde and blue haired boy said trying to brush his hair with his fingers.

''Chillax, I want a large strawberry and chocolate chip ice cream with strawberry sauce, with one of those little bubblegum balls in the bottom please,'' Ayame said in a sugar sweet voice. ''Oh! and don't forget the flake.

The blonde boy quickly sank into the shadows(literally) then reappeared a moment later with an ice cream scoop and a cornet. He piled in the ice cream, popped in the flake, and poured a load of sauce all over the top. Ayame grabbed it happily then ran around the shop holding the ice cream like an olympic tourch.

Miirei got a bubblegum flavoured ice cream with strawberry sauce, a flake and a bubblegum in the bottom, Shuichi got a cherry flavoured ice cream, with cherry sauce, a flake , and a bubblegum in the bottom of the cornet, and Hiei got a chocolate chip flavoured ice ceam, with chocolate sauce, a flake, and a bubblegum, wether he wanted it or not.

They then went on there way again once saying bye to the strange blonde head. They decided to take, what Ayame called a 'shortcut' through a large park.

''I'm sure we're heading in the opposite direction,'' Kurama said whilst looking around, Ayame quickly snuck up behind him and licked off some of his ice cream before jumping away quickly.

''Ah well, we'll get home eventually, who wants to be locked up on such a nice night anyway? look at the lovely crescent moon.'' Ayame said while sitting on the branch of a tree and staring up at the moon, as soon as Miirei looked up at the moon, the cat girl jumped down and stole a bit of her ice cream including the flake then jumped back into the tree.

''Hey! Give that back, runt,'' Miirei shouted then jumped out of the way when Ayame tried to kick her.

''I'm not a runt; I just have small bones,''

''And small legs, and small arms, and a small nose, and a small mouth.''

''Now you're making me sound like a dwarf,''

''Yea, we can put you in the garden,''

''That's a gnome you idiot,'' Ayame said then shuddered.

''Are you cold Ayame?'' Shuichi asked with concern in his voice.

''No,'' Ayame said flatly then glared at him, ''When was the last time you saw a fire youkai was get cold?''

''No, she's just scared of the big evil gnomes that live in gardens,'' Miirei said then burst out laughing.

''Gnomes?'' Hiei asked appearing from nowhere.

''Y'know, those evil little men with the fishing rods that sit in the garden all day long and stare at you…with their eyes. Acting all innocent. They then wake up at night and slit your throat. Ayame said then finished off Miirei's flake and tried to grab Hiei's ice cream, but failed when he dissapeared.

Ayame quickly jumped after him, holding her ice cream in her mouth, Shuichi turned to Miirei and gave her a What-The-hell look.

''I'm not sure where she got the idea about gnomes. Riku probably told her,''

''Well atleast I'm not scared of spiders.'' Ayame taunted.

''Spiders?'' Shuichi asked whilst arching a blood red brow at Miirei making her blush.

''Yeah, you should of seen her when we came accross some giant spider youkai. (Like the ones in Inuyasha, basically like a an extremely large, feroucious, man-eating spider.) She nearly had a fit'' Ayame taunted, then jumped into the trees to find Hiei, and more importantly. His ice cream.

''Oh yeah, in the shop that boy... melted into the shadows,''

''Yeah, he's a youkai, but you should've been able to tell by the way Ayame was friendly towards him. He can melt into shadows, control shadows, and hide his youki completely, pretty nifty ne?''

''Yeah, bu..'' Shuichi was cut off by a loud splash, Miirei shook her head then ran over to where splash was and just watched the cat girl get washed away by the stream.

''Why is she in there?'' Shuichi who had caught up asked.

''She fell in,'' Hiei replied monotonously from a tree branch above them,

''And she can't swim,'' Miirei said with mirth in her voice watching the cat girl splash about, getting washed away.

Shuichi then ran over to where she was and grabbed the cat girl's hand and tried to pull her up, Ayame suddenly slashed at him with her claws, making Shuichi let go, then carried on getting washed away.

''What was that for?'' Shuichi asked stunned looking at where the blood was seeping out of his hand.

''Ayame is extremely stubborn, and will hurt anyone that tries to help her, as Hiei found out,'' Miirei said with a smirk.

''Hn''

"STOP PITYING ME!" Ayame suddenly shouted, whilst half drowning.

The pink haired wolf girl then pulled Shuichi's hand up towards her mouth. Licking the wound, cleaning and healing it. After she'd done this. She realized whom she'd done it to and blushed. The red head blushed and looked at his hand. It was already beginning to heal.

Ayame quickly grabbed a tree root that had grown out of the mud and pulled herself out of the water on all fours then shook herself out whilst growling. Knocking Miirei and Shuichi out of whatever they had going.

''Did you enjoy your swim?'' Miirei asked walking over to Ayame.

''No,'' Ayame spat then shook herself out again. ''I dropped my ice cream, and i'm wet. I hate being wet...Miirei, swap tops with me.''

''No,''

''Please,''

''No,''

''Why…''

''Because no,''

While this was going on Shuichi looked up at Hiei who was licking his hand.

''What do you want fox?''

''You should let Ayame wear your top,''

''And why should I do that?''

''Because she's wet, and cold,''

''So?''

''Well you are the one that pushed her in,''

''Stupid fox,'' Hiei grunted before putting the rest of his ice cream into his mouth. The fire youkai then took off his black button up shirt, dropped it down to Shuichi, and with a flash of black, he was gone in a rush of displaced wind.

Ayame was now sitting on the bank soaking wet, licking her wrist. Shuichi handed the Black cotton button up shirt to her with a smile, Ayame looked up and took it then smelt it and narrowed her eyes.

''I don't need his pity,'' Ayame said throwing the shirt back at Shuichi's face, she then stood up and shook herself out again.

''It's not pity, think of it as an apology from him,'' Shuichi said holding out the shirt.

''I don't want nor need his apologies, and anyway I know that Hiei would bite off his tongue before he apologized to anyone. I'm sure you just forced him, but I will take the shirt, its more decent then my top,'' Ayame said glaring at Miirei who was rolling around with the large husky, Ayame jumped into some bushes and took off her own top then put on the shirt and set the evil garment she had been forced to wear earlier, on fire then jumped into the trees, heading home.

Miirei, who had been able to hear what had gone on smirked. A large, pink tongue, suddenly suffocated her. She quickly pushed the large dog off her then tackled it, pinning it to the ground then lifted her head up to the silver crescent moon hanging in the sky, letting out a long, loud, steady howl, the victory was short lived, as the husky wiggled out of the wolf girls grasp then knocked her over sideward.

Shuichi stood, leaning up against a nearby tree, just watching the wolf girl and her dog, his once emerald eyes took on a gold glint, the husky then went over to the river bank to get a drink, Miirei went and sat on the river bank near where Shuichi was leaning, and watched the fireflies zip about, taken over by the beauty of the moment she started to hum a tune without realizing it, before soon she was singing out loud.

Shuichi's gold tinted eyes flashed to compete gold, then back to the gold tint.

No Youko, we can't

You're not making any moves to get her, Youko said in his mind moving a bit closer to the pink haired beauty.

She doesn't return our feelings,Shuichi said realizing they were moving closer. Miirei had stopped singing and was staring at the river. Shuichi was now directly behind her, his eyes were completely gold and his hair took on a copper shine then went to a silver, he was now wearing white robes, with nine silver fox tails spread out behind him, a pair of silver fox ears adorned his head.

Youko took a seat next to Miirei, quickly claiming her lips with his own.

''..Shuichi?...'' Miirei asked quietly after Youko had stopped kissing her, she then opened her eyes, ''Youko?'' She exclaimed, alarmed and struggled out of his grasp then scooted backward, into the large husky, the dog then came to stand in front of his mistress and growled at the possible threat.

''Yes, I'm Youko. Shuichi is my reincarnation,'' The silver haired man said then moved closer to the wolf, ignoring the dog.

''Gah,'' Miirei said still scooting backwards ''Well this is strange,''

''Its okay,kitten, I just want to taste you,'' Youko said backing her into a tree.

''Kitten, in case you haven't noticed, I'm a wolf, higher up on the food chain then you fox…Erk!'' Youko grabbed her by the throat digging his claws into her neck, not hard enough to hurt her, but hard enough to let her know that he could.

Youko started moving towards the wolf girls lips again until he felt someone lean on his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ash: le gasp, who is the intruder? Everyone, the romantic fluff was all thanks to Alex, I do the rest. Whenever Alex gets fluffy moments at school, I always seek her out and spoil it XD.

Alex: Shes like a bloodhound, and she only interrupts me when its with someone I really like, now if its with some embarrassing dude, Ash just sits somewhere high and out of the way where she can see me and laughs.

Ash: Pisshaaw. Anyways. Only three people reviewed. When I post the sequel up, I better get more reviews then this, or I wont post up the next one.

The sequal will be better, because I say so. More violence.

Alex: Plus We've had a years experience since this Mary sue-ish story.

Ash: Ho'yeah!


	13. Bad dress sense, psychic guy

''Smooth fox, real smooth,'' Came the cocky tone of the mismatched cat girl, who was currently leaning on Youko's shoulder, she was still wearing Hiei's shirt, with some of the top buttons undone, with a pair of baggy black sweatpants, and bare feet.

''Now, I might not be the best source to get romantic advice from. Hell I'm probably the worst person in all the worlds, seeing as how I've never been able to stick to a relationship, throughtout the many years that I've been with Miirei. And there's also the amnesia on top of that. Y'know having amnesia kinda' sucks, I don't remember anything before I met Miirei. Of course there are those dreams I get, the ones that have midget versions of me running about, they might be visions. Hmmm I wonder if I'll ever get my memories back. Anyway that was slightly straying from the point of why I started this, what was the point again? ... Oh yeah. As I was saying, if you want a girl to like you, you're not supposed to scare them, and maybe you should return control of that body over to Shuichi, according to stories, you're a real lecher.'' Ayame said with Youko and Miirei staring at her with anime dot eyes.

''Does she always talk like that?'' Youko asked Miirei.

''Yes, unfortunately, when she does that, the lights are on, but there isn't really anybody home.'' (Alex: Ash does that for real, but usually we just walk off leaving her talking to herself looking like the moron she is. Ash: set Alex's tail on fire Alex: Itai!)

''Why are you here?'' Youko asked with a scowl.

''Well when I got home, I changed out of that horrible skirt, and into these trowsers, but I kept Hiei's top on to piss him off. When I walked into the sitting room Hiei told me to take the shirt off, but Yusuke and Kuwabara started saying how he was a pervert. So sparky punched them both then lunged at me. I dodged him and kicked him in the face, which made him extremely angry so I ran outside and onto the roof, I was going to fight Hiei but then I felt Youko's youki and ran off, then I saw Youko about to rape Miirei, so I intervened, thinking Miirei would get away, seeing as how she wouldn't hurt Youko from fear of hurting Shuichi, but instead she just sat there like a moron.'' Ayame then took in a big breath.

''Youko wasn't going to rape me. ''Miirei cried with a blush on her face.

''That's not true, and you know it, You heard the stories about the fox."

''Yes, well...'' Miirei said trying to think of an excuse.

_'It's great when people talk about you like you're not there, isn't it?'_ Youko thought with a sweatdrop.

''How do you…did you know I was in Shuichi's body?'' Youko asked.

''Yep,'' Ayame answered in a happy tone. She then narrowed her eyes, her voice changing to a stern, serious tone. ''Don't underestimate me because it'll be the last mistake you make. I'm not some stupid 15 year old that's too wrapped up in crushes on boys and other equally girly things, as most people think when they meet me,'' Ayame then stood up straight, Youko glared at her, then stood up and grabbed her by the throat.

''Don't talk down to me kitten,'' Youko warned.

''Kami you piss me off,'' Ayame said agitatedly then kicked the fox in the stomach, sending him backwards but ripping the flesh on her neck with his claws. Youko swiftly pulled a rose out of his hair, and with a flick of his wrist, do I have to say it turned into a green whip with thorns on? It always does.

Ayame looked to her waist but remebered she'd left her daggers at home like an idiot, "Damnit." The irate cat girl shouted before back flipping to avoid the whip.

''Heh, you still have a wild spirit unlike this one,'' Youko smirked motioning to Miirei while still trying to hit the wild cat with the rose whip, ''I'd like to have a go at taming you,''

''Ugh, that's just creepy,'' Ayame said shuddering, Youko took this time to grab her by the ankle with the whip. Holding her upside down in mid air, the thorns cutting into her skin, Hiei suddenly appeared in a tree branch near the cat girl.

''If you intervene, Jaganshi, I swear I'll hurt you worse then this perverted lecher,'' Ayame warned setting fire to the whip that was around her ankle, she kicked Youko in the side of the head on the way down, sending him flying a bit. Ayame lunged at the fox once he'd gotten up, throwing punches at him. Most of them being blocked, Ayame quickly grabbed the Youko's leg with her tails, knocking him over onto his back. Ayame jumped on top of him, standing just above him(not touching) and extended the claws on one hand and held them to his throat.

''Move and I'll slit your throat,'' Ayame warned with a growl.

''No you wouldn't,'' Youko said with a smirk, Ayame didn't answer, only glared at him, ''If you kill me, then Shuichi dies,'' The fox said with the same smirk on his face.

''So?'' Ayame asked, not moving from her position. Kero was now standing at Youko's head growling at him. "You really think I wouldn't kill someone because they were my team mate? Then you're sadly mistaken. In the end everyone would rather kill then be killed. Now turn control back over to Shuichi, or I'll kill both you _and_ him.

Youko made a grunt, his hair took on a coppery shine then melted back to its crimson, and his eyes went from pure gold, to a yellowy green then to their normal forest green colour. Ayame quickly got off of Shuichi then disappeared in a rush of displaced wind.

Miirei quickly ran over to Shuichi and helped him up, ''I'm sorry about that,''

Shuichi just stared at her.

After Youko had jumped her, she was apologizing to him?

''Ayame's...well..''

''That's okay Miirei, Youko deserved what he got. I'm the one who should be apologizing, are you alright?''

''Yeah i'm fine, if it came to it, I could always gave him little shock,'' (Ash: remember shes half lightning Yokai)

xxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now a few months later. Everyone had either forgotten the incident with Youko, or pushed it to the back of their mind. Ayame and Miirei had been with the Reikai Tantai for a couple of months now, and even Ayame had started to trust them. The Reikai Tentai were walking through the Makai, they had been sent on a mission by Koenma, they had been sent to search out some male youkai that had been taking control of other demons bodies and making them steal for him then leaving it so they got arrested. They were currently walking down a path with many stalls, selling strange items, on each side of the path. Miirei, Yusuke, Shuichi, and Kuwabara were walking together. Hiei was walking behind them with his hands in his pocket pretending he didn't know them. And Ayame was walking along with her hands behind her head. Sometimes she'd stop and ogle the stalls.

''So what does this guy we're looking for look like?'' Yusuke asked after staring at some female youkai that were half naked walk by.

''Not sure,'' Was the reply from Miirei.

''So how strong is he?''

''Not sure,''

''So what do we know about him?'' Yusuke said getting frustrated.

''Well we do know he's a fire youkai,'' Miirei tried.

''That's helpfull,''

''Hold on, we've lost Ayame,'' Miirei said looking around.

''You're right. For once,''

''What d'you mean 'for once'?'' Miirei shouted punching Yusuke in the back of the head.

They then ended up backtracking and found Ayame sitting in front of a cage at a pet stall, talking to what seemed to be a small red dragon. The store owner was yelling at her not to go near it '''cause it was vicious'', But Ayame had ignored him, and was now stroking the small reptile.

''Ayame, we gotta' go,'' Miirei said to her.

''Miirei can you lend me some money?''

''How much?''

''um, 1three thousand?''

''WHAT? three thousand for a reptile the size of my head,'' Miirei shouted.

''Actually, he's bigger then your head, he breathes fire, and his names echo, cute, ne?''

''For the last time, I'm not cute,''

''The dragon...it talked...,'' Miirei stuttered freaking out and backing into Kurama then jumping when she touched him, making Kurama sweatdrop and try to calm her down.

''Okay echo, I'll be back for you tonight, make sure you bite anyone that looks interested in you,''

''I do that anyway,'' The dragon said flatly.

''Good well I'll see you later,'' Ayame said blowing the small dragon a kiss then joining the rest of the gang.

"Baka hanyou." The dragon said to himself.

Yusuke waited and started to walk in time with Hiei, much to the kajihenge's displeasure.

''Aren't ya' jealous?'' Yusuke asked nudging Hiei in the side, getting replied with a simple 'Hn' then going back to the group in front.

After a couple of hours walking around and picking up clues, that were found by Ayame, Miirei, Kurama, and Hiei. they checked into the hotel that Koenma had reserved for them, it was also a hot spring much to Ayame's displeasure.

The gang was now in the hot springs, the girls on the girl's side, and the boys on the boy's side, with nothing separating them but a bamboo wall.

''You should loosen up and let it all go.'' Yuususke commented seeing how tense Hiei looked. The young hanyou then made a constipated face. Some bubbles came up and he relaxed letting out a sigh. Hiei just scowled, keeping his hand near his katana which was just by the side.

''You definitely let something go, Urameshi.'' Kuwabara commented. His face then made the same constipated face, some bubbles came up and he relaxed letting out a sigh.

Both the boys started to laugh whilst Hiei held his nose and Kurama sweat dropped whilst holding his nose.

The boys then looked expectantly towards the two demons.

''C'mon, let it all out.'' Yuusuke pressured.

''If you have all that pent up stress inside you. You won't be fit to fight.'' Kuwabara persuaded.

''Do you even know what half those words mean?'' Hiei asked whilst smirking.

''This isn't hot.'' Came the grumble from Ayame again.

''If you say that one more time, you'll regret it,'' Miirei warned, leaning back on a rock.

''This isn't hot.'' Came a smirk from Ayame.

Miirei lifted her hand up, electricity started to crackle around, she then smirked at Ayame.

''GAH! NO! MIIREI DON'T PLEASE AHHHHHHHHHHH,'' When Miirei stopped the electricity emitting from her hand, Ayame coughed making a little black cloud come out of her mouth. She was now extra crispy, and her hair had gone all poofed up from being wet, then being dried by the electricity.

''Damn you onna!'' Ayame shouted then pulled her daggers out of her sheaths and lunged at the taller pink head.

''Kya!'' Miirei shouted jumping out of the way of the angry Nekojin, ''Do you bring those daggers everywhere with you?'' Miirei shouted again before she dodged again then sent more electric into the pool shocking the two-toned girl, Ayame quickly jumped out of the hot spring and onto the side then threw one of her daggers at Miirei, which missed and got stuck in the bamboo parting wall.

''Shrimp!'' Kuwabara shouted after being insulted by Hiei. Suddenly a dagger flew through the air getting stuck in the bamboo parting, just a centimeter to the right of hitting Kuwabara's head.

''It sounds like fun over there,'' Yusuke sighed longinly.

''It sounds dangerous,'' Kuwabara whined moving to the other side of the hot spring so he could keep an eye on any objects that were likely to fly his way. Hiei just smirked at how close the dagger had gotten to making contact with the baka's head.

When they had all gotten out, their clothes had been taken away, and some grey yukatas had been left out. (Ash: Like Shigure's from Fruits basket)

''I swear everyone enjoys screwing me around,'' Ayame shouted walking out of her and Miirei's room in her yukata. ''There's no hole for my tails,'' Ayame moaned while fiddling with the cursed garment. ''Gods! This is worse then a dress,''

Yuusuke walked out with Kuwabara and laughed at Ayame, both then left to play ping pong.

''DAMN IT ALL!'' Ayame shouted before running off to find her clothes, tripping over her sandles on the way. She then took them off and threw them through a window before continuing on her way.

Ayame returned after 30 minutes with a pair of Black shorts that looked like they were made out of a black leather belt with two sheaths, and daggers in them, a pair of black socks that came up to her knees. Her black high top sneakers, and a baggy, black t-shirt.

Her long hair was put into its normal long plait, the bits at the front hanging out.

She walked back into the main room where they were staying, to see Yuusuke and Kurama playing ping pong. Hiei was sitting on a windowsill, Kuwabara and Miirei were watching T.V.

''Where'd the clothes come from?'' Miirei asked already knowing the answer.

''Oh, here and there. Some woman downstairs said my clothes smelt and put them in the wash first. Nice, ne?''

''Well maybe you should stop fighting so many demons, and rolling around in the dirt,"

''I'll stop fighting demons when you stop treasure hunting.''

''Like that'll happen.'' Miirei replied with a smirk.

"Treasure hunting?" Kurama asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ehh…" The wolf started.

"Yes, Mii is the one who formulated all the plans to go steal things. I just played out the plans. I was just a simple drone." Ayame sighed.

"Like that's true!" Miirei shouted before Ayame jumped out of the window to allow Kurama to grill Miirei for answers.

Ayame jumped from tree to tree at a steady speed, she'd been out for about ten minutes now. the town hadn't taken long to clear. The cat was now in a forest, she'd been able to smell the scent of a stronger then average youkai around somewhere, and wanted to fight them. The thing that confused her was she couldn't sense the above average youki anymore, had she gone past it?

After about a minute she came across a strange house. It seemed to be made out of metal, with no windows, just a door.

Ayame jumped out of a tree then looked around, before sprinting over to the house, she listened for any noises inside. After making sure the coast was clear, she opened the door and slipped inside.

Ayame looked around, nothing but dust bunnies and normal looking tables and chairs, the place sure smelt funny though. Ayame wandered around looking at everything and going through any draws or cupboards, but that smell was still bugging her, it was on the tip of her tongue, but just couldn't remember. She was starting to get drowsy, and then it came to her. Funny smell, drowsiness, they were sleeping herbs. Ayame quickly rushed to get out of the metal house, she turned the door handle, but it was locked, Ayame then tried to kick it down, but didn't have enough strength left to break the thick metal and passed out.

When she awoke, she was strapped to a metal table by leather straps. There was someone in the corner but they made no sign of moving. Ayame quickly set the leather straps on fire melting them. She then jumped up straight into a tall guy's chest, she quickly stepped to the side, observing the man. He was quite tall, about Kurama's height. he was wearing a pair of black sweat pants, with a tight grey long sleeved t shirt that showed off his perfect chest, he had slightly tanned skin, that looked brown compared Ayame's own powder white flesh. His crimson hair stuck up slightly at the front, most of it fell into his face, it came up to about his eyebrows, but the further along on each side you went the longer it got, until two bits came down, and around ending at his chin, framing his face perfectly, the back of his hair would only come down just below his shoulders, but was tied in a pony tail. There was a black cape attached to his shoulders. Ayame rolled her eyes subconsciously at the bad guy cliché cape.

Ayame was suddenly drawn to his eyes, they had seriousness about them, one was blue like hers, but the other was gold, they seemed to suck her in.

The man then stepped up to Ayame, and took her chin in his hand looking down at her.

Ayame had been trying to move as soon as he stepped closer to her, but couldn't. She desperately tried to move her body, but only managed to wriggle a bit.

''What the hell did you do to my body,baka?'' Ayame asked with a hiss in her voice.

''You have a very strong will, usually no one would be able to move at all. Don't worry kitten. I'll return your body to normal just as soon as you do something for me,'' The tall man said quietly whilst stroking her cheek.

''Get your hand the hell away from my face before I rip it off and shove it up your ass,'' Ayame spat, ''On second thoughts I'll stick it down your throat, you'd probably enjoy it the other way.'' Ayame finished with a smirk.

''A feisty one, just what I'd expect from the unattainable Rath, your skin is surprisingly soft for someone that used to be a merciless killer,''

''Don't use past tense. I still am,''

''Oh, I know, but it seems being around that fire jaganshi has... softened you up slightly,''

''Don't talk shit like you know me. You may of heard rumors, or even watched me, but you don't know what is going on in my head,''

''I suppose,'' He said then moved his head down to look directly into Ayame's own mismatched orbs. ''It seems that your eyes are under developed kitten,''

''What d'ya mean under developed? I can see out of them, that's developed enough for me,'' The tall man shook his head whilst tutting.

"So foolish and naïve looking, no wonder he wants you."

"He? He who?"

''Your eyes should be able to control others quite easily, but it seems one of them is still the original purple. That should of turned gold, but something has stopped the other eye progressing. You should still be able to put males into a trance like state, and ningens, but until your eye progresses by it self, that's about all it'll be able to do.''

''Unlike you, I don't need tricks to help me. I have my strength and agility. I know for a fact i could destroy you, and you know that too, now shut up about my eyes, stop calling me kitten, and get the hell out of my face, you lecherous old bastard, you smell like onions, I could already smell it when you were over there, but now its too gross to describe.'' Ayame shouted

The man didn't back away though, he just smirked and looked into her eyes, Ayame's eyes then glazed over, the tall man then picked her up bridal style, then cradled her into his arm whilst scratching behind her cat ear. Ayame put her arms around his neck then began to pur.

''Wait I can sense her again,'' Miirei shouted to the others.

''See, she probably just went into some place with a ward on it or somethin' like that,'' Yusuke said.

''Something's wrong,'' Hiei said before disappearing.

''I sense it too, there's something...different about Ayame's youki,'' Miirei said then followed after Hiei, who was then followed by Kurama.

''Damn it, I'm hungry,'' Yusuke whined before running after the others. (Alex:They now have their normal clothes on, Ayame's been out for a few hours and the hosts have washed and dried their clothes)

After a while of running they lost track of Ayame's youki again, they were now in a forest, the same one Ayame had been in, Ayame's scent had tried to be covered up but Miirei was on the floor sniffing around like a dog. Yususke started to laugh at her but she turned into a large icy blue wolf then growled at him and returned to following the cat girl's scent.

''Don't you have the feeling we left something behind?'' Yusuke wondered aloud.

Kurama thought for a moment then answered, ''Yes, I think we left Kuwabara at home,'' The screen then turns to Kuwabara who's hanging half on and half off the sofa snoring.

They finally came to a large metal 'box' with a metal door, they opened the door and looked around. Two tails went through a door in front of them, then it closed. Miirei ran to the door, now back in her human form, the door led down some rather dark steps. After walking for what seemed a long time, they came to a large stone room. It looked like a castle slightly, the ceiling was extremely high, there were some stone steps leading up to what seemed was a throne, and on the throne was the guy with the one blue eye and one gold eye that had been talking to Ayame earlier. Ayame was sitting on his lap with one arm around his neck feeding him grapes, Ayame had been changed out of her clothes, and was now wearing a small black bit of cloth with that went round her breasts like a boob tube, showing a bit too much cleavage. She had on a long black skirt that just looked two bits of rectangular fabric, that came just below her knees, were covering her but and front, which were tied together by thin string, leaving the sides of her completely naked(yes she has underwear on, except its magic underwear you can't see from the sides), she had nothing on her feet, showing of the sharp claws on her toes. On her arms just below her shoulders, she had black bands with tassels hanging off them, and her arms had been bandaged from her elbow to around her knuckles. (Alex: White bandage)

Her hair had been left out to travel just below her knees, the front blue parts(not the bangs) had been wrapped in the middle, she also had two sheaths on the outside of her thighs, with her daggers in.

''Ringleys?'' Miirei shouted shocked, ''What in the worlds are you wearing? And why don't you wear stuff like that when _I_ ask you to?''

''She's under his control moron,'' Hiei said gripping his katana, keeping his eyes on the guy holding onto Ayame.

''What have you done to Ayame?'' Yusuke shouted.

''Nothing much,'' The man said, his voice echoing. Ayame popped another grape into the man's mouth.

The man then ran a clawed finger along Ayame's face, ''She now belongs to me,'' He said in a cocky tone, Ayame then turned her face towards the mans face and licked his cheek while holding onto his other cheek with her claws, cutting into his skin then licking the blood off her claws.

''Eugh, if you want a little whore to play with, I'm sure there's plenty all over Makai and Ningenkai, so get your filthy hands off Ayame. Its actually creepy watching my friend lick some weird dude,'' Miirei said with a shudder, walking closer to the steps that led up to the throne.

''She's not you're friend anymore,'' The large man said with a smirk, Ayame eased herself off the mans lap then jumped off the top of the stairs, rolling into a ball and flipping multiple times before landing in cat like stance at the bottom of the stairs in front of the pink haired girl then standing up, Ayame swiftly dropped to the floor and whipped one of her legs around to trip the wolf over. Miirei jumped up into the air, avoiding the kick. When Ayame had stood back up, Miirei kicked the neko-jin in the side of the head sending her flying to the side a bit.

Ayame quickly caught her self, and did a back flip then landed on her feet, she summoned up a circle of fire around Miirei, making it close in, getting taller as it got closer. A blue wolf suddenly lunged out of the flames and into the cat girl knocking her on her back. The cat girl kicked the wolf off her chest and over to the other side.

The boys, except Hiei who respected Ayame enough to not disturb their fight, knocked themselves out of their trances. Yusuke had one first when he saw what Ayame was wearing, then the same one as Kurama. Being shocked at the two friends, which were like sisters, fighting. They started forward to restrain Ayame and help Miirei. But the weirdo dude at the front snapped his fingers. Two youkai then came out with the same glazed over eyes. One was a girl with talons on her feet and hands like a bird, and wings on her arms. And the other one was a guy with greenish scales, and a curvy horn sticking out of the back of his head, they rushed at Kurama and Yusuke, the girl flew off the top of the other set of steps towards Kurama, and the other large guy ran toward Yusuke, Yusuke right away yelled ''Rei gan!'' and shot at the demon, the reptile ran through the dust and smoke, with nothing on him but a few scratches, Yusuke then jumped at him with some punches.

Kurama already had his rose whip out, the girl was flying through the air, dodging the whip each time it came near her. He then took out another rose. The petals then came off the rose and flew through the air towards the harpy. Said girl just brushed it off with a smirk, until a slit appeared on her face as one of the rose petals rushed forward. She then dived, and tried to scratch his face but Kurama wrapped his whip around her.

Meanwhile, Hiei had gotten bored with watching idiots fight and had gone to challenge the big guy sitting on the throne, the red head(not kurama) clicked his fingers and two other demons came out through the same doors and ran at Hiei. Hiei ran and sliced through both of them then blurred up the steps, confronting the guy on the throne.

''It seems the rumors about you are right, forbidden child,'' The taller kajihenge smirked, then pulled a katana out of his throne, Hiei blocked it with his own.

''It also seems you have some feelings for my toy,''

''Heh, I don't show feelings for anything, especially a hanyou,'' Hiei said then lashed at the tall red head slashing him in the arm.

''Those scars on her waist prove that wrong,'' the mismatched man said in a cocky tone. He then lashed at Hiei missing him at first then slashing at his leg.

''And what do _her_ scars have to do with me?'' Hiei asked then jumped up in the air avoiding the man.

''It seems, you have already claimed my master's toy" Hiei raised his eye at the cock up the tall red head said. But said man continued to talk before Hiei could mention anything. "But without her knowing, which is even funnier, the other funny thing is she doesn't hold any feelings toward you apart from a slight friendship, but apart from that you've got no hope,''

''Like I said, I don't have feelings for anyone. Especially a hanyou!'' Hiei said, shouting the last bit.

Ayame now had Miirei on the ground, her daggers were held in an 'X' over her neck, Kurama and Yuusuke had finished with their demons, (Ash: sounds like some churchy thing, where they tell you to get rid of you demons, my dad always used to say that to me, it really pissed me off, and made me feel like i was being patronized.) And were running toward Ayame and Miirei.

Ayame's eyes suddenly unglazed, she looked at Miirei then got off her, then stretched and yawned.

''I haven't had an undisturbed sleep like that for months,'' Ayame said then yawned again.

''Whats going on...'' She then looked at her clothes, ''SWEET HOLY HELL! WHAT AM I WEARING!'' she shouted out, pulling at the skirt, trying to pull the two rectangular peices of cloth up to tie them up, she then untied them when she realized it looked like a diaper.

''Ayame?'' Kurama asked shaking her by the shoulders.

''Yes, it's me, if you shake me any harder my shoulders are going to come off,'' After Kurama stopped shaking her, Miirei walked over.

''What happened?'' the pink headed girl asked.

''I'm the one who should be asking you that, i just woke up. In this, this, this, _cloth_!" Ayame spat the word out like it was a disease.

''Yes but its a very sexy cloth,'' Yusuke said with a perverted grin checking Ayame out, until she punched him in the back of the head.

''All I remember is going out, then smelling a strong youkai... i then tried to find the youkai so i could fight with whoever it was...but I came to a metal house, when I walked in...I got knocked out by sleeping plants, then I remember waking up on a metal table. I then got up and...walked straight into Kei,'' Ayame explained, trying to remember what happened herself, ''Kei,'' Ayame said in a deathly quiet voice, she then turned around to see jagan boy fighting with the bastard that abducted her.

''OI, KEI YOU BASTARD,'' she shouted out from where she was standing then disappeared and appeared again crouching on the balls of her feet, her elbows leaning on her knees, on top of the backrest of the throne. The red headed Kajihenge known as Kei turned towards her startled.

''H-how did you break control?'' he stuttered.

''Well according to my body, I woke up,''

''But, no ones ever been able to break out of my control before,''

''Well I guess I'm special. Now let's get down to the real matter at hand. What in the worlds am I wearing!'' She said shouting the last part.

''Nice isn't it? I got it from a-'' The crimson kajihenge started before getting cut off.

''NICE, it's composed of three pieces of cloth. I'm not some freaking whore, and I'm not your toy, I belong to none,'' Ayame said getting pissed off.

''I beg to differ, you may not belong to me at the moment, but you do have those three scars-'' he was quickly cut off by Hiei stabbing him through the chest, the red head dropped to the floor then moaned a bit and died.

''Hey! I was trying to have a conversation. Besides, I wanted to kill him,'' Ayame whined childishly.

''Hn,''

''Don't 'Hn' me, I need revenge, what did he do to you? Cut your arm a couple of times. He stuck me in a trance, undressed me, and put me into some whorish getup. I wanted sweet sweet revenge!'' Ayame said then jumped off the throne and kicked the dead guy in the side, sending him flying into a wall quite a bit away, watching until he slid down the wall and hit the floor. ''Damn baka,'' she muttered walking off down the stairs.

When they all started to walk through the woods, once they'd gotten out of the metal house, Ayame spoke up.

''This is the first time you've managed to get into a fight without ripping you're top, Sparky,''

''What do you keep count or somethin'?'' Yuusuke asked.

''Yup. Unfortunately yes. My life's that sad and pointless. Anyway Yuusuke always rips his shirt, including today. Kuwabara sometimes doesn't. Hiei always usually rips his shirt, except for today.'' Ayame said getting a 'Hn' from Hiei, ''And Kurama never ever rips his shirt, so Kurama wins, congratulations fox, you receive our top prize, a kiss from the lovely wolf girl Miirei,'' Ayame said mockingly, pushing Miirei in front of the tall redhead.

She ate dirt.

''That wasn't very nice,'' Ayame whined after getting up, she then tackled the wolf to the floor and jumped into a tree. ''I'll meet you back at the hot spring place, I need proper clothes,'' The neko-jin shouted before disappearing.

''NO! keep those clothes on. They look sexy!'' Yusuke shouted. A large rock the flew out of the woods and hit Yusuke in the head knocking him out.

Alex:Where did the rest of the romance scene go! (hyperventilates whilst reading through)

Ash:It er had to be edited. Y'see it was too long, and... looks around Kurama! Yeah Kurama said it was too long.

Kurama: Or-mmbmm.

Ash: puts a gag in his mouth, binds his arms and legs I offer this fine hunk of manliness to the great god of the mountain Hiei!

Hiei: That's Hiei-sama to you, shoujo.

Ash: Throws the bound and gagged Kurama at Hiei, knocking him off the mountain

Alex: K'rama?

Ash: Only got one review for the last chappie. I'm too lazy to check who it was, Anorthunbound? Anywaaaaays I'm t'ankful f'r it. I'm going to visit my relatives for chistmas, scary Irish relatives for a month or two or three. So I won't be able to update till then. If I get a review before I leave, in about 4 days. I'll post another chappie.

Alex: -,- When she comes back her Irish accent will be even thicker.

Ash: I've got a bastard of a headache and need sleep. I'll be back online in 24 hours, those who read and have my msn or whatever.


	14. Scorch niisan

They were still at the hot springs. Koenma had congratulated them for catching Kei, but would of preferred him alive.

Ayame was sitting on a shelf listening to 'Vidoll' on her walkman, she went back to the castle type place to find her clothes earlier and was wearing the clothes she had on before she got put in a trance, with her stuffed panda Yuki, keeping her eye on the spiky headed kajihenge. Said youkai was polishing and sharpening his katana in the corner of the room on the floor seeing as there wasn't a windowsill.

Ayame suddenly pounced from where she was, across the room, and onto the porch landing on Kurama. She then got off of him and walked back to the shelf with something stuffed in her mouth. Everyone stared at her like she'd gone crazy. The cat girl spat a bird out of her mouth and put it down on the shelf while continuing to poke it. As soon as it woke up and started to fly out the room, Ayame took her mp3 off and left it with her panda, then started to chase the bird, everyone, except Miirei and Hiei, watched the cat girl jump around after the small white bird, then looked to Miirei.

''She's bored,'' Miirei said, answering their questioning stares.

At dinner time, some hostess' in Kimonos came and led them to a large room with a table, which had loads of food on. The Yuu yuu gang sat down on some cushions. Yuusuke and Kuwabara looked at the food hungrily, but got whacked on the hand with a spoon by Miirei anytime they made a wrong move.

Yuusuke quickly whispered something to Kuwabara, the taller orange haired boy the nodded in conformation. They then both suddenly reached their hands out to opposite ends of the table. Miirei, in a lightning fast movement smacked them both with the back of the spoon, making them both yelp and jump in pain.

While they were all eating, Miirei noticed Ayame. She hadn't eaten anything, and was absorbed in her thoughts, Miirei reached her chopsticks out and picked up a piece of sliced up salmon and popped it into her mouth, chewing it while continuing to think about the neko-jin.

''Why aren't you eating?'' Miirei asked once she'd finished her mouthful.

''No real reason, I'm just kinda' full,'' Ayame replied, not taking her gaze off the table.

''How can ya' be full?... you ain't eat'n anythin'.'' Kuwabara said in between mouthfuls of rice.

''Where did you get that idea?'' Ayame asked mysteriously with a smirk.

Kuwabara stopped eating to look at her, he then opened his mouth, and closed it again, he then opened it again, and closed it again. He continued to think for a moment before a sick look came over his face, he then pushed his bowl away.

''Did ya' eat those birds?'' Kuwabara asked, hoping she said no.

''Hn.'' the two toned girl replied knowing what he was thinking, ''How is it any different then you eating fish, beef, or any other meat?''

''But...'' Kuwabara argued trying to think of a reason.

''Besides, I don't know what's happened to the meat here,'' Ayame said breaking her contact with the table, and staring at the wall, ''People could have poisoned the meat or anything,''

A woman in a kimono then came in and kneeled before them, ''How is the food?"

''It's very nice,'' Kurama said with a smile making the woman's face light up, she turned her attention to Kurama completely, ignoring anyone else's words of praise.

''Are you comfortable enough sir?'' The female youkai said walking over and kneeling down next to the red head, ''I could get you some more cushions if you like?''

''Uh, no, I'm fine, thank you very much,'' Kurama said with a smile and a sweatdrop.

''Damn Kurama, you're like a female magnet, I wonder if women would prefer Youko or Kurama better?'' Ayame mused aloud, grinning cockily at the red head.

''Who do you prefer? You're a woman,'' Yusuke said with mirth in his voice.

''Don't insult me like that,'' Ayame said hissing then turning her nose up. ''I might of unfortunately been born a female, but I'm still more manly then you,''

''That's what you think.'' Yusuke said doing a manly pose with his chest out. ''Kurama might be a female magnet, but how come he still hasn't attracted you or Miirei?''

''Some of us can hide our feelings better then others,'' Ayame said to Miirei, ''And I don't lust over guys,'' Ayame said turning back to Yusuke who had started to inhale more food.

''So you 'lust' over girls then?'' Yusuke said with a smirk.

''I'm not going to dignify that with a comment,''

''Oh yes!'' the woman that had been trying to flirt with Kurama said jumping up'' I forgot, we have some entertainment for you tonight,''

Yuusuke started to smirk, Ayame watched him getting creeped out, he then broke out into laughter, but not the kind of laughter sane people have. Ayame, who was sitting in between Yuusuke and Kuwabara, moved away from Yusuke and into Kuwabara. Said boy took it wrongly and started to hug the disorientated cat girl, Ayame let out a scream, punched Kuwabara and Yuusuke in the face, then jumped over the table behind Miirei, who was sitting on the other side of the table between Hiei and Kurama.

''What was that about?'' Miirei asked the cat.

''Yuusuke was laughing like a loony, and the baka's person got to close to my person''.

Yuusuke who was now awake shouted at Ayame then started to smirk again.

''What's up with the creepy face?'' Miirei asked.

''I've been to one of these kinda' places before,'' Yusuke started with the same perverted grin. ''They have really hot girls in kimonos come in and dance about,''

''Really Urameshi?'' Kuwabara shouted from his place, then looked at the doors in front of him eagerly,''

''Yup,''

''I am not amused by your imaturity,'' Kurama said dissaprovingly to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

''Yet you're looking at the door fox,'' Hiei said with a smirk.

The two doors were slid open, and a very feminine boy with light blue hair which came down past his shoulders walked in. His bangs framed his girly face. On his forehead was a silver upsidedown crescent moon. He had striking blue eyes with black pupils. One silver and one black cat ear adorned his head, the latter had four silver hoops in. Two black cat tails, one tipped with silver. He was dressed in an elegant kimono made up of many different shades of blue, with a light blue obi.

Ayame quickly stood up and walked over to the window, opened it and jumped out into the darkness.

''Scorch!'' Miirei asked looking at the boy standing infront of them.

''Mii?'' The boy replied. (Ash: pronounced me-e) ''Was that her?'' he then asked with a sad expression on his face.

''Yeah, whats with that tone of voice? last time you tried to kill her, anyway I'm glad to see you,how long has it been?''

''about 70 years, you've certainly grown up,''

''Heh,I could say the same about you, how's everyone?

''They were good the last time i saw them,"

Ash: Just a small filler chapter. The rest will be up later when I've eaten something. -,-


	15. Cruddy Fighting filler

Everyone had found out that this Scorch guy was Ayame's half brother. The reason she stormed out when she saw him, was because the last time they saw each other, Scorch found out about Ayame not doing anything when she saw a bunch of thieves attacking their father. Instead she ran away, crying. So scorch tried to kill her. Ayame got beat up pretty bad, and shouldn't even have been conscious, but she still forced her broken body to move and attack her older brother. Miirei stopped Scorch from delivering Ayame's final blow. Ayame then fainted.

''I put her in bed at the village. But in the night she woke up and left the village, I woke up from the smell of blood, where her wounds had opened back up, and freaked out when she wasn't next to me, so I left the village with her.

''I was overcome with anger that day, I wasn't thinking straight. She was still young, but unfortunately she didn't even remember.'' Scorch said with regret in his tone.

''Yes when I met her, she'd just killed one of her former masters, she didn't even have a name,'' Miirei said adding in her part.

Ayame then jumped onto the windowsill, a low growl erupting from her throat. ''Stop telling others about my past, it's not relevant to my present and future,''

''Singe I'm sorry about-,'' Scorch stood up and started to talk, before his younger sister hissed, extending her claws and showing her fangs.

''If you take a step closer to me, your brains will be displayed on the wall behind you,'' Ayame said monotonously. ''Don't bother apologizing, if your here then you must be up for a fight,''

''No, I just came to try and apologize, but if I have to beat you _again_ to make you listen to me, then I shall,''

''Good, once I've beaten you, I'll get my pride back.,'' Ayame said then jumped out of the window, running further into the woods, Scorch, who had taken off his kimono a while a go and was wearing some baggy grey combat trowsers, and a tight black tank top, with his blue hair slightly spiked up in places, jumped out of the window after her and followed.

When the others found the two neko-jins, they were lunging at each other, slashing through trees, and each other, they then both landed on the ground panting, slightly.

''You've gotten better, Singe.'' Scorch said smirking whilst holding onto his bleeding shoulder.

''Says the boy that dances around in a kimono for a living, and don't address me by that name, I don't deserve it, I don't even remember what your father looks like,'' Ayame said looking down to the ground with a pained expression on her face.

''He was your father too, you were just too young to do anything,'' the light blue haired boy said in a sympathizing tone but realizing his mistake too late.

''Don't patronize me!'' Ayame shouted lunging at the cat boy and digging her fangs into his arm ripping some flesh off, she quickly jumped backwards, into an animalist stance while licking the blood from around her mouth.

''D- d- did she just eat some of her brother's flesh?'' Yuusuke stuttered, while gawking at the scene in front of him, Kuwabara had long since fainted.

Ayame suddenly appeared behind Yuusuke leaning over his shoulder whilst stroking his cheek with one of her claws.

''Yes, but I still prefer ningen flesh,'' Ayame said seductively then started to laugh, her pupils were slitted.

''Great,'' Miirei sighed ''She's a real bitch when she goes wild.''

''Pardon?'' Kurama asked not understanding what she meant.

''Well Ayame has this other personality, but it only comes out if she's extremely angry, or is in a life threatening situation,''

Ayame was back lunging at the other neko-jin. Scorch doing the same, Ayame now had slashes across her body, ripping her top and shorts, Scorch thought that if he could embarrass her, she would stop, but that plan seemed to have failed. The vicious cat girl was relentless in her pursuit; she didn't pay any attention to her wounds, just kept attacking.

Ayame landed on the ground panting. Her tails started to flick around more vividly then before, her fangs grew and stuck out over her lips, her mouth elongating into a snout shape. She then let out a scream, her back then started to grow larger, it then looked as if her skin ripped, before long a large black tiger, with silver stripes going along its body stood there. A silver crescent moon was on the outside of her upper leg. Her scream melted into a roar then ended. The large two tailed tiger stood in a challenging position, after a couple of seconds of waiting, she realized Scorch wasn't going to change and let out a couple of roars and deep barks.

The rest of the yuu yuu gang just stared at her then turned to Miirei. ''Translation,'' Yusuke said.

''Ayame said, 'You dare to insult me by challenging me in that pathetic human shell,' Miirei said to them.

''That's like calling half of yourself pathetic, remember you are only a ningen,'' Scorch replied, Ayame then let out more roars and barks, having the rest (except scorch) turn to Miirei.

''She said that the ningen part of her is pathetic, and she may just be a half youkai, but that half is still more of a youkai then he will ever be.''

Scorch let out an irritated snarl then also transformed into his beast form, which looked just like Ayame's except bigger because he was a male, and minus the crescent moon. The same crescent moon was shown on his forehead. They both lunged at each other, clawing and biting whilst rolling around, each trying to gain dominance.

They then broke off, and started to walk around in a circle, eyeing each other down, both had large cuts which were bleeding, and both were limping slightly, Scorch more then Ayame. Scorch swiftly rushed towards Ayame and head butted her in the chest knocking her backward. Ayame got back up and coughed up some blood before running at Scorch. The smaller tiger got under him, biting at his stomach, while hitting him in the face with her tails. Scorch grabbed onto Ayame with all four paws, digging his claws into her.

"From my position, it looks like they're having some rough sex." Yuusuke commented.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted, disgusted. "They're siblings. That would be as bad as two men having sex, or two women having sex." Hiei rolled his eyes at the fool's prejudiced remark.

Ayame managed to roll over and pull away, ripping her flesh in process. She jumped into a tree whilst panting. They were both moving slower then usual, blood had started to pour out of their cuts quite steadily, so far it looked pretty even, but Ayame looked like she had the upper hand slightly, with less cuts, and being able to move faster then him, but was Scorch was holding back?

Scorch got up. The world around him started to spin. He shook his head to clear it, but that didn't help. Ayame jumped off of a tree, and then landed on his back, digging her large claws into his back and sides, while biting through the tough flesh on the back of his neck. The large, male tiger ran around trying to flick her off, and banging her into trees. Before soon the pain and loss of blood got to him and he fainted.

Ayame stood over him and pressed her large front paw over his neck. She then lifted her maw up to the large half moon in the sky, and let out a long, steady howl, she staggered back a bit, then lifted her large paw into the air above his head, with intentions to kill, instead she dropped face first to the ground below, a bit away from her brother. Her body then changed back to her human form. Hiei who had just been watching then jumped out of his tree and threw his cape over her naked form, then walked back to the rest of the group.

Miirei ran over to her long time friend, teardrops falling down her face, she then felt the cat girls pulse, it was slow, but it was there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ash: Whoa, stories really stray from the plot when I'm writing. None of this brother crap was meant to happen, it was meant to be Christmas, where did this stuff come from? I totally messed up Alex's blueprint type thing, damn I forgot the real word for it, we were learning about it in technology when I wrote this, damn I have to start listening, its the mp3 players fault, who wouldn't rather listen to the beautiful Due le quartz, then some boring old man that calls you a masochist for playing with your pet cat? Anyway I've sorta' lost my train of thought, again ; Well I suppose I prefer violence, fighting, and gore, to boring, happy, celebrations, you can probably tell my parts form Alex's parts.

Alex: Where did all that come from! It's meant to be Christmas, there's meant to be celebrations, presents, kisses, where did it go wrong? ripping out hair on the floor.

Ash: heh heh heh, it sorta' deteriorated (sp) when I got my paws on it.

Ash: Anyway, I'm bored, and would like youuu to answer some questions:

Are you a dude or a girl?

Who's your fave character? (Ash: Picks Hiei or Karasu, even though he's not in it TT)

Should I put some people together?

If so, then who?

This will probably be ending soon, should I make a sequel? Too late for that question, I've already typed up the first chapter.

Can Kuronue fly? Ya' see, he's got those uber cool wings on his back, are they just to make him look cooler, or can he actually use them?

What do you people think everyone will get everyone for Christmas?

Also, I really suck at writing fighting scenes.

Alex: Thank you everyone for your reviews. We're too lazy to look at the moment. And we're about to post up another chappie anyway.

Ash: I remember why I don't like this chapter. I wrote it when some losers stomped on my digi cam T,T SOME FOOL KILLED MY BABY!

Hiei: Baka Shoujo. Getting attached to a hunk of metal.

Ash: grabs Hiei by the neck of his cape Hunk of metal! HUNK OF METAL! throws him backwards but keeps his katana Lets see what you say when I melt this ''hunk of metal'' (summons some blue fire)

Hiei: flits over and grabs his katana then sheaths it. Trips Ash onto her stomach then stands on her back

Kurama: sweatdrops

Miirei: Fox!

Kurama: runs

Sean: , 


	16. In which we first hear about Ryu

Ayame sighed softly, so...tired...

She then felt something warm nestled into her stomach and chest. She could also feel someones penetrating stare on her.

She opened her eyes to see who it was.

Coming face to face with the spiky bastard, and a small black cat nestled into her.

Ayame quickly freaked out and jumped backwards, falling off the bed, making her wince. She stood up with the help of the bed after slapping away the taller, by an inch or so, kajihenge's hand, then looked at what she was wearing.

''How come every time I wake up, I'm in some stupid dress?'' she asked then continued to stretch, earning several cracks.

Used to Hiei's ignoral 1 of her, she then spoke up again.

''How long have I been here?'' Ayame then walked over to the wardrobe, searching for something that wasn't a kimono, or a yukata.

''One week,'' Came the monotone reply.

''And I still haven't healed properly? something must be seriously wrong with me,'' She then pulled out a pair of tight blue jeans and a long sleeved black top, which both smelt suspiciously like Hiei.

Ayame walked into the bathroom that was joined to that room. She took a shower and came out. The clothes were baggy on her, but undeniably better then a yukata.

''Why am I in your room?'' The room definitely wasn't the one back at the house where she stayed, the walls were different, and the scent was different.

''The other rooms were taken. I usually sleep in a tree,''

Ayame walked over to the bed and got on it then crawled across it on her hands and knees, inspecting the cat on her bed, after looking at its face she jumped off the bed, opened the sliding door, and stomped down the stairs, with Hiei following after her.

''Why is he still alive?'' Ayame said to Miirei who was sitting on the sofa with Kurama watching something on T.V.

''Who? Hiei,'' Miirei replied cluelessly.

''You know full well who I mean?'' Ayame said in a heated voice, her face then saddened, and she looked at the floor, ''Did I lose...again?'' Ayame asked in an upset tone.

''No, you won, you just collapsed before you finished him off, thankfully,''

''So why's he here? Where ever here is,'' Ayame shouted.

''Stop shouting in my temple, idiot,'' Came the voice of an old woman, Ayame turned around to see an old woman with withered pink hair.

''Don't order me around hag. Is this your grandma, Miirei?''

''Do you see any wolf ears on her?'' Miirei said flatly. ''That is master Genkai, she owns this temple

Suddenly a girl, with mint green hair and crimson eyes walked in the room.

''I'm glad you're better, Ayame san,''

''Ayame...san?'' Ayame said turning around, she then took one look at the small girl and hugged her. ''Kawaii,''

''And that's Yukina, she's a koorime,'' Miirei cut in, getting up from the sofa.

''Don't try and change the subject,'' Ayame said, hugging Yukina from behind, whilst glaring at Miirei. ''Why is he here?''

''He wanted to see if you were okay,''

''Damnit, I bet that bastard lost on purpose,'' The taller blue headed cat boy then came down the stairs, yawning and stretching, Ayame let go of the small ice maiden and disappeared outside. The whole room was now just staring at Scorch.

''Sco-orch,'' Miirei asked in a cute voice, Scorch just gave her a What-Do-You-Want? look. ''Could you go and talk to Ayame please.''

''Who?'' The taller cat boy asked with a clueless face while cleaning out his ear with his finger.'' This girl?'' He said pointing to Yukina.

''No, your sister still hasn't told me her name, I don't think she's going to either,''

''Oh, it's Singe. I'm not sure she'll want to talk to me, this time she might kill me. Why can't you do it?''

''She's _your_ sister, so _you_ go do it,'' Miirei said pointing at the door, ''Now!'' Scorch hissed and stomped out the door with his ears pinned down on his head. ''Singe, eh? heheheh she's gonna' be so pissed.'' Miirei said with a grin.

x

Scorch had found Ayame in the forest, sitting on a rock next to a pond.

''Why is it you're scared of water, but are always by it?'' Scorch pondered from his perch in the tree branch above her.

''What do you want?''

''To get you to forgive me,''

''Fine, I forgive you, now go away.''

''Very funny. I know you must hate me for attacking you years ago, heh anybody would, especially if it was someone they trusted,''

''I don't hate you for trying to kill me. Everybody wants to kill me, about the only person I can depend on is the wolf,''

''So if you don't hate me for that, what do you hate me for?''

''I'm not sure,''

''Eh? What do you mean?''

''Like I said, I'm not sure. I just know I shouldn't get close to you, or anybody else. It's easier to hate.''

''Why are you afraid of being cared about? You've changed dramatically since the last time I saw you,''

''Well of course I've changed. It has been about seventy years,''

''Don't avoid the question,''

''I'm not scared, I'm just careful.''

''If you were just 'careful' you'd probably already have a mate and many friends. The only people that hold a place in your heart are Mii and father,''

''It's not like you have a girlfriend.'' Ayame said flatly.

Scorch then jumped out of the tree and hugged Ayame.'' I just want it to be back to the way it was when we were younger. You used to get frightened of stuff and try to attack them, and when it attacked you back, you always used to run and hide behind me. Remember that time with the snake youkai's tail?''

''...No...I don't remember, any of my childhood. Besides, it can't go back to the way it was. I'm a completely different person

''Well that's probably why you're still having your childhood now,''

''What d'you mean by that? I'm mature,''

''Uhuh, and Mii doesn't like the kitsune boy.''

''Maybe its just people that have been living in the ningenkai too long. But I think I'm the only other person who's worked that out,''

''Heh, maybe so,''

''Oh yeah! Do you know where this scar came from? Every other cut I've ever had has cleared up,'' Ayame said pushing out of the hug and pulling her top up slightly to show the three claw mark scars, Scorch studied them for a moment then ran his fingers along them with a smirk on his face but faltered when the cat girl pulled away from his touch. Pulling her top back down.

''This isn't a scar,'' Scorch said with mirth in his voice. He then started to laugh.

''Well what is it then? Some dude kidnapped me, and just as he was about to tell me, that spikey bastard stabbed him,''

''I unfortunately can't tell you, you have to wait for the person that gave you those scars to tell you,''

''Wait you said they weren't scars, what! Someone gave these scars to me?''

''Yep, now lets head back, I have to be returning to the Ayashitens soon.''

''So soon? Maybe you do have a girlfriend.'' Ayame said with a smirk, whilst walking back to the temple with her hands behind her head. ''I'm always by it, because I love the look and feel of it.''

''Huh? The look and feel of what?''

''Earlier you asked me why I'm always by the water. I definitely prefer snow,''

''Strange koneko,''

Ayame just replyed by sticking her tongue out.

''Oh and I approve of you relationship with Hiei, I mean if yer' gonna' get mated to anyone, then the renowned forbidden child is a good choice,'' Scorch said with mirth in his voice then sprinted into the woods.

''WHAT,'' Ayame shouted making loads of birds fly out of the trees in fright.

I'm going out for a while,'' Ayame said to the people in the front room whilst putting on some socks, they had got back from Genkai's temple yesterday, Scorch had come with them, to spend some more time with his little sister, before going back to their village.

''Where you going?'' Miirei asked from her seat on the kitchen worktop, she was watching Kurama cook, and adding in stuff when his back was turned, or hiding the ingredients.

''I've gathered up all my patience and I'm going to the mall to get harassed by the ningens. Feel free to come, but don't be surprised if you see me standing on the roof of the mall, laughing maniacally, with dead ningen's heads hanging from my hands.'' Ayame stated while fiddling with her hair, the back had been wrapped, and now looked slightly like a whip.

''Heh, i'll definetly pass,'' Miirei chirped from the kitchen.

''You two really make a good couple. When we go back to that accursed school you two will have to kiss in front of the preps,'' Ayame said. ''That'll totally crush them, I can't wait to see the look on their faces.''

''We're not a couple,'' Kurama said.

''That's right. And if you want to see the preps heads turn, then why don't you confess your love to Hiei then kiss him in front of them,'' Miirei said with a grin on her face.

''Hah! right, the day I love the Kajihenge, is the day I start to wear pink frilly dresses, and look at guys as pieces of meat to fuck, instead of either pathetic hormonal children or sparring partners.''

''Your ideals on life scare me,'' Scorch said standing up.

''The mall is a great place! come, i'll show you.'' Ayame said linking her arm with her brothers, ''Uhhh, wait, do you have anything that can cover your ears and tails?''

''No, but why should that matter?''

''Well ningens don't have anything… Yusuke here is a fine example of a ningen,'' Ayame said unlinking her arm and pulling Yusuke up off the couch.

''Huh? Wha?'' The startled boy said.

''Now as you can see, they're heads are quite big, but the brain inside is less then half of a youkai's. As you can see here, he has quite large nostrils, that's happened gradually over time, from picking them so much. Ayame said poking Yusuke's nose with a long stick she pulled out of nowhere.

''Hey!'' Yusuke yelled then grabbed the stick and threw it across the room.

''If you anger a ningen, they tend to react. Most will just yell a bunch of curses expecting you to back down, but if you keep pushing, they will back down. Anyway lesson over,'' Ayame said pushing Yusuke back onto the sofa, ''As i was saying, ningens don't have animal ears or tails, and they can only jump about 3 to 4 feet. Seeing as tonight's a full moon. You can wear these.'' Ayame said handing the wristbands to Scorch.

''Anyone else wanna' come? This is my final offer.'' After a bunch of mumbled 'no's, both her and Scorch walked out the door.

X

''Have you even got any money?'' Scorch asked once they'd got in the mall.

Ayame suddenly bumped into some people. ''Watch where you're going, jackass.'' She shouted angrily before stalking over to Scorch. ''I have now.'' She said with a smirk holding up two wallets.

''Singe,'' The older boy said in a warning tone, like he was about to tell her off, with a stern look on his face, the look then softened, and turned into a smile, ''Well done, its good to see you haven't lost any of your talent since coming here,''

''Of course not, I train with Tezuka nearly everyday. I get beat up pretty bad, but Tezuka is the best sparring partner, everyone else is always too worried about getting me hurt...well except captain sunshine, he'd probably kill me,''

_'I wouldn't be too sure about that' _Scorch though with a smirk.

''Ummm, do you have any idea what to get anybody?''

''How should I know? I don't live with them,''

''Kuso. Ahwell they'll have to like it, or pawn it off at the store,'' Ayame said wandering into a shop,''

X

A couple of hours later, Ayame had gotten really pissed with some woman, that was serving her, so the neko-jins decided to take a break at the food court,''

As they were chowing down on some fries, Kelsie and some of her female prep cronies, just happened to pass by, they walked over, Kelsie took a seat next to scorch, while her minions stood to the side of her.

''Hi Ayame.'' Kelsie said with faux sweetness then turned to Scorch.

''Hey cutie, how about dropping this reject and coming with me, I'll be sure to show you great time,'' The bottle blonde, said seductively with a wink, while rubbing Scorch's knee.

''How about I stay here, and you go and get hit by a bus?'' Scorch said in a bitter tone, pissed off about the way some nobody ningen just talked about his sister.

''Aw, come on, you'd be serviced better by me, then this _virgin_.'' Kelsie said looking at Ayame, saying the word virgin like it left a nasty taste in her mouth,''

''Remove your filthy ningen hand from my knee before I rip it off and stick it up your big crusty ass.'' Scorch said, in a dangerous tone, but slowly like he was talking to a child.''

''Besides, I wouldn't want to screw my brother, and even if he wanted to screw you, which would never happen, I wouldn't allow him too, he'd probably pick up every STI known to man, and some new ones discovered in your body.'' Ayame said with mirth in her voice.

''Why you. A least I'm able to get boys, you've never had a boyfriend in the school.'' Kelsie said taking her hand off of Scorch's knee.

''Haven't you heard? I'm a lesbian. And atleast I don't have to put on 50 pounds of makeup to feel good about myself,'' Ayame said with mirth in her voice then got up, picked kelsie up by her ankle, then put her head first in a large bin.

''I think you've had enough fun, let's get the rest of the shopping, and get out of this accursed place,'' Scorch said standing up.

''Awwww, okay.''

''Are you really a lesbian?''

''Yes,'' Ayame said flatly ''Me and Miirei have hot steamy sex every night,'' She said sarcasticly, making Scorch give her a strange look.

X

Ayame quickly hid the bags in her room. The two toned girl then stuck, a fire demon, a fox, a human, and a wolf ward on the door. She pondered on putting a cat ward on the door, to keep Scorch out of the presents, but then she wouldn't of been able to get to them either.

When she went downstairs she jumped onto Miirei's shoulders, and told her about Kelsie hitting on Scorch, and her putting kelsie, face first, into the bin.

After dinner Scorch announced that he had to head back home, so Ayame gave him his Christmas present, which was a pair of Sais, and Sorch gave her a black bamboo fan with a red dragon on it, and a red tassel.

''Why did I get a weapon?'' Scorch asked.

''Why did I get a fan? I don't and never will dance,'' Singe said then started fanning herself with the fan. ''But it is a nice colour''

''I think Ayame and Scorch's personalities got put into the wrong bodies at birth.'' Kurama said.

''Yeah! Scorch is more feminine then Ayame, even though she's a girl,''

''Would you like to rephrase that?'' Ayame said with her dagger at Yuusuke's throat,''

''Uh...um...You're extremely elegant and feminine?'' Yusuke stuttered out. Ayame then smacked him into the wall with her fan.

''Hey, maybe this _will_ come in handy,'' The cat girl said looking at the fan then swishing it around.

So Koenma opened a portal to Scorch's village, and off he went.

Ayame then got a packet of Strawberry pocky out of the cupboard, seeing as Hiei was protecting the ice cream and she didn't have her demon powers, so she couldn't fight him, and climbed upto the roof using the help of some trees and laid there, just watching the big silver moon in the sky.

Later on Miirei jumped up to the roof and took a seat next to her.

''Are you okay?'' The wolf girl asked in a concerned tone.

''I don't need nor want your pity, wolf.''

''I know, I'm just wondering if you're alright,''

''I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?''

''I thought you would go back with Scorch,''

''If you wanted to get rid of me that much, you should've just said so,'' Ayame said sitting up.

Miirei then caught the cat in a hug. ''I'm glad you didn't,''

''Ahhh! it burns, the affection, my skin,'' Ayame said pushing Miirei off. ''I'm not a touchy feely, affection loving person,''

''I know,'' Miirei said with a smirk on her face,''

''And anyway, why would I go back with Scorch? It's not my village, I'm not even welcome there, remember, I'm just a pathetic Hanyou. I was banished,''

''I never knew that,''

''Well now you do. Next time I see that baka neko, remind me to castrate him,''

''Why? I thought you only saved that for perverts?''

''He knows about my scars, and told me I had to wait for the person that gave them to me, to own up, or something like that. ''Ayame said in an annoyed tone, putting another pocky stick in her mouth, then laying down with her hands behind her head.

''You don't suppose it's a mark of claim?'' Miirei said pulling up Ayame's top slightly and looking at the three claw shaped scars.

''Great, I'm gonna' have to melt more of my skin off, like it wasn't painful enough the first time,'' Ayame said shuddering. ''Well whoever did it, did it when I was in my human form, because the cuts would of healed. And melting off my skin, hurts a lot more when the accursed moon takes away my demon half.

''Why don't you just leave them there?'' the pink head, asked then took a pocky stick out of the pack, and laid down next to her long time friend.

''I'd rather die then be owned by someone.''

''But its not like you're owned by anyone, they haven't come and tried to claim you, have they? And besides, you look much better with three claw marks, then a nasty melty scar.

''One day, I'm going to dip my whole body in acid, then I'll have no fear of being claimed, raped, admired…''

''What about loved?''

''That too, love is for the weak. People that love, have too many emotions flowing through their body, they're weak, and controlled, I would kill myself before that happened,''

''You can be in a relationship where your partner doesn't just want you for your body, and wont hurt you,''

''That's not true, not for me atleast,'' Ayame said sitting up and hugging her legs. ''I will never trust anyone aside from you ever again,''

''Well then I guess I'm pretty privileged, but remember, not everyone's like Ryu...''

''Don't mention his name! Not here atleast, someone's always watching, or listening,''

''Its okay Rath, he's dead. You killed him remember? Stop letting the past stop you from being happy,''

''I am happy,''

''You're not, I can see past your facade. There are moments you are truly happy, but not many. The times your truly happy is when your fighting, and that's mostly with Hiei.''

''The kajihenge and I are not going to become lovers, I don't have any feelings for him, accept a great sparring partner, and a slight friendship,''

''So are you saying, you don't like him because of his body?''

''No.''

''So do you think he's good looking?''

''I have eyes don't I? Just because I think he's good looking, doesn't mean I'm going to marry, then bear his children.''

''I know, but still, recognizing your partner's looks is the first step in a good relationship,''

''We don't have a relationship!''

''Ah! So you want a relationship?''

''Arghhh, you're so infuriating. So, do you think Kurama's good looking?''

''...'' Miirei just looked at the roof, with a blush on her face.

''C'mon, you know you do. Besides, ages ago he said he liked you, or something more or less along those lines,''

''That was Youko, and he forcefully kissed me, probably with intentions to rape,''

''Well there you go, he thinks you look good, and recognizing your partner's looks is the first step to a good relationship,''

''Well I'm tired,'' Miirei said nervously, faking a yawn,' 'I'm going to bed, Oyasumi, Ringley,'' Miirei said, then jumped off the roof, and into her room.

''Oyasumi, Ruin,'' Ayame said with a smirk, then laid back down on the roof, looking up at the moon, putting another stick of pocky in her mouth.

Before long, someone else jumped up onto the roof behind her, almost silently, Ayame quickly whipped her daggers out from her belt, and jumped towards the intruder, the intruder, just blurred to the side avoiding, the cat girl, turned human. When Ayame realized who it was, she laid back down on the roof, just staring up at the moon, and trying to count the stars.

''What is this? Visit Ayame on the roof night?''

''Hn,'' came the monotonous reply. They stayed like that for a while. Ayame was laying at the front of the roof, and Hiei was sitting to the side, behind her.

''So you think I'm good looking?'' Hiei asked with a smirk, breaking the silence.

''Great, now its, visit Ayame on the roof, and ask her about Hiei day. Yes I think your good looking, big whoop, I happen to think a lot of people are good looking, and why are you listening in on other peoples conversations anyway?''

''I was bored,''

''Hey! I got a reply that was longer then one syllable, I feel I have accomplished something,''

''You're easily pleased,''

''Actually, I don't think I am, according to Mrs. I know everything about Ayame, because I'm a creepy stalker, I'm only happy when I'm fighting. Oh! I forgot, you were eaves dropping, so you must of heard.''

''Yes, I heard that aswell. Who's Ryu?''

''No one you need concern yourself with,''

''I can always read you mind, when you demon powers are taken away from you, your shields aren't as strong,''

''Kuso! Just stay the hell out of my mind.''

''I will if you tell me,'' Hiei said with a smirk.

''I seriously hate you right now." Ayame said glaring at Hiei upside down. Ryu was some baka shadow youkai that I stupidly fell in love with as a child. He then led me into a false sense of security,'' Ayame said sitting up because she felt slightly insecure.

''And?''

''And, that's all,''

''That can't just be the reason for losing trust in everyone, and not loving anyone,''

''Well its better then your excuse,''

''Oh? and what is 'My excuse'?''

''I'm the forbidden child, I don't deserve love,'' Ayame said in a low man-like voice, ''Or some jazz like that,''

''Heh, maybe you're right, maybe you're wrong,''

''I'm right, and you know it,''

''Tell me more about this Ryu person,'' Hiei said moving behind Ayame, with his legs on either side of her back, so if she was to fall backwards, she would be resting on his chest.

''There's nothing to tell, he's dead,''

''You killed him?'' Hiei said surprised.

''Don't give me that, it's not like you never killed anyone before,''

''Yes, I suppose you're not just any normal shoujo.''

''Damn right I'm not.''

''Now that I've complimented you, are you going to tell me more about this Ryu person,''

''Baka yaro, iie,''

''What did he do to you?'' The male kajihenge said pulling her backwards slightly, so she was leaning on his chest, he then held onto her shoulders, rubbing his in a circular motion, like a massage.

''Why don't you just raid my brain?''

''Because, shoujo. In your current human form, it might hurt you. Now tell me,'' The black head said, squeezing her shoulders, Ayame let out a hiss of pain.

''Fine, he beat me, and tried to do these strange experiments on me, he picked me because of my many lives, I then broke free of my constraints, and killed him, then set the whole place alight. Apparently, I was laughing like some maniac,''

''How many lives do you have left?''

''Umm, not sure, about two or three,''

''How many did you have to begin with?''

''About six, and yes, unfortunately, I still haven't died,''

''Experiments?''

''What is this? Interrogation? I'm not really sure what the experiments were, or what they were doing, but they freaking hurt, much more then pouring acid on you body, whilst you have hardly any pain threshold,''

Hiei's eyes glowed a demonic red. He then disappeared.

''Baka kajihenge,'' Ayame sighed before laying back down on the roof.

Alex: Woot! The next installment of under construction Is up!

Ash: (sarcastic) Woot.

Sean: Why's she so bummed out?

Ash: Sore wa himitsu desu.

Sean: Arg. She keeps saying that aswell. It's pissing me off.

Alex: She bummed out 'cause her camera went to the bright place in the sky. And in case you people don't know. ''Sore wa himitsu desu.'' Means ''It's a secret.'' But adding ''Desu.'' To the end makes it more polite. So it sounds sarcastic coming from Ringleys. Which it probably is.

Ash: Good good news! Forbidden planet stock the Yuu Yuu Hakusho manga does a happy dance When I saw it in the shop, I grabbed it and danced around in a circle whilst screaming. Hiei then shouted at me. I had enough money on me to buy 4 manga books at the time. But they'd sold out of Yuu Yuu no. 2. So I got Dragon knights 13 and 14 and Gravitation 7. I also collect girl got game. But they'd sold out of no. 4

They have 7 of the Yuu Yuu hakusho manga in the shop so far. I'm going to try and get one every week. But seeing as how my nearest anime and manga shop is 40 or so miles away. That might prove to be difficult.

Hiei's pissed because he's not even mentioned in the first manga book.

Reviewer thanks:

_**Anorthunbound**_

_**Mukurayami Ookami**_

_**ShadeSpirit:**_

Ash: Ooo, a new reviewer. o,o

Alex: I put some sort of Ayame/Hiei fluff at the end.

Ayame&Hiei: (Glaring)

Alex: They were glaring at me the whole time. I feel sorry for anime characters. It made me feel really uneasy.

Sean: Don't worry Koneko. We shall protect you!

Ash: whaps him into the background with a paper fan. It's really hot over here. I'm sitting here in a t-shirt and shorts with a dripping wet flannel on my head. And i'm still baking.

Standard disclaimers apply. I've been forgetting to put these in. Well they're in my profile. That's enough, ne?

Ash: Can anyone guess what those three scratch marks on Aya are?

See you next time space cowboy. (gunshot)

Sean: Oh god! My arm!


	17. Sayonara bye bye Genki de ite ne

**Standard disclamiers apply.**

Ash: The title of this chapter is taken from the Yuu Yuu Hakusho song: Sayonara Bye Bye. It means Sayonara bye bye. Stay fine.

Alex: Read the story, and then review please. Sorry about the delay.

''C'mon, onna, wake the hell up,'' came a male voice, whilst poking Ayame, disturbing her sleep. It must be one brave person, was all Ayame thought.

''Ugh, leave me the hell alone Hiei,'' Ayame moaned flailing her arms about, in order to smack him.

''Hiei? Who the hell is that?'' The male voice said, flying up to avoid the crazy woman's flailing arms. Ayame suddenly opened her eyes and saw a small red dragon flying in mid-air.

''Echo?'' Ayame asked surprised, she then jumped off the bed like a kitten pouncing for something. She caught the dragon hugging him, and landing on the bed.

''If I was a human, this would probably either look really rude, or turn me on,'' Echo stated from under the cat girl.

''How, when, where,'' Ayame started, still kneeling over the little dragon. ''How did you get here?''

Someone brought me, but told me if I told you who, they said they'd rip off my wings,'' The little dragon said, brushing the comment of.

''And you're really going to take heed of this person's advice?''

''No,''

''Didn't think so, so tell me who it was,'' Ayame said getting off the dragon and sitting on the side of her bed.

''Well it's a guy, his eyes are slightly feminine, almond shape, and a deep piercing garnet colour. His hair is black with a white flame burst, and goes up really tall, and he has a really bad attitude,'' The dragon said putting his hands up to describe his hair. The guy doesn't open his mouth uless he's making a threat.He brought me into your room last night then left, I slept for a while, and just woke up, so I decided to wake you up.

''You can go and explore the house, or where ever you want, I'll take you on a tour later,'' Ayame said jumping out of her bedroom window, and onto Hiei's balcony. She tried the door, but it was locked, so she picked it with one of her claws, then stalked into the room silently.

The room was pretty much in darkness, but she could hear Hiei's even breathing, she stalked to the end of his bed, avoiding any creaky floorboards, then jumped on him, landing on his stomach, scaring the hell out of him. Ayame quickly deflected his katana, with one of her daggers.

''What the hell do you want shoujo?'' Hiei asked, after seeing it was her straddling his waist. He put his katana down by the side of his bed, and started to rub the sleep out of his half lidded eyes with an annoyed look on his face.

''Arigato Hiei-san,'' Ayame said placing a small kiss on his cheek then jumping off him and out of his room, closing the door behind her. Hiei just laid there, shocked. He then lifted his hand up to his cheek, and brushed his fingers over the spot where she'd kissed him, it was still quite warm. ''Hiei...san?'' he said, a lost look in his eyes.

Ayame stepped out the shower in her towel, then shook, her hair flying about the place, and water droplets spraying everywhere.

''You should get your hair cut, onna,'' Echo said, covering his body with his leathery wings, to ward off the water. Ayame started to get changed, ignoring him.

''So do you love him?'' The dragon asked from his perch on her bed.

''Who? sparky?'' Ayame said while putting on a top, not minding if the dragon saw her naked, seeing as how he wasn't getting off on it. ''Love is an emotion for the weak,'' The cat girl replied monotonously.

''No, it's an emotion every single being will get at one time,'' Echo replied wisely.

''And have you ever had it?'' Ayame replied with a smirk.

''Don't change the subject,'' The small dragon said getting flustered.

''Fine whatever, no I don't love the spiky bastard, I don't love anyone, love will just hinder my work,'' Ayame said doing up her baggy black jeans.

''And what work is that?''

''To kill, and to find a way to make me a full demon, or atleast stop me from transforming into a pathetic ningen every full moon,'' Ayame said in the same stoic tone, brushing her hair, then putting it into her long trademark braid, and pulling it over her shoulder. ''C'mon, I'll show you round the house,'' Ayame said walking to the door. The dragon, jumped off the bed and flew over, landing on her shoulder.

''That's Kurama,'' Ayame said seating herself on the worktop next to the fox that was cooking breakfast. ''He's the reincarnation of the legendary fox thief Youko, but he's really just a goody too shoes. Youko's a lech', the times i've met him, he has been anyway.'' Ayame said with mirth in her voice, Kurama was now cooking with a sweatdrop

'_I'll teach that stupid kitten to respect me_.' Youko said in Kurama's head. '_C'mon Kurama, let me out, it's not just me she's talking about, its you aswell.'_

'_You just want to have your way with her.'_ Kurama said knowingly._ 'And then you'll change back to me, and I will have to live with the guilt. And what do you think Hiei will do about it? I can tell he has feeling for the girl, and they've probebly met before, according to those scars, anyway.'_

'_I forgot about that, ah well, he wont do anything about it, just let me out. You know you want to, Kurama.'_

''He's probably arguing with his inner self right now,'' Ayame whispered to echo. She then walked over to Hiei, and sat on the windowsill, moving his legs over, so she was opposite him. ''And this is your saviour ,Hiei, you can make up you own name for him, or use one of mine, there's Kajihenge, captain sunshine, spikey bastard.''A katana was then pressed against her throat,''But remember, he's the dude with the long sharp sword'' Ayame reminded then jumped away.

Yusuke was sitting on the couch with Botan and Kuwabara. The T.V was spurting out happy Christmassy tunes, which for some reason made Ayame feel depressed, Miirei was poking all the packages under the tree with Keiko, Kurama was cooking, and was probably talking to Youko, And Echo had gone off to explore. Ayame went up to her room to talk to Kero for a while, hoping that it would make her feel better.

The large dog was lying stretched out on her bed, Ayame walked into her room then closed the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and laid on it, just looking up at the ceiling.

''This ningen holiday always makes me feel depressed for some reason,'' Ayame started. ''Maybe it's those dreams, I haven't had any for quite a while, I wonder what started them off?''

Kero looked at the girl, bags had formed under her mismatched eyes. To everyone else she might've looked fine, but to him she looked broken, like something was eating away at her from the inside, she was dieing on the inside slowly, and it was her memories that were causing this.

''I think they were memories, they were just so real.'' Ayame said then paused.'' I lied when I told Scorch I didn't remember what our father looked like, I remember all too well. He was king of the Ayashitens, my older brother was his prince, and I his princess. I can't blame Scorch for being so mad that he nearly killed me when he found out. I just ran away when father was getting killed. I probably would've done the same. Sometimes I wish I was dead, but then I remember, how my father died, and that its harder to stay alive, then to die. I haven't paid for my crime, everyone's accepted me, but I wish they hadn't, I wish I'd never of met anyone. Then I could've kept on getting stronger, blocking out my emotions, killing everyone and everything. But these stupid emotions are becoming stronger, friendship, love, it's all a burden.'' Ayame was now curled into a ball, hugging herself. Kero stood up and nuzzled her, asking if she was okay.

''I'm fine,'' Ayame replied monotounsly.

**F**ucked up

**I**nsecure

**N**eurotic

**E**motional

''Just fine,'' Ayame replied again getting up. ''Lets go downstairs and see what everyone's doing,''

Ayame ran down the stairs, making sure no one realized she was in a mood. She walked into the room until Yusuke shouted for her to stop and look up. She looked up and saw a plant hanging off the ceiling.

''So? It's a twig,'' Ayame asked monotonously.

''It's called mistletoe,'' Yusuke said with a devilish smirk on his face. ''When someone stands under it, that person has to kiss another person in the room, with tongues.''

Ayame reached up and grabbed the plant off the ceiling, then set fire to it. ''Now I don't,'' The cat girl said stubbornly, then started to walk away.

''You've already stepped under it, so now you have to kiss someone, no matter what happens to the mistletoe,'' Botan said in her perky voice, Ayame sent her a death glare, and Botan sank behind the coach.

''Miirei?'' Ayame asked with a pleading look on her face, not wanting to kiss anyone in the room,''

''I would, but I really don't feel like burning my lips...again,''

''Can I kiss _anyone_ in the room?'' Ayame asked.

''Anyone at all,'' Yusuke replied.

Ayame then started to walk over to Hiei, who was sitting at his windowsill, watching with mild interest. Everyone in the room watched in anticipation. Ayame then bent down and kissed Echo, who was sitting on Hiei's shoulder, on the lips, she broke the kiss then looked back at everyone, except Hiei, who had their jaws hanging open.

''You did say anyone, and there's only three people I'd kiss in the room,'' Ayame said, then sat down on the floor on front of Hiei, stroking Echo under his neck.

''So who's the third one?'' Yusuke asked.

''One would be Miirei, and the second is obviously Echo,'' Kurama said.

''Keroberos.'' Ayame answered simply, leaving eveyone,except Hiei, even more shocked then before.

''Its time to open our presents,'' Keiko said in a mature voice.

'Boy she's controlling, she reminds me of an old woman' Ayame thought.

''Woohoo!'' Kuwabara and Yusuke shouted, jumping into the pile of presents. Ayame just jumped onto the sitting room windowsill, getting ready to jump onto the roof, but Miirei grabbed the cat girl by the legs, dragged her in, and handed her a package.

Ayame gave her strange look, and then opened the package to find a black leather belt, with two sheaths at the sides for her daggers. When Ayame first looked at the belt, it just looked like a normal black belt, but it was made up of many intricate designs. Ayame ran a claw across the designs. ''I can't accept it,'' Ayame said pushing it into the wolfgirls lap. Everyone else was too involved in opening their own presents. Except Hiei who refused to celebrate the holiday.

''Why not?'' Miirei asked with a smile on her face.

''I don't want to take anything from you, just because you got the others something, doesn't mean you had to get me anything'' Ayame replied monotonously, keeping her mismatched gaze on the floor.

''I got it for you because I wanted to, so just take it.'' Miirei said, the same friendly smile on her face.

''I don't deserve it,'' Ayame said, still keeping her gaze on the floor. Hiei watched with slight interest. There probably weren't many people that got to see the spitfire look, and feel insecure. There was this strange feeling nagging at him to comfort her, to take away any regrets she had. Hiei just brushed them away, and turned his head away from the pathetically insecure spitfire, why was she getting so emotional anyway? It's just a belt, not anything to get worked up about.

''It's not about whether you deserve it or not, I think you do, but you're going to argue with me anyway,'' Miirei said pushing the belt onto the cat girl's lap.

Ayame took off her own black belt, and then put the new belt on so it hung down lower on one side. She then unsheathed her daggers from her old belt, and put them in her new belt. Ayame jumped into the pile of presents, the same happy,cocky look on her face, she then dumped a badly wrapped package in the wolf's lap. Now everyone was crowded around them watching, Hiei was just watching with mild interest from his windowsilll.

Miirei opened the package, then lifted the top off the box inside, to find a piece of paper with 'Feelings' written in kanji on a plain white peice of paper. Miirei took the paper out of the box and looked at it expectantly. ''What is it?'' she asked.

''My feelings,'' Ayame replied, making everyone in the room do an anime fall, except captain sunshine of course. ''What you don't like?'' Ayame asked with a laugh, ''Fine here's the real present.'' Ayame then stood up and rooted around in her front pockets, not finding anything in them, she checked her back ones, she then went onto the pockets in the legs of her trowsers. Everyone was just staring at her with sweatdrops. Ayame then checked her bra, and her neck, then her converse.

''I seem to have lost your present, Rei,'' The cat girl said sitting down, leaving her converse off, she then pulled her braid around and undid it.

''That's not all you've lost,'' Yusuke stated.

''Found it!'' Ayame shouted, pulling a blue, diamond shaped stone, on a silver chain out of her hair. Miirei took the stone and looked at it. It looked like a normal shiney blue stone at first glance, but the sun bounced of it, and sent colourfull reflections to dance on the floor. Everyone(except Miirei) just looked at Ayame with strange looks. Ayame then did the braid back up and pushed it back over her shoulder, so it rested on the floor behind her. Yusuke rushed round behind her and started pulling at her hair.

''What else have you got in here?'' Yusuke asked. Ayame just whipped her head round quickly, the braid was pulled out of his hands and in front of her, she then snapped her head back. Her long plait then smacked Yusuke in the face, knocking him backwards. ''Ouch! damn that hurt,'' Yusuke exclaimed holding his face.

''You're lucky Yusuke,'' Miirei said taking her eyes off the beautiful stone and putting it around her neck, ''She used to keep a blade in the end of her braid, and sometimes she wears a really heavy ring,''

''A blade?'' Yusuke asked shocked.

''Yes, y'know, it looks like this and cuts people,'' Ayame said whipping out her dagger, then slicing her finger with it. Botan, Kuwabara, and Keiko gasped. Ayame just sheathed her dagger and licked her finger.

Everyone else gave out their presents, Ayame gave a present out to everybody, except Hiei. Use your own imaginations, I'm too lazy, but there were no more necklaces or jewelry given out.

Koenma suddenly appeared in the sitting room in his teenager form, ''I hope everyone's having a good Christmas.'' He greeted, standing in the middle of the room, ''I came to drop off some presents,'' he then put a bag down. Miirei looked through the bag first.

''There isn't one for me,'' She said with a whimper in her voice, lowering her ears on her head, resembling a kicked puppy.

''Yes, I've got a separate present for you and Ayame, we couldn't sort out the files, and you two haven't been _too_ bad,'' Koenma said looking at Ayame. ''So your probation has been cleared, you're free to go,'' Ayame let out a huge cheer and tackled Koenma to the ground, hugging him. But Miirei didn't look as happy, sure she had a smile, but Kurama could see through it.

''Eyes are windows to the soul,'' Kurama muttered to her, making sure no one else heard. In the background Ayame was dancing around happily. Miirei looked slightly taken back.

''I don't know what you're talking about,'' The wolf denied.

Ayame then jumped off him and ran outside. It had just started to snow, Ayame ran about in the snow cheering, she loved snow more then any other type of weather.

Everyone just went to the windows, and watched the crazy cat girl jump, and flip about in the snow happily.

''Wow, did she really not like it here that much?'' Kurama asked Miirei.

''No, she just really loves the snow, she wont come in till it melts. Ayame was now laying on the ground face first, and was laughing.

''Can she breathe?'' Kurama asked with a sweatdrop.

''Probably not,'' Miirei said dismissing the cat girl from her thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Koenma had now gone back, everyone had, had dinner. Miirei had to bring some out to the catgirl, who was on the roof with the snow. Keiko and Botan had gone back to where they lived. And mostly everyone was now asleep.

Ayame, who refused to get off the roof till the snow melted, laid back gazing up at the stars and the moon, which looked like someone had taken a bite out of it. Ayame closed her eyes, listening to Miirei. Because her hearing was so good, and she knew what the room looked like, Ayame could see what Miirei was doing. Ayame watched as Miirei got into bed and dozed off into a peaceful sleep, fingering the necklace.

Just 10 minutes before Miirei had come up to the roof to talk to Ayame.

Flashyback

''Ayame, do you enjoy my company?'' Miirei asked, laying next to the cat girl, playing with her hair. Miirei knew this was a big privilege, Ayame didn't let anyone touch her hair...Ever!

''I don't depend on it, I can be just as happy alone,'' Ayame started monotonously, her tone then softened a bit, but didn't break form that half bored, half stoic tone.''But yes, I do enjoy your company,''

''That's good, can you promise me something?'' Miirei said in a happier tone.

''Depends,'' Ayame said.

''If you want to leave, and go back to the Makai, or some where else, could you tell me first? I'd like to come with you,''

''Fine, I promise,''

End of Flashback

Would she ever leave this place? Ayame thought to herself. She'd become quite accustomed to living here, and the people in this house. She knew she was even developing feelings for one in particular, but she'd have to leave before this feeling bloomed and took a permanent place in her heart. She still hadn't given Hiei's present to him. She jumped off the roof, into her window, and searched around, careful not to make any noise as Echo was sleeping in her bed. She then found it under her bed.

_It_ was a katana. Ayame had thought about it for a while, but Hiei didn't like much else, apart from icecream, what was she meant to do? Buy him a tub of ice cream for Christmas? She was sure he'd appreciate the ice cream. But a katana would have more uses, and last longer...she hoped. The katana hilt had black ribbon going around the handle, and the sheath had some red ribbon tied on it, there was also a little red dragon on the end of the hilt. Ayame sheathed the sword. She then jumped out of her window, and onto Hiei's balcony, careful not to Make any sound. She left the Katana outside his door, and jumped back up to the roof, lying back in the same place as before, some snow flakes had covered the bald patch over, almost completely, but you could still tell the difference by the height of the snow.

Seeing the dragon on the hilt of the katana reminded her of Hiei's dragon, the one on his arm. He'd told her about it, but they'd never been in a situation dire enough for him to use it.

'_Maybe if I attack him with everything I've got, then he might unleash the dragon._' Ayame thought closing her eyes and putting her hands behind her head.

'_But then I'd die'._ One side of her argued.

'_Ah, but it'd be worth it.'_ The other side argued.

'Its never worth taking your own life', Came the usual male voice.

''What if it's to kill the person or thing you hate most in this world?'' Ayame asked without opening her eyes.

''No.''

''You'd do it,''

''So?''

''I hate you.''

''My heart bleeds'' Hiei replied sarcasticly. Hiei then moved to sit behind her. ''Thankyou,'' He said simply. ''But what's with the earring?''

When Hiei had found the katana and unsheathed it, a earring on a piece of string had fell off the blade. It was a purple ball with a black line in the middle like the slit in a cat's eye on a short silver chain, the same size as the tear gem around his neck.

''Nothing really, I thought a katana was kinda plain on its own. Now you can feel like I'm always watching you.'' Ayame said looking up at Hiei with a playfullness in her mismatched orbs. Hiei just glared at her for the last comment, but it turned into a smirk as he gazed down at her.

"What? Is this your way of claiming me?" When Ayame's eyes shot back up to Hiei's face she could see he was smirking, as in it was a joke.

"Pfft." Ayame looked back to the moon. Hiei looked at her for a moment, many different thoughts going through his mind. The fire demon blocked them all out and leaned forward, capturing the cat girl's lips with his own.

Ayame was slightly freaked out at first, but she relaxed then opened her mouth, giving him permission to explore her mouth, while she did the same. A warm liquid fire burnt through both of their mouths. But it wasn't a painful fire, it was a fire full of excitement.

After a while, Hiei broke away from the kiss, only because he needed to catch his breath. He looked down at the spitfire, her eyes were glazed over, he wondered what she was thinking.

Hey! Why wonder, when you have a jagan eye?

Hiei penetrated her mind, loads of thoughts were flying around.

''I knew we should have left, now she's gone and let a pathetic ningen emotion take her over.'' came the sound of a slightly deeper voice.

''No, it's all for the best, now maybe she'll find someone that'll love her for her.'' Came another which sounded not as deep.

''What if he breaks her heart in the end like all the rest?'' Came the first voice.

''He won't.''

''How do you know?''

''I can feel it.''

''Pssh, and cheesecakes fly. Let's face it, she can't trust anyone, even that wolf girl is a threat, she should go back to the Makai, forget about everyone, and die honourably in a battle. Not stay here, playing happy families and waiting until she gets old and wrinkly to die.''

''No! Miirei can be trusted, and so can everyone else on this team. Besides…Cheesecakes can fly when they've been thrown''

''That's not the same.'' The deeper voice argued.

''Is too!''

''Wait, he's in here. He's listening to us!''

''Flee!''

Hiei then came out of her mind, surprised at how strange it was. But, she was a strange girl after all. ''Shoujo?'' Hiei questioned, looking down at the girl. She then sat up and shook her head.

''Eheheh, sorry about that, I was off in my own world,'' She said with a sweatdrop, moving away from Hiei slightly. "Oh yeah!" Ayame shouted suddenly, sitting up, startling Hiei. "Your ears aren't pierced are they?" Hiei just looked at her in confusement. "Your ears…they haven't got a hole to put the earring through them?"

"No." Hiei replied, wondering where she was going with this.

"Then I'll piece them…if it's alright with you, that is."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, closing his eyes.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes." The cat girl stood up then sat on Hiei's lap, facing him. Hiei's eyes flew up and looked into her mismatched eyes with a inquisitive look. Ayame blushed slightly then pushed his head to the side the get a better look at his left ear lobe. "Right or left ear?"

"Right." Hiei replied, moving his head to the over side. Ayame then moved her hand up to his to retrieve the earring, a strange static energy passing from his hand as she touched it. Ayame drew her hand back, the hair on the back of her neck rising as she realized the position they were in.

The cat girl shook the stupid thoughts out of her head. Of course that kiss meant nothing, but if she liked this kind of affection, which she did, she should just let him use her. She grapped the earring and slid it into his ear then slid off his lap, moving to the front of the roof to sit down with her legs folded.

''Why are you so afraid of me, Shoujo?'' Hiei asked in a husky tone whilst fiddling with the earring.

''I'm not.'' She said.

''Then why are you so afraid of affection?''

''No reason,'' She said, she was lying, but it didn't show. ''I just know it's not a good thing.'' Ayame relaxed, looking back to the moon. Hiei then sat behind her, and pulled his head into her lap. She complied with his wishes, just laying there, looking up at the moon. They didn't speak again after that, and soon Ayame fell asleep. Hiei gazed down at the beautiful minx, he traced a finger across her soft skin she looked so innocent...and fragile. Two words Hiei would never have thought to explain the wildcat with before. She looked nearly completely different awake. She still had a beauty that lingered on her, even if she'd been covered in blood, mud, and sweat. But her eyes were wild, the way she stood was defiant, the way she spoke was rude and defiant. She was defiantly an untamed, a wild spirit. Yet she looked so peaceful and innocent. (Ash: Okay. I think we understand she's wild and untamed now, Alex. Alex: Soooreh. ,;;)

Soon after, Hiei fell asleep stroking Ayame's face. He had moved so she was laying on his chest, and he was laying stretched out on the roof. Ayame suddenly woke up when an all too familiar scent, seeped into her nostrils. She then saw what position her and Hiei were in, and that his hand was on her face, and heat rose to her cheeks. She picked his hand off her face then got out of his embrace. Looking back at Hiei one last time, she jumped off the roof to find out how the owner of that scent was alive, and why _he_ was here. Soon after, Echo knew she'd left, and followed after her.

Ash: There. The last, and very mushy, installment of 'Under construction'. When I first gave it that name, I meant the name was under construction, because we couldn't think of anything. But I guess 'Under Construction' just stuck.

Alex: This chapter is dedicated to _all_ of our reviewers. You all helped us continue and complete this story.

Ash: Try and guess who the person that Ayame's going after is. pokes Hiei's figure You can wake up now, dude.

Woot! This is the first story that was pretty long. That I finished! With help for some of the mushy scenes from Alex. And Alex and Sean's OC's

Everybody apart from Ash/Ayame and Hiei: bow Arigato for reading 'Under Construction'

Yuusuke: How incredibly corny was that!

Ash: So why'd you join in? (smirks)

If you need to ask any questions, feel free to post it in a review.


End file.
